


Hobbit Oddities

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: After the quest, Dis - Freeform, Durin reincarnated, Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Post BotFA, The Quest, Thorin Lives, dwobbit babies - Freeform, hobbit anatomy vs dwarven anatomy, orc fight, visit to Ered Luin, visits to the Shire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt:<br/>Hobbit females normally only give birth to one or two babies at a time, but can do so as often as their bodies can recover from pregnancy. Male hobbits can also give birth, however. They can have litters of 3 to 5 babies at a time, but only two years apart to give their bodies time to recover. </p>
<p>The dwarves are amazed to discover this. And one dwarf in particular wants to get on discovering if that's true for himself. </p>
<p>Thorin starts courting Bilbo in earnest, but Bilbo doesn't want Thorin to only want him for his childbearing abilities. Thorin's going to have to prove he wants Bilbo for Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo sat near the campfire.  They were only four days into the journey and he was wondering what he had been thinking when he had run out his door.

Obviously, he hadn’t been thinking, or else he’d have his pocket handkerchiefs and more of his favorite Old Toby tobacco.  He had never been so far from home or in such odd company before.  But then, he supposed he was the odd company, being the only hobbit among dwarves.  He was still learning their names.  It was so confusing.  By the end of the first day, he knew Balin, Dwalin, Bombur and of course Thorin’s name.

Later he learned the difference between Bifur and Bofur.  Bofur had the hat, Bifur, the axe.  He was never sure about Fili and Kili because they were just Fili and Kili.  When someone called out for them, he didn’t call to just Fili or just Kili, it was always the two of them together.  How was he supposed to learn who was who?

Gloin and Oin?  He was pretty sure the one with the ear trumpet was Oin, but he could be wrong about that.

And Dori, Nori and Ori?  No idea. 

They all seemed to be related to each other.  Well, right away, he had learned Balin and Dwalin were brothers because Balin had referred to Dwalin as such.  The only one who seemed not to have family was Thorin.  Bilbo wondered why.

The dwarves sat together with their family around the fire.  Bilbo enjoyed watching them all interact.  He had never heard great things about dwarves.  They were greedy and selfish.  That’s what he’d been told anyway.  But it wasn’t what he saw before him.  He saw families, taking care of each other and watching out for each other.  Bilbo sat near Balin, who so far, had been the most approachable of the group, although Bofur was friendly enough.

“Evening, Master Baggins,” Balin said.

“Hello.  Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead, laddie.”

“I see how everyone sits together.  Are you all related?” Bilbo asked.

Balin smiled.  “Aye, we all have a bit of our families with us.  I’ve got my brother, of course.  Fili and Kili are brothers.  Dori, Nori and Ori are brothers.  Bofur and Bombur are brothers and Bifur is their cousin.  Gloin and Oin are brothers.  And all of us, except for Bofur, Bombur and Bifur are cousins to each other.  Gloin and Oin are Dwalin and mine’s first cousin and we’re cousins several times over and at least once removed from Thorin, Fili and Kili.”

“But Thorin has no brother?” Bilbo asked.

Balin looked to Thorin, who was staring into the fire.  “Aye, Thorin had a brother.  Died, long ago, at the battle for Moria.”

“Oh, I’m very sorry to hear that.  My apologies.”

“His name was Frerin and he was a good dwarf and a good friend,” Balin said.

Several of the others nodded sadly.

The topic of family ended with that.  Bilbo still wanted to know more, but tonight was not the night for any more.

* * *

“Uncle!” Kili rode his pony back towards Thorin, leaving Fili a ways ahead of them.

“What is it?” Thorin asked.

“The road splits up ahead.  There seems to be a nice river and a group of rocks that could offer some protection,” Kili reported.

“Good work,” Thorin said.  They rode on.

Bilbo’s eyes were wide.  Thorin was uncle to Fili and Kili.  So, were the lads the sons of this dead brother, Frerin?  He wouldn’t ask.  That would be quite rude.  Bilbo did a few calculations in his head.  If he understood Balin’s story correctly, that Battle at Moria that had taken King Thror and Frerin, had happened longer ago that the lads were alive.  He wasn’t sure, but he thought Fili and Kili had not yet reached their one hundredth birthday and Moria had been more than one hundred years ago.  So how could Fili and Kili be nephews to Thorin?

“Balin,” Bilbo came up to the white bearded dwarf that evening as they sat around the campfire again.  “I need your help.”

“What can I do for ye?”

“Which one is Fili and which is Kili?”  Bilbo asked with some frustration.

The group broke out into laughter.  Even Thorin cracked a smile.

“Everyone just calls them Fili and Kili or the lads.  I don’t know who is who,” Bilbo blushed a bit.

The two brothers in question came up and stood before him, just as they had when they had first introduced themselves to Bilbo.

“Fili,” the golden haired one said.

“And Kili,” the dark haired one said.  “At your service,” they both bowed.

Bilbo looked at the two of them, “Fili and Kili,” he said, pointing to the right brother.  They both grinned.

“Are you twins?” Bilbo asked.

“No,” Fili laughed.  “We're five years apart in age.  Dwarves don’t have twins.”

“You don’t?” Bilbo asked with surprise.  That must have meant they were born to a female.  “Not even your males?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the smallest member of their company.  “Will you kindly not stare at me like I just grew a second head?”

“What did you just say?” Balin asked.

“I asked you to not stare at me,” Bilbo started.

“No, no, before that.  You asked if our males bore children,” Balin said.

“Well, yes.  Oh, I see,” Bilbo suddenly realized why they stared at him so.  “Your males cannot bear children?”

“Of course not,” Dwalin nearly roared.

“Can hobbit males?” Bofur asked.

Bilbo was blushing now.  “Well, yes.”

“How?” Kili blurted out.

Bilbo’s blush deepened.  “Well, the usual way.  I mean, usual for us.  Are you old enough to understand the birds and the bees?” Bilbo asked.

“What in the world do birds and bees have to do with male hobbits bearing young?” Dori asked.

“Ah, well,” Bilbo started, but the far off sound of wolves startled them all.

In an instant, the dwarves were armed and ready.  Bilbo had nothing to fight with and so sat as still as he could near the fire.  He placed a long stick among the flames.  If needed, he could maybe defend himself with the fiery stick.  But the attack never came and Thorin placed two on watch and the rest were told to go to sleep.  No more noise tonight.  Those on watch needed to be able to hear and not be distracted by chatter.

Bilbo was quite glad to be getting to bed.  He was keen to avoid the way the conversation was headed.


	2. The awkward talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo explains how hobbits reproduce.

Bilbo should have known that the dwarves’ curiosity towards hobbit births was not satisfied and they pestered Bilbo the following day until Bilbo was forced to make a promise that over dinner that night, he would explain it all.  But first, he needed to talk to Thorin.  He rode his pony to the leader.

“Excuse me, Thorin?” Bilbo spoke nervously.  He still wasn’t comfortable around the majestic leader who always seemed to be annoyed about something.  Not annoyed.  Brooding was perhaps a better word to describe his behavior.  Thorin glanced at Bilbo and nodded, acknowledging Bilbo.  Bilbo took this as a sign that he could continue.  “I heard Kili call you uncle.  Are you Fili and Kili’s uncle?”

“I am.  They are my sister’s sons,” Thorin answered, his eyes never leaving the road ahead of them.

“Oh, you have a sister,” Bilbo smiled.  “What is her name?”

“Dis.”

“Ah, and the lads father?” Bilbo asked.

“Dead. Died long ago, when Kili was but a small lad.  I have since helped my sister to raise her sons.”

“I’m glad,” Bilbo said and Thorin turned a quick, angry gaze at him.  “Oh,” Bilbo exclaimed, realizing what he had just said.  “I’m not glad about their father.  No, I am sorry to hear of the loss of their father.  It’s just I’m glad you’re not alone on this journey.  Everyone else has a brother or cousin, but I thought you were alone.  I’m glad you have your sister’s sons here with you.”

Thorin grunted.

“It’s good to have family,” Bilbo said.  “You must forgive me, but I never heard much good about dwarves before meeting you lot and I must say I have been pleasantly surprised.  You are all brothers, cousins and uncles here.  I just hadn’t expected such close family ties among your kind.”

Thorin’s angry face stayed for a moment and then faded slightly.  “Dwarves value family very highly.  Even those, like Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, who are not blood cousins like the others are, they are still family.  They are my brothers in arms.”

Bilbo nodded his head thoughtfully.

“What about you, Master Baggins?  We barged into your home and you ran off to join us on our noble quest.  You must have left family behind,” Thorin said.

“Um, no.  Not really,” Bilbo frowned.  “I was an only child and my parents died nearly ten years ago.  I have dozens of cousins, but not many that I’m too close too.”

Thorin said nothing more and they rode on in silence.  The afternoon was passing.  Fili and Kili rode up.

“Do you want us to ride ahead a bit?” Fili asked.  “Scout out the area and see if there is a decent place to stop for the night?”

Thorin nodded and the young brothers rode away, but not before Kili could call out.  “Looking forward to tonight’s discussion, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo closed his eyes with a sigh before he chanced a glance at Thorin, who had the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.

“Ah, about that,” Bilbo said.  “Those boys of yours, are they quite old enough to hear the topic of tonight’s planned conversation?  I don’t know dwarven aging and when they are considered adults, but I can tell they are young among your group.”

“They are young,” Thorin chuckled.  “But they are both of age.  We come of age at seventy seven and that is the age of Kili on his last birthday.  Fili is five years older.  They are old enough to hear what you have to say, but I cannot promise how mature they will behave.”

Within a matter of hours, the company had set up camp, and dinner was bubbling away in the iron pot.  Dwalin and Nori sat on either side of the camp, keeping watch over the ponies and the surrounding area for threats.  The rest sat about the fire, chatting quietly and glancing up at Bilbo periodically, waiting.  Bilbo busied himself with a needle and thread, repairing a loose button on his coat and avoiding all eye contact.

Bombur served dinner and everyone ate.  Their supplies were holding out, but the meals were definitely getting thinner.

“Well now, Master Baggins,” Oin finally said, “you’ve promised us some explaining as to the ways of hobbits.”

Bilbo sighed.  He might as well get this over with.  “Alright, last night we established the fact that dwarrows cannot give birth, but hobbit males can.”  The company nodded.  “A hobbit lass, when she gives birth, will usually only bear one to two children at a time, but as soon as the babies are born, and her body stops the bleeding from birth, she is prepared to conceive again.  Her body is designed to conceive with ease and it requires little recovery time.”

“That in itself is amazing,” Bombur said.  The others nodded.

“Hobbit males, however, are a bit different.  When we give birth, we have litters of three to five, although one of my Took ancestors was said to have a litter of six.”

“Five babes at once?” Oin asked.

Bilbo had learned over the last week that Oin was the healer of the company and back in their home of Ered Luin, had been the head healer of their village, which included being the village midwife.  He claimed to have delivered Fili, Kili, Nori and Ori, along with Gloin’s son and all of Bombur’s children.

“Yes,” Bilbo said, “Although three or four is the more usual.  But, once we have our young, our bodies require, at the least, three years of recovery before we are ready to conceive again.”

“And do you have children?” Gloin asked.

“No, of course not.  I’m unmarried and respectable.  Sadly, I’ve never been asked to sire a child, though.  I would have quite liked that honor,” Bilbo said.

“What do you mean?” Balin asked.

“Well, most hobbit families are made of a male and female.  Husband and wife, father and mother.  Usually, it is the wife who births all the children, but there are some of our men who wish to bear young.  Obviously, another male is needed to plant the seeds.”  He looked over the company and noticed that the three youngest members had red, embarrassed cheeks.  “So, the family will often ask a close friend to sire their child.  The sire becomes an honorary uncle, but otherwise, has no part in the child’s life.  It is for the couple to raise.  Some families are two males, so an outside sire is not necessary.  And there are a few families made of two females.  When one or both of them desire children, they will ask a friend to sire the children.  I’ve never been asked.”

The dwarves mouths were hanging open.

“So, you could give birth?” Dori asked after a pregnant pause.

Bilbo nodded.  “I am capable of that, yes, but have never found anyone I wanted to wed and have a family with.”  He looked around at the faces of all the dwarves.  Some of them were shocked, a few looked horrified, but Thorin actually looked thoughtful.

“Where does it come out of?” Ori asked.  He was promptly slapped on the side of the head by Dori.

“Really, Ori, what a question,” Dori muttered, his face turning red.

“Well, I want to know,” he looked back to Bilbo.  “Are you the same as the females?”

Bilbo blushed.  “No, Ori.  From what I can tell from your communal bathing,” Bilbo said, he still wasn’t comfortable with that the way the dwarves were, “we are built the same.  There is only one place on a male that, well, that babies can come from.  It is another reason why we take so long to recover after giving birth.”

Ori’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as he thought about it.  Several of them shifted uncomfortably.

“Any other questions?” Bilbo asked.

Heads were shaken and the various sets of brothers and families divided and sat close together.  Most looked to be in deep discussion and Bilbo had a pretty good idea he knew what those discussions were about.  A while later, Bilbo watched the evening ritual the dwarves had of grooming their hair. 

Balin was sitting alone again, with Dwalin on watch and Thorin standing off a ways from the company, deep in thought.  Or brooding.  Bilbo was never quite sure about Thorin.

 “Balin, may I ask a question about dwarves and their hair and beards?” Bilbo asked.

The company stopped what they were doing and sat stiffly, once again staring at Bilbo.

“You can ask, laddie, but I don’t promise to answer.  There are many things about our culture that we are very private about.”

Bilbo thought this quite odd, but he was learning there were many odd things about dwarves.  “You all have such fine hair.  It is obviously important to you.  Is it simply a grooming thing, or does hair mean something in your society?”

Balin smiled.  “Both.  We dwarves are very proud of our hair and it means a great deal in our culture and society.  Various braids can be worn to signify rank, clan, occupation and marital status.”

“I see,” Bilbo said.  “And the grooming of hair, it is done among family?”

“Aye.  To touch another dwarf’s hair is quite intimate and personal.  Taking care of each other’s hair is something left to family members and lovers.”

Bilbo nodded.  “Well, this has been an enlightening evening for all, hasn’t it?  I thank you for your openness to this hobbit.”

Nothing more was said about hair or babies for many weeks.  There was no time.  They were too busy running for their lives.


	3. Thorin and Bilbo have a conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin have some time to sit together and talk. Thorin is very interested in Bilbo's special abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you all who are leaving kudos and comments. I appreciate them all! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

After the eagles had rescued them and dropped them off on the Carrock and the uncharacteristic hug of gratitude from Thorin, Bilbo noticed a change in Thorin’s behavior towards him.  It was disconcerting, but not completely unwelcome.  Bilbo was much happier with Thorin’s new kindness towards him.  He tried so hard to please Thorin and prove that he was a true member of the company and was not simply a burden to tag along.

They still seemed to spend a great deal of time running for their lives and Bilbo sincerely hoped they would not be running the rest of the way to Erebor.  Gandalf led them to a safe house not far from the great forest of Mirkwood.  For the first time in what felt like ages, the company was able to safely rest.  Bilbo was happy to sleep on soft straw, instead of hard rocks.  He was happy to be eating soft bread the most amazing honey he had ever tasted.  The company was more light-hearted than they had been in a long while and songs were sung and tales were told.

Bilbo often found himself next to Thorin.  He wasn’t sure if it was by accident or if Thorin kept seeking him out.  Bilbo enjoyed the strong, silent companionship of the company leader.  Not to mention he thought the dwarven leader to be very handsome.  They did not often speak, but sat together while watching Kili tell an animated hunting tale or while Bofur lead them in song.  Bilbo, feeling brave one night, scooted just slightly closer to Thorin so he was nearly touching him.  Thorin’s knee bumped his and Bilbo wasn’t sure if it had been an accident or not, but he had liked it. 

On their final evening together, Thorin and Bilbo found themselves alone on the stone steps that led from Beorn’s back door down to the garden below.  Bilbo sighed in happiness.

“I love a garden on a late summer night,” he said.  “It’s so fragrant.  Makes me miss the Shire in the summer.  We have an annual holiday, at the end of the summer, that we call, um, well, it’s called Lovers Day.  People give small gifts to those they love.  It’s also a good excuse for a party with lots of food and ale. There's usually a wedding or two and courting and engagement announcements. We also usually count up all the new babies,” Bilbo chuckled.  “Why two years ago, at the Lovers Day festival, we counted there were eighteen new babies that had been born that year with seven more couples pregnant.  I think that by the end of the year, we had twenty five babies born in one year.  It was a record year.”

“Twenty five?” Thorin asked in shock.

“Yes, well, that was just in Hobbiton.  But if I remember correctly, once you add in Tuckborough, Buckland, and Michel Delving, there were forty babies born that year in the Shire.”

No one had ever seen Thorin faint before and thankfully, no one but the hobbit was there to witness the first time he did.  Thorin opened his eyes to see a worried hobbit kneeling over him, lightly patting his cheeks.

“Thorin?  Thorin?  Are you with me?” Bilbo asked in concern.

Thorin sat up and grabbed Bilbo by the shirt.  “Tell no one what just happened.”

Bilbo stuttered and backed away.  “I won’t, I promise.  I wouldn’t dream of such a thing.”

“What you just said, about forty babies in one year.  Is that true?”

Bilbo blinked his eyes a couple of time.  “Well, yes, but that was, like I said, a record year.  Usually, there aren’t more than two dozen a year.”

“You mean to tell me that in one year, every year, your population grows by twenty four?” Thorin asked and watched in wonder as Bilbo nodded his head.  “That is incredible.”

“Why?  Do dwarves not have many children a year?” Bilbo asked.

“No.  We were lucky to see two a year in the Blue Mountains,” Thorin admitted.

“Only two?”

“Our race consists of very few dams, the females of our kind.  But conception does not come easily, gestation lasts 18 months, we have only one at a time, and it can take years before she is ready to conceive again.  Fili and Kili are five years a part in age.  That is about as close as two siblings can be.  My own brother and I were five years apart as well.  And because of the difficulty in carrying and delivering a child, most don’t have more than two or three.  Back, when Erebor was at its prime, most families had four children.  There was plenty of food and protection, so the babes came more easily, but since Smaug, our numbers have dwindled, severely. My own sister nearly did not survive Kili’s birth.  Oh that we had the abilities of hobbits.”

Bilbo thought about what Thorin had said.  No wonder the dwarves had all been so shocked to learn about hobbits.  It wasn’t just about the males being capable of giving birth, although that was certainly part of it, but it was the fact they could have so many.

“Do you wish to have children,” Thorin asked.  Bilbo looked at him with shock.  “Someday, I mean,” Thorin threw in quickly.

“Well, yes.  I had always hoped to have a family, but my family circumstances made me to be very respectable, but also slightly odd.  I never found anyone to marry and no one seemed very interested in me, either.  So I accepted my life to be one of bachelorhood.  I suppose when I die, I will leave Bag End to a cousin, since I will have no children to bequeath it too.”

“You said you were an only child, but you also have said hobbits are capable of lots of children,” Thorin pried.

Bilbo looked sad and Thorin was almost sorry he brought it up. 

“Most hobbits have no trouble with bearing children, but my mother did.  Many said it was because she had gone on adventures when she was younger, which is just silly, but hobbits blame things that happen on the unknown.  Mother would have loved to have more, but it never happened, much to her and my father’s sadness, but they always told me that I was all the more loved because they didn’t have to share.”  He chuckled sadly.  “I don’t suppose I’ll have any children now.”

“Why ever not?” Thorin asked.

“Because if they thought my mother had such bad luck bearing children after her youthful adventures, imagine what will Hobbiton will think of me when I return from this grand adventure.  No one will have me now.”  Bilbo sighed.

While Bilbo thought about these things, Thorin’s mind whirled and churned as well.  If he married Bilbo and Bilbo bore him children, why, within a decade, Thorin could have nine to fifteen children.  The very idea nearly made him faint again.  The line of Durin would never die if Thorin could sire a dozen children.  If Fili and Kili married hobbits, there could be… Thorin shivered.  Sweet Mahal, the number of princes and princesses would be enough to fill all of Ered Luin.  The very idea made him giddy.

He had to convince Bilbo to stay with him in Erebor and wed him.  If he could, he’d take the hobbit here and now and fill him with his seed, but that would be dangerous right now.  They still needed to get across Mirkwood and through the rough land that spread out between Mirkwood, Long Lake and the Lonely Mountain.  Not to mention there was a dragon to deal with.  He wouldn’t put Bilbo, pregnant with his children, in danger like that.

It would happen, though.  He would do it.  Thorin would make Bilbo his consort and Bilbo would bear him a dozen children.  Marrying Bilbo would be the greatest benefit to the royal line.  And if he was completely honest with himself, it wasn’t just the fact that Bilbo could bear children.  He was also quite comely and Thorin liked his spirit.  Bilbo was brave, too.  Foolishly so.  Yes, Thorin liked him quite a lot. 

He would start to court Bilbo immediately.  First thing would be to create him a gift that showed his interest in the hobbit and a promise to not show interest in anyone else.  He was unsure of a hobbit’s ways of courting and marriage, but Bilbo had mentioned a lover’s holiday.  Perhaps he could do something with that.

“You mentioned the holiday you hobbits refer to absurdly as Lovers Day,” Thorin said.

“It’s not absurd, Thorin,” Bilbo said with annoyance.  “It’s a very romantic holiday.  If you have someone to celebrate it with, anyway.”

Thorin grunted. “Has that day passed in the Shire yet this year?  You said it was in late summer.”

“I hardly know,” Bilbo said.  “I haven’t been able to keep up with the days since we left Rivendell.”

“Tomorrow is the last day of summer,” Thorin said.

“Tomorrow?” Bilbo smiled.  “Then tomorrow is Lovers Day.  Last day of summer.”  Bilbo sighed.  “I do hope it will be a lovely day.  Gifts are given, babies are counted and there is the ale competition.”

“What’s this about an ale competition?” the door opened and Bofur and Kili spilled out, somewhat unsteady on their feet.

“Looks like you two have already started,” Thorin grunted.

Bilbo laughed.  “Every year, those who like to brew their own ale, will bring a barrel to the Lovers Day festivities.  The Thain and the Mayor taste every one of them, and declare a winner.”

“Who is the Thain?” Bofur asked.

“He’s head of the Shire.”

“A king?” Thorin asked.

“No, not a king.  He is the master of the Shire-moot, and captain of the Shire-muster and Hobbitry-in-arms,” Bilbo rattled off the information just as he had learned it from his father. 

“The Shire has an army?” Bofur asked.

“In words, yes,” Bilbo said.  “In actuality, no.  We have an armory with old, blunt weapons.  The only time the armory has been put to use in the last fifty years was during the fell winter, when we had wolves crossing the frozen Brandywine River.  The Thain’s position is an old one and has been around since before hobbits lived in the Shire.  It’s more a ceremonial thing now, but it is always a Took and the title is passed from father to son.  Still, the Thain has great influence and keeps a good watch over the residents of the Shire.”

 “Like a king, then.”

Bilbo thought about it.  “Yes, I suppose.”

“And you said it was through the Took family?” Thorin asked.

“Your family, then?” Kili asked.

“Well, yes.  The current Thain is the eldest of the grandsons of the Old Took, who is also my grandfather,” Bilbo said.

“You are the grandson of the king?”

“He’s not a king, alright?  It’s not royalty.  Yes, I’m the Old Took’s grandson, and my eldest cousin is the current Thain, but that doesn’t make me anything special,” Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest.

“Are you saying,” Kili slurred unhappily, “that I’m nothing special because I’m not the first grandson of the king?”

“No, of course not,” Bilbo nearly yelled.  “Your grandfather was a real king.  You are a real prince.  My family is not royalty.  Alright?”  Bilbo stomped back inside and to his bedroll in the soft straw.  “Confounded dwarves,” he muttered to himself.


	4. Orange Topaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courting on the run is nearly impossible. Especially when there are giant spiders, viscous elves, barrels of fish, a dragon and gold sickness that gets in your way.

Bilbo was still lightly annoyed at Thorin and Kili the next morning, but some of Beorn’s bread and honey did him a world of good and by the time they were packing up to leave, Bilbo felt much better.  He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Thorin.

“As I was out, walking in the garden last night,” Thorin said with nervousness in his voice.  “I found a stream and in the stream bed was this,” he held out his hand to show Bilbo a small smooth stone the color of honey.  “It is orange topaz, the symbol of friendship.  Today is your lover’s holiday and I thought you might like a token of friendship and perhaps more.”

Bilbo stammered a bit, “Well, this is very kind, Thorin, but it is not necessary for you to feel obligated to celebrate a hobbit holiday for my sake.”

“I think it a very nice holiday.”

“It’s a lover’s holiday, Thorin.”

He nodded.  “I know.  Will you accept my gift?  If I had more time, I could have carved it. I still can.  Would that be more acceptable to you?”

“Thorin,” Bilbo looked up to him.  “This is like a courting gift.”

Thorin nodded.  “Yes.  I know I’m going about it all wrong, but out here, on the run, it is difficult to follow proper protocol.”

“So you are really asking me to court you?” Bilbo asked.

“I am,” Thorin answered.

Bilbo put his hand on Thorin’s.  “Do you ask to court me because you love me or because I could bear you children?”

“Well, that certianly is part of the reason,” Thorin said.

“The biggest part?” Bilbo asked, but Thorin did not answer.  “Yes, I thought so.  Thorin, listen to me.  I’ve grown quite fond of you.  Don’t ask me why when you have been so insufferable, but I have.  I believe I could grow to love you and for that love, I would court and marry you.  But I need you to feel the same way about me.”  He forced Thorin’s hand closed around the golden stone.  “Carve this gem as you would for a courting gift.  Think about me while you carve it.  About us.  When you are finished, if you desire to court me because you are fond of me and can love me for being Bilbo, then I am happy to accept your gift and if we are to marry, I would be honored to bear the children for the one I love.  But I will do it only because you truly love me.  I will not become your birthing slave.”

Thorin pulled his hand out of Bilbo’s grasp.  “I understand,” he said quietly.  “Forgive me.”  He turned and walked away.

Bilbo worried that he might have offended Thorin enough that he would never return to him in friendship and that made Bilbo sad.  But, he meant what he said.  He would not be a slave to Thorin, made to bear children for the rest of his life.

There wasn’t much time for anything else.  Once they left the safety of Beorn’s home, they were on the run again.  Mirkwood offered them a reprieve from the pursuit of the orcs, but an entirely new peril was being faced.  Thorin would have preferred the orcs.  At least you knew your enemy and with one slash of his sword, that enemy could be brought down.  Here, a sick magic hung in the air and threated to suffocate them all.  The only moments of sanity were when Thorin sat with the topaz in his hand, carefully carving it and thinking of Bilbo. 

He was ashamed of how he thought he could make Bilbo his consort so he could give him children.  He wanted a family, but going about it like that was all wrong.  If he was ever to have children, it would be with someone he loved and their children would be a product of that love.  Not for gain.  Never for gain.

Bilbo, for his part, was happy that Thorin still sought him out to sit next to when they rested or ate.  But, he never saw Thorin holding the little stone again, which made him a little sad.  The more he thought about it, the more he was sure he could marry and love Thorin entirely.  Perhaps he should try following some of the courting rituals of his people, that would, at least, show Thorin he was still interested in him.  Unfortunately, hobbit courting gifts and traditions were impossible to do in the dark forest where nothing good grew and no food, beyond their cram, could be cooked.  He was determined to find a way to do something nice for Thorin. 

* * *

The elves that captured them took everything from Thorin, except for the small orange gem, which he had tucked away in a secret place in the hem of his tunic’s hood.  He had kept it there so it could not be easily lost or dropped on the journey, and he was thankful he had because the elves had managed to confiscate everything else. 

He didn’t know what had happened to Bilbo.  They had lost him somewhere in the forest.  That horrible, accursed forest where foul creatures lived and a sickness that invaded one’s mind and senses hung heavy, and now, Bilbo was alone out there. 

Not knowing where Bilbo was or if he was even alive was maddening.  He missed him.  He was worried for his welfare and safely.  He missed the wide eyes that would stare at him while he told stories and the kind soft voice that would tell a few of his own.  He missed the fussy way he packed his bags and the sheer enjoyment on Bilbo’s face when he had the chance to wash his feet.  He missed the way Bilbo would quietly sit next to him in the evening around the campfire.  Sometimes they spoke, sometimes they did not, but his presence was always comforting.  Now, Thorin had no idea where Bilbo was.

But he kept hope in his heart.  Bilbo was smart and clever.  He had survived too many situations that should have killed him with his uncanny luck.  Bilbo was out there, alive.  He was sure of that.

Thorin pulled out the stone and looked at the partially carved designs.  He sighed.  Sweet Bilbo.  Without his knives, he couldn’t work on the stone to carefully carve it and pour into it his love for the hobbit.  So instead, he held it in his hand and twirled it in his fingers and thought of Bilbo, falling in love a little more and going crazy with being locked up and not knowing if Bilbo was even alive.  Not to mention they were running out of time to get to the Lonely Mountain before Durin’s Day. 

Thorin was ready to shout in his frustration, but such a display would probably please Thranduil and he would do nothing to make the elven king more smug than he already was, so Thorin sat quietly and waited out the days. 

And then, suddenly, Bilbo appeared, with the keys to the cells in his hands no less.  He freed Thorin first and while Thorin couldn’t have been more pleased to see Bilbo, now was not the time to express his joy.  Now was time to escape.  At least now he knew that Bilbo was alive and well.  But if they didn’t get out of here right away, there was no guarantee that they would all remain alive at all.  Bilbo showed them out and Thorin found he had no choice but to trust Bilbo and trust him, he did.

Upon arriving in Laketown, wet and cold, and the small gem still only half way finished, Thorin was forced to change his focus.  No longer could he spare the time to work on the little gem.  He would get back to it soon.  As soon as the dragon was taken care of and the Arkenstone found, Thorin would get proper carving tools and finish the stone.  Ah, the Arkenstone.  He was so close, he could taste it. 

* * *

Bilbo wanted so much to enjoy their victory, but everything had gone wrong.  Smaug was gone from Erebor.  He was even dead, but the fear of having lost Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur had been too terrible to enjoy the triumph of Smaug’s death.  What was more disturbing was Thorin’s lack of concern for the nephews he had raised as his sons.  Then, miraculously, they were reunited and while Thorin was very happy to have his kin returned, he only seemed more, well as much as Bilbo hated to use the word, crazy.  But he wasn’t always.  He had moments, hours, where he was himself and Bilbo loved to spend time with him.  As he couldn’t gift Thorin with plants or food, the way a hobbit would use when courting, he instead would do small acts of kindness or service and Thorin would react with kind words, loving smiles and gentle touches.

But those moments of loving tenderness finally ceased altogether and Bilbo thought his heart might break in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to each of you who comment. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	5. Little Orange Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Five Armies is over. Finding love among the pain and sorrow of war gives everyone a little hope.

Thorin lay on the frozen ground, dying.  He could feel the life, seeping out of the wound in his chest.  At least Bilbo was with him, here, at the end. 

“Forgive me,” Thorin gasped.

Bilbo shook his head.  “There’s nothing to forgive,” Bilbo said, trying desperately to smile through the tears.

“I would take back those things I said and did,” Thorin’s breath grew harsh.

“All is forgiven, Thorin.  Please don’t give up,” Bilbo pleaded.

“In my breast pocket,” Thorin said.  “Your gem.  Find it.”

Bilbo tenderly stuck his hand into Thorin’s tunic.  He tried to avoid the wound Azog’s sword had made, but accidentally nudged it.  Thorin groaned.  But Bilbo felt the small gem and reached into the pocket.  He held it up for Thorin to see.

“I finished it,” Thorin gasped.  “Finished it and was going to ask you,” he took in a rattling breath, “ask you to let me court you.  I love you, Bilbo Baggins.  I love,” but Thorin’s last words were drowned out by the shouts of dwarves and the sound of many boots running across the ice towards them.  Bilbo held the gem in one hand, and Thorin’s hand in the other.  Thorin broke his gaze with Bilbo’s eyes and looked up at the sky.

Oin and Gandalf pushed through and knocked Bilbo out of the way.  Spells were spoken by both the healer and the wizard.  And Bilbo could only stare in shock.  A hand came to rest on his shoulder and Bilbo looked into the kind face of Bofur.  He was covered in blood, too, but most of it didn’t look to be his own.  Bilbo looked to the other members of the company that had gathered.  Dwalin was not there.  Neither were Fili and Kili. 

Bilbo let out a sob.  He had seen what had happened to Fili.  The lad was dead.  He hoped Kili had been spared his brother’s fate.  Time passed and Bilbo was not aware of it.  All he knew was the cold that was seeping through his clothes and the fear that had settled in his heart.  Several of the company had run off, disappeared to who knows where and Bilbo didn’t find it in himself to care.  Thorin had declared his love for Bilbo and then died.  Bilbo squeezed his hand around the stone, feeling it dig into his palm. 

“Come along, laddie,” he finally heard Balin say to him.  Bilbo looked to where Thorin lay and was surprised to find he was no longer there. 

“Where is he?” Bilbo asked frantically.

“You must have taken a strong hit to the head.  I think you blacked out there for a time.  Thorin has been carried away, back to the mountain,” Balin said.

“Will he be buried with honor?” Bilbo couldn’t help but ask.

“Not yet,” Balin said.  “He still lives, Bilbo.  He still lives and if you are by his side, I believe he will recover more quickly.”

“Come along, now.  Let’s have Oin look at you when we get back.  I think you might have a concussion.”

Balin grasped Bilbo by the arms and helped him to stand, leaning into the hobbit, giving him support.  Bilbo staggered along.

“What happened to Kili?” Bilbo asked.

“He,” Balin sighed, “He was killed by Bolg.”

Bilbo felt his legs give way.  Balin’s strength kept Bilbo from falling down.  “The princes are dead?”

Balin sniffed away his tears.  “Aye, laddie.  They have both returned to our creator.  They will be buried with honor and returned to the stone.”

From that moment on, Bilbo was unfamiliar with the passage of time.  It all went by in a cold blur.  Oin’s face appeared in his and asked him questions, but Bilbo didn’t care to answer them.  He only wanted to be with Thorin and would tell them nothing else until he was allowed to see the king.

Thorin was covered head to toe in bandages.  Gandalf sat nearby and watched over him.   Bilbo was given a bedroll next to Thorin and Oin laid him down.  He declared that other than some minor cuts and bruises, he had suffered nothing more than the concussion.  They would keep a close eye on him over the next two days.  Bilbo reached out his hand and grasped Thorin’s and as he fell asleep, he would not let go.

* * *

All Bilbo could think about was Thorin’s declaration of love.  He carefully opened his hand that held the small stone.  He had not yet taken time to look at the stone Thorin had given him.  Its natural orange color shone like the sun.  The carvings into it were intricate and beautiful.  The time and patience it must have taken to carve something so delicately into the hard stone.  Bilbo’s heart was filled with love and adoration for the dwarf who had made it just for him.

If Thorin recovered from his grievous wounds, and would still have Bilbo, Bilbo would be so very happy to accept.  He hoped Thorin wouldn’t change his mind because he survived.  Bilbo started to doubt.  Perhaps Thorin would want to marry properly; a dwarrowdam of good rank and family.  Well, the stone was his, no matter what and Bilbo was happy to know he would always have this little orange treasure from Thorin.

A day and a half passed before Thorin opened his eyes again.  He smiled to see Bilbo laying on a bedroll next to him, sleeping, but still holding his hand.  He gave Bilbo’s hand a squeeze and Bilbo opened his eyes.

“Thorin!” Bilbo said, sitting up quickly.  The blood rushed from his head and he felt dizzy, gripping onto Thorin’s hand more tightly as he fought the wave of vertigo. 

“Bilbo, are you alright?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo chuckled.  “You are the one with the hole in your chest and you are asking me?  That makes me quite pathetic, I think.  I’m well, Thorin, just momentarily dizzy.”

“He should be dizzy,” Oin came into the room.  “He took a whack to the head and then fell unconscious onto the rocks with the same head.  It’s a wonder he’s awake at all.”

Thorin looked Bilbo over with a careful eye.  Oin started to poke and prod at Thorin, who yelped, whimpered and scrunched his eyes in pain.  Finally, the bandages were replaced, and Thorin was forced to drink a tea with bitter herbs to help with pain.  Bilbo sat and held his hand through it all.

“Will you be alright now?” Bilbo asked after Oin had left.

“Yes, now that I’m not being abused by the healer,” Thorin grimaced.  “What’s wrong my hobbit?” Thorin wondered at seeing Bilbo’s frowning face.

“You almost died.  I thought for a while you had.  I thought I had lost you and that was such a terrible thought.  How would I go on without Thorin Oakenshield alive in the world?”

“I’m alive, thanks to you, and Oin and who knows who else,” Thorin sighed.

“Do you,” Bilbo started and his voice faltered for a moment.  “Do you remember what you said to me?  Just before you almost died?”

“Some.  I don’t remember the exact words or the order in which anything was said, but I do seem to remember telling you that I loved you.”  Thorin smiled.  His hand went to his chest, like he was feeling for something.  “My clothes.  Where are my clothes?  I need my tunic.  I have something to give you.”

“I have what you are seeking for here.”  Bilbo opened his hand to show Thorin the topaz gem.  “You gave it to me, just before you said you loved me.”

“I’m sorry it was not given to you properly.”  Thorin took the gem from Bilbo’s hand and looked at it carefully.  “This is the gem that I presented to you at Beorn’s.  You asked me to carve it and think about how I truly felt about you.  With every chip and scratch of the stone, I thought of you.  I thought of your face, your hair, your voice.  I thought of your stories, the way you looked when you opened the door of Bag End to me.  I thought of your bravery and loyalty to me.  I thought of your kindness to my nephews and the others.  And the more I carved away at the stone, the more I loved you until I realized that my love for you was genuine and I wanted to prove to you my love.”  He looked up from the bead and into Bilbo’s eyes.  “And now, if you will accept this bead, I will offer it to you in friendship.  You do not need to make me any promises.” He held the bead out to Bilbo again.

“I do accept it, Thorin.  I accept it in friendship and I hope your offer to court is still open,” he took the bead back.

“It is,” Thorin’s eyes were wide, “but I didn’t dare hope you would be interested after the way I treated you.”

“I am interested and I accept.”  Bilbo leaned forward, careful of his equilibrium, and kissed Thorin gently on the lips.

When he sat back up and looked at Thorin, they both wore large smiles.  He was ready to go for another kiss when a loud commotion on the other side of the door startled them both.

“Thorin, laddie,” Balin said, “thank Mahal for your life.”

Thorin was surrounded by his company except for three; Fili, Kili and Dwalin.  Thorin’s eyes filled with tears.  “I remember Fili’s death,” he whispered.  “But do not tell me Kili and Dwalin fell too.”

No one could look Thorin in the eye and Thorin understood.  “No, please, no.”

“Kili fell, but Dwalin lives. He sits with their bodies, watching over them continuously.  He will not leave them,” Balin said sadly.

“Take me to them,” Thorin said, struggling to get up.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Balin asked.

“Take me to them,” Thorin roared.  With the strong support of Balin and Gloin, Thorin was aided as he walked slowly and painfully to the crypt where the two princes lay.  Dwalin sat on the stone floor between them, his head bowed and his axes at his feet in a stance of guilt and penance. 

Thorin released himself from his helpers and walked, alone, towards his shield brother.

“Dwalin, you do them great honor by sitting with them.”

“They deserve better honor than I can give them.  They fell because I could not protect them,” Dwalin’s voice broke.

“There was nothing you could have done.  They were the greatest of warriors and they died an honorable death,” Thorin painfully knelt before Dwalin.  “I cannot express my gratitude to you for all you did for them over the course of their lives.  You taught them, trained them, helped them, laughed with them, protected them and loved them.  I often heard them speak of you as Uncle Dwalin, because that is what they felt for you.”

Dwalin cried.  For the first time since the princes had been laid out on the stone tables, he allowed himself to cry and he did so in front of the entire company.  Thorin joined in with his tears and then Balin and soon, everyone joined and they all cried together, and when the tears had been wept, Bilbo stood among them and sang a song.  It wasn’t a dirge or really a song of mourning.  It was a song of the seasons that was often sung as a lullaby in the Shire.  It sang of spring, and the blossoming of the plants from their winter sleep to buds of light greens and pinks and yellows.  He sang of summer and the warmth, the joy, the carefree days and the vivid colors of trees and flowers.  He sand of autumn and the vibrancy of the reds, oranges and golds and days filled with jumping in piles of leaves and of hot cider and harvest.  Last, he sang of winter and its cold days, snow that blanketed the earth, and the sleeping death of living plants, only to be brought alive again when the spring came.  It seemed appropriate somehow and while there were no dry eyes, no more heart-wrenching tears were shed.

Thorin helped Dwalin off the floor and then he picked up the two axes.  He held them out to Dwalin and spoke quiet words in a language Bilbo never had any hopes of learning to speak or understand.  Dwalin took his axes and they all left together, except for Thorin.  He stayed behind.  Bilbo watched the others walk away and he looked back at Thorin, whose hands rested on both stone tables.  Bilbo didn’t have the heart to watch any more.  This moment was for Thorin and his sister’s sons, whom he had loved as his own.  Bilbo walked several feet away from the door and waited.

When Thorin finally came to the door, he was utterly exhausted.  Bilbo went to him and offered his shoulder.  Thorin leaned heavily on it and they stumbled down the hall together, back to their room.  Oin was waiting for them and he helped Thorin back down onto his bed.  He reapplied bandages where they were needed.  Thorin should not have gotten up like that, nor walked halfway around Erebor.  But he would not berate Thorin for what he had done.  They were his nephews and Dwalin his shield brother.  They needed him to be strong for a while and now that it was past, he could rest again.

Bilbo sat nearby and watched Thorin succumb to his exhaustion and pain.  He wouldn’t leave his side.  Not now, nor ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, everyone for your support and comments. Have a fantastic day.


	6. Bound in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fell in love, they courted, now they are getting married with all the fun and joy of the wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we start to get to the meat of the story. Take note that this is where the rating comes in. It's a wedding night, after all.

The following half year was a whirlwind of activity within the mountain.  The princes were buried into the tombs where their forefather’s slept.  Letters were sent out with messengers and ravens, letting all dwarves in Arda know that Erebor was reclaimed and within a month, caravans of dwarves started to arrive from all over.  Thorin passively led the cleanup and restoration for the first two months while his body recovered from its injuries, by setting up a committee who were then in charge of all the work.   When Thorin had recovered, he joined in.  Cleaning, clearing, and working.  He spent more time than he liked in meetings with the men of Dale and Laketown and the elves of Mirkwood.  He actively courted Bilbo, who courted him back in his own way, which thrilled Thorin to no end.

Gold was distributed to those to whom it had been promised.  Treaties were discussed, trade routes between the three kingdoms were established and the first winter and spring in the mountain were survived.  Thorin was crowned king and the wedding of Thorin and Bilbo was set for early summer.  Bilbo wrote to his family and the Thain in the Shire with instruction on the deed for Bag End. 

A caravan travelling from Ered Luin stopped at the boarders of the Shire and a wagon was sent with two dwarves to collect Bilbo’s belongings.  So by the time the wedding had arrived, Bilbo’s arm chair, all his books, the portraits of his parents, and a collection of seeds, herbs, and his favorite cookware had arrived and were awaiting him in the king’s chambers.  So far, Thorin had not yet moved into them.  He wanted to wait until he was married and then he and his consort would take the king’s suite together.

Balin led the ceremony that joined Thorin to Bilbo and Bilbo to Thorin.  A dark blue strip of cloth was wrapped around their hands during the ceremony and they had to remain tied together until after the feast and they had arrived in their home.  Only when they were alone and ready to consummate the marriage were they allowed to remove the ribbon that bound them together.

Now it was time for a different kind of binding; a far more pleasurable binding than the ribbon tied around their hands.  When they reached their suite, the doors were closed and locked.  Bilbo was about to reach up to the ribbon to untie it, but Thorin stopped him.

“Not yet,” he rumbled as he leaned against Bilbo’s chest and kissed the nape of his neck.  Bilbo closed his eyes and shivered.  Slowly and gently, Thorin kissed every part of Bilbo’s face and neck, where the skin was exposed.  He unbuttoned the coat and then the vest that Bilbo wore, but he did not try to remove the clothes just yet.  He untied the laces that closed Bilbo’s shirt and let the shirt hang open in a ‘v’ at his neck and chest.  With a gentle hand, ran light touches over Bilbo’s chest and Bilbo shivered again.  He chuckled.  “Does that feel nice, my One?”

“So nice,” Bilbo breathed.  He decided it was his turn and followed the same motions.  Thorin’s coat was unbuttoned and Bilbo was met with an armored shirt.  There was no getting that open.  He grunted in frustration and instead reached for Thorin’s belt, undoing the clasp and letting it fall to the floor.  He reached his hand up under the armored shirt and tunic and felt the chest underneath.  Now it was Thorin’s turn to shiver.

“Come on,” Bilbo said. “This isn’t fair.”

Thorin chuckled.  “You’re right.”  He reached to the ribbon.  “We are bound together, always.”

“Always, Thorin.”

Bilbo and Thorin took the ends of the ribbon and pulled.  The knot slipped out and the ribbon easily fell away from their hands.  Bilbo wasted no time and shoved the coat from Thorin’s shoulders, then reach for the armored shirt.

“How in the world do you get the thing off?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin laughed and showed Bilbo the secret set of clasps that held the shirt together.  Once that was gotten rid of, Bilbo attacked Thorin’s skin, peppering him with kisses.

“Bilbo?” Thorin asked while his neck was being assaulted by Bilbo’s mouth.  Bilbo hummed into his skin.  “How do you know when your body is ready to conceive?”

Bilbo pulled away.  “I’m not entirely sure since I’ve never been in a position to need to know that information.  But, if what us lads talked about in secret was true, our bodies would get warm and slick, but I imagine that is true anytime one makes love.”

Thorin hummed thoughtfully.  “As much as I want to take you fully, I don’t desire for you to conceive just yet.”

“What?” Bilbo looked at him in wonder.  “I thought you wanted that.  I thought you wanted children.”

“I do,” Thorin said, “so much, but not yet.  I love you so much and I want time with just you and me first.  I want time for us to be together before adding children.”

Bilbo’s mouth twitched and smiled.  He stood up on his toes and brought Thorin into a passionate kiss.  “I want that, too.”

“We’ll still join together, but I won’t remain inside for the seed to be planted within you,” Thorin said.

“It will be wonderful now and even more so when we are ready for you to impregnate me,” Bilbo said. “And when you do, we will have such beautiful children.”

Thorin didn’t want to wait any longer.  He attacked Bilbo’s mouth with his own and his hands pulled and tugged at the clothing that separated them.  When they were finally rid of their clothes, Thorin pulled them both down onto the large bed.  Hands roamed everywhere, lips kissed everything, and declarations of love and adoration were whispered and moaned into each other’s ears.

Bilbo felt warm and slick and completely happy.  His body tingled with joy and excitement, but nothing could prepare him for the delicious shock of having Thorin breech his body for the first time.  It was like nothing he could have ever imagined.  It was so pleasurable, so perfect, so arousing, that tears came to him and he yelled out in ecstasy. 

Slow, gentle caresses gave way to the uncontrolled thrusting of bodies together and when it became too much, Bilbo cried out, feeling nothing but perfect, blinding, pleasure as he climaxed.  Thorin let out a growl as he quickly pulled his body from Bilbo’s and allowed his seed to be spilt on Bilbo’s legs and stomach.  Once the wave of intensity passed, Thorin made to roll off of Bilbo, but Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin and pulled him close. 

“Don’t go just yet.”

And so they stayed together, lazily trading kisses.

Thorin’s face blushed slightly while they kissed.  Bilbo smiled at him with a look of humor.  “Why do you blush, my love?  Are you embarrassed by what we just did?”

“No, of course not,” Thorin quickly propped his body up on one elbow.  “It’s just, well,” he gave Bilbo a shy smile.  “I want you to brush and braid my hair.”

Bilbo’s smile widened.  “May I?  Really?”

“We’re married now,” Thorin leaned in to give Bilbo’s neck a kiss.  “I want to feel your fingers in my hair and maybe you will let me brush and braid yours?”

“You don’t even need to ask,” Bilbo said.  He hopped up and ran to the washroom.  He returned a few moments later with hot, wet rags for cleaning themselves with and a beautiful brush Bilbo had been gifted.  He knelt on the bed behind Thorin and touched the brush to the top of Thorin’s head.  In a long, slow, steady stroke, he pulled the brush through the thick mane.  Thorin let out a moan of pleasure; much like the ones he had made while making love to Bilbo not moments before.  Bilbo’s stomach filled with fire at the sound.

He gently unclasped the many beads that adorned Thorin’s hair and ran his fingers through the braids, untangling them.  He glanced at Thorin’s face and saw Thorin’s eyes closed and his mouth open slightly, looking to be in such pleasure.  Once the braids were undone, Bilbo ran the brush slowly through Thorin’s hair again, listening to the wonderful sounds of pleasure coming from Thorin.  He played with Thorin’s ears and exposed the back of Thorin’s neck, kissing the sensitive skin there.  Thorin shivered at Bilbo’s touches and Bilbo couldn’t help but smile a great big grin at the erotic way Throin moaned and shivered from the simple act of his hair being brushed.

Finally, Thorin couldn’t take it any longer.  He spun around, took the brush from Bilbo’s hand and started to undo the braids from the hobbit’s hair.  Bilbo could not help but see how very much Thorin’s body had enjoyed his hair being played with.  His arousal was quite evident.  He brushed at Bilbo’s hair, which didn’t seem to have quite the same effect to his body as it did to Thorin’s but simply seeing Thorin, hot and thick before him was enough to reawaken his own lust and desire.

They made love again, but this time, lust fueled by the act of brushing hair, drove them, and it was hot and passionate and Bilbo loved every second of it.  It didn’t take them long at that pace for them both to find their climatic ends and once again Thorin pulled his body away from Bilbo’s at the last second, shooting his hot seed onto Bilbo’s body instead of inside.

They could hardly keep their eyes open. Thorin reached for the blanket and pulled it up and over them.

“I had no idea,” Bilbo was still panting, “that brushing your hair was going to be so completely amazing.”

Thorin gave a playful growl and pulled Bilbo close to his body.  They traded a few kisses and took a few moments to find comfortable positions lying next to each other.  Bilbo tucked his smaller body up against Thorin and lazily kissed his chest until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Penreth, an amazing plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed and Thorin has proven to BIlbo over and over how much he loves him for being Bilbo. But now, they are ready for children and Thorin can't get over the idea that he might soon be a father.

A year now had passed since they had been married and it had been the greatest year of Bilbo’s life.  Thorin proved over and over to him that he loved Bilbo for being Bilbo and while they often talked about children, Bilbo never once felt pressure from Thorin to become pregnant.  But, Bilbo wanted to.  He was ready for children and he hoped Thorin would soon be ready, too.

Still, Thorin was Bilbo's world.  And while Thorin was still Thorin, and that entailed bouts of anger (mostly at elves) and moodiness, he too was happier than he had ever been in his life.  Several members of the company had mentioned this and even a letter from his sister Dis, who had decided to stay in the Blue Mountains, commented on the change in Thorin’s behavior through his letters alone.

Thorin laid all blame for his cheerfulness on Bilbo.  The little hobbit made him happy and gave him life.  He wanted children now; little babes that were the products of his love and devotion to Bilbo.  They had talked many times during the year about starting a family and Thorin had the idea that Bilbo was ready now.  It was time to ask.

“I was wondering,” Thorin asked on the anniversary of their joining, “if you are ready for children yet?”

Bilbo smiled and kissed Thorin.  “I am.  I want our little ones so much.  Are you ready?”

Thorin lifted Bilbo off the ground and walked quickly to their bedroom. "I am," he whispered into Bilbo's sensitive ear. He gently deposited the hobbit on the bed and climbed up onto the bed to straddle Bilbo’s legs.  Bilbo laid back on the bed and Thorin knelt on hands and knees, hovering just over Bilbo’s body.  He leaned into Bilbo’s face, kissed it passionately, then whispered with hot breath into his One’s ear, “You are so amazing and now, you will know me completely.”

“Fill me, Thorin.  I want your seed.  I want to bear your children,” Bilbo’s voice was gravelly with desire.

“Then let me fill you.”  Thorin pulled at the clothes and kiss Bilbo’s body.  When the clothes that separated them were too much of a frustration, Thorin got off of Bilbo’s legs and they undressed.  It took Thorin longer because of his boots and the many layers of clothes he wore, so Bilbo slipped under the blankets and watched Thorin.  The hard muscles rippled beneath his skin and his hair fell long and loose around his shoulders.  Oh, that hair.  Bilbo didn’t ever think it was possible to love the hair on someone’s head, but Bilbo loved Thorin’s hair.  It was soft and thick and Bilbo adored running his fingers through it.

Thorin climbed under the blankets and pulled his One close to his body.  They held each other, caressed each other and kissed some more.  Their bodies were brought to full arousal and the thick blankets suddenly became too hot.  They were tossed off their sweaty bodies and Thorin prepared the way to enter his hobbit.  Bilbo, for his part, moaned and writhed about under Thorin’s careful attention.  He never grew tired of the sensation of being joined with Thorin and now, thinking how tonight Thorin would remain inside of him to the end, was especially exciting and arousing.

Their bodies rocked and swayed.  Each movement, each touch was more wonderful than the last.  When Bilbo cried out for Thorin to fill him, Thorin could not help but obey and he let the natural instincts of his body take over and for the first time in their married lives, Thorin’s thick, hot seed was released into Bilbo and Bilbo cried out in joy at the feeling.  They stayed together on the bed for a long while, breathing in the scent of the other and their hands holding each other.  Bilbo did not wish to move.  He did not want a single drop of Thorin’s spend to leak out of him.  He wanted so much to know if it would take or not.  Had it worked?  Would he bear Thorin’s children come late winter?  Well, maybe they should join a few more times over the next few days and weeks, just to make sure, and he suggested this to Thorin.

Thorin was only too happy to agree.  He wanted to be sure, too.  After all, these would be his sons and heirs.

* * *

Bilbo was tired.  It had been a long day.  The plans for winter storage were well under way.  It was no small task to make sure the mountain was supplied with enough food to feed thousands of dwarrow over the course of the winter.  It was the middle of summer now and much too warm and pleasant outside to be thinking of winter stores.

He wasn’t feeling his best.  Too much time in the mountain.  Hobbits were creatures of the soil.  They needed sunshine and rain, just like a flower. 

“Are you well, my gem?” Thorin asked that night.  “You look pale.”

“I need to get out of the mountain for a while tomorrow.  Hobbits weren’t meant to stay underground like you dwarves.”

“Then let us spend some time out tomorrow.”

“You don’t need to come with me.  I’m quite fine on my own outside.”

“How about I want to come with you?  Believe it or not, but for most of my life, we were either homeless and wandering the wilds or I was living in the Blue Mountains, in a village.  I miss being outside, too.”

“Then I would very much enjoy your company outside.”

The next morning, Thorin packed some food in a bag and strapped it over his shoulder.  Hand in hand, Thorin and Bilbo walked out of the mountain and into the sunshine. 

They took some time to meet with the dwarves who worked outside of the mountain.  Some worked at the waste rock from the mines that was dumped outside the mountain. A team of dwarves kept the waste rock moving so it didn’t build up directly on the side of the mountain.  Some dwarves were in charge of the stables, which were in a large cave, near the main gate.  There were merchants going in and out of the mountain all day, visitors, and the dwarves who were attempting to grow some of the crop that Erebor would later harvest and store for the winter.  They visited many of these hard workers and of course, took time to relax and look out over the land scape.  When they returned that evening, Bilbo was already looking much better.  The sunshine had done him some good.

Thorin joke about him being like a delicate flower, which had earned him a hard slap to the shoulder, but also a passionate kiss to the lips.

The next morning, Bilbo was looking pale again.  “I thought yesterday’s outing helped,” Thorin said.

“It did.  Perhaps I’m coming down with something,” Bilbo said.

“Or perhaps you’re pregnant,” Thorin half joked, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he looked in wonder to Bilbo.  “Oh,” he breathed.  “Do you think you might be?”

“Only one way to find out,” Bilbo’s face lit up.  “Excuse me.”

“Bilbo!” Thorin called out as his One ran out the door and down the hall.  “Where are you going?”

“I’ll see you at lunch!” Bilbo called out as he ran.

Thorin nearly ran after him, but he did have things he needed to do.  But Bilbo possibly being pregnant with his children seemed much more important, and so Thorin took off running after Bilbo.  He saw his hobbit turn a corner.  He was headed out for the main gates.

“Bilbo!” Thorin yelled. 

Bilbo came to a stop and turned around, waiting impatiently for Thorin to catch up.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to find some Penreth,” Bilbo said.

“The weed?”

“You’re aware of it?” Bilbo asked.

“It’s a weed that is a menace to my sister’s garden,” Thorin said.

“Yes, it is a weed of the most annoying kind, but it also had a special property that when used, can detect whether or not one is pregnant,” Bilbo whispered all this very quickly.  “You can come with me if you wish and help me find some.”

Thorin nodded.  They walked together to the gates.  “How does it work?” Thorin asked.

“This is hardly the time or place for me to be explaining things of that nature,” Bilbo said, “But trust me.  It works.”

“Would Oin not have any among his supply of herbs?” Thorin asked.

“Of course not.  It’s a weed, Thorin.  Plus, it also has to be fresh.”

They went out to the fields where the dwarves were hard at work caring for their crop.

“King Thorin, it is an honor to have you with us a second day,” the head farmer bowed.

“Do you have any Penreth?” Bilbo asked.

“Aye.  Our workers on the east side of the field just pulled some fresh today.”

“Where is it?” Bilbo asked.

“We burn it,” the head farmer said.  “But I’m sure if you look, you’ll find some growing in places it shouldn’t.”  Bilbo ran into the fields.

The head gardener looked with a confused face to his king.  “He is aware it’s a weed, doesn’t he?”

Thorin smiled and watched his hobbit dart around the fields looking for his plant.  “It’s a hobbit thing,” Thorin shrugged.

The gardener accepted the explanation and moments later, Bilbo shouted a cry of triumph and came running back to Thorin.  “I have what I need.”   His face was flushed with excitement.

Thorin nodded, thanked the farmer and they walked quickly back towards the mountain.  “Can you explain this to me now?”

Bilbo chuckled.  “Well, it’s quite simple really.  I must pass water on the weed.  If I am with child, the leaves will turn red.”

“That’s it?”

Bilbo nodded.  “Yep, that’s it, but it must be done quickly after the weed is picked.”

Thorin looked around.  “There is a large crevice in the rock over there.  You can relieve yourself there and I will stand guard.”

“I can’t do that out here,” Bilbo said, looking scandalized.

“No one is watching and I’ll keep guard.  Please Bilbo, the suspense is killing me.”

Bilbo chuckled.  “Me too.  Alright,” he grabbed Thorin by the hand.  “Come on.”  They went to the crevice in the rock and Bilbo placed the weed on the stony ground. 

“There’s no one about,” Thorin said.

Bilbo undid the button and unlaced his breeches and took careful aim.  He closed his eyes, after making sure his stream was true and waited to open them until after he was done.  He closed his pants back up and slowly opened his eyes.

“Well?” Thorin quietly asked.

“Red!” Bilbo cried out.  “They turned red!”

Thorin appeared at Bilbo’s side and they both stared at the plant together.  “You’re sure that’s what that means?” Thorin asked.

“It is one of the secrets of the Shire,” Bilbo grinned.  “I’m pregnant, Thorin.”

Thorin pulled Bilbo into a hug and cried into his shoulder.  “Sweet Mahal.  I never thought I’d have children of my own.”

“Now, at the least, you’ll have three and if we’re lucky, we’ll get five,” Bilbo kissed Thorin’s neck.

Thorin grew stiff and backed a step away from Bilbo.  “Durin’s beard!  What if we have five?” He picked up Bilbo in a great hug.  “That would be the greatest blessing ever!  Come on, back to the mountain.  I’ve got to write Dis,” he pulled at Bilbo’s hand and they nearly ran back, “then we’re calling the company together and giving them the news.  We’ll wait a bit longer before the announcement to Erebor.  And, oh!” Thorin stopped.  “Should you be running like this?  Do you need me to carry you?”

Bilbo nearly ran into Thorin when he stopped.  “Carry me?  I should say not.” And with that, Bilbo ran past Thorin towards the entrance gates.

“Thorin!” Balin called to him as soon as he reentered the mountain.  “My king, where have you been?  The merchant’s council is waiting.”

“I can’t right now Balin,” Thorin said.

“You must.  They are already waiting.”

Thorin turned to Bilbo.  “Gather everyone together in one hour.”

Bilbo nodded and turned to go, but not before he and Thorin shared a quick kiss.

Thorin walked into the council room.

“My apologies, but something came up, so we’ll keep this meeting short and to the point.  We have one hour,” Thorin took his seat at the table.  He wondered if he would be able to concentrate at all.  How could he survive the next hour when all he could think about was Bilbo’s stomach, round and tight with their children.


	8. The Growing Bumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company is told the news and a letter is sent to Dis. Thorin finds that hobbits are quite happy, albeit hungry, creatures when they are with child.

The company sat together in the Gathering Room, a common room with lots of chair, tables and a large hearth.  It was for the use of Thorin’s company only.  The group that gathered was a cheerful bunch, but they missed the two young princes and their infectious laughs.  Bilbo, Thorin and Balin had not yet arrived.

“Do you think we’re here for what I think we’re here for?” Ori asked.  His hands were splotched with ink and his clothes were covered in a layer of dust, which Dori had tried to knock off of him.

“I hope so,” Bofur grinned.

“Do you really think that?” Gloin asked.

Bombur nodded and Dwalin wrinkled his nose.

“Anyone care to take a wage on that?” Nori asked.  Everyone laughed, but never had the chance to take Nori up on his suggestion because the door opened and Thorin walked in, hand in hand with Bilbo and Balin trailing behind.

“If you haven’t guessed why we’ve called you here,” Thorin said with a huge grin on his face, “then I will think you a simpleton.”

Bofur let out a great whoop. 

“Is it true, then?” Dori asked.

“It is,” Thorin smiled, “Bilbo is with child, or as it goes with hobbits, children.”

Cheers rose from the group and Thorin and Bilbo were slapped on the back and offered all sorts of unwelcomed parenting advice.

“I think I know a little something,” Thorin finally said, after Nori described the smell of soiled changing rag, “after all, I did have a hand in raising Kili and Fili.”

“And we all know what little angels those two troublemakers were,” Dwalin grumbled good-naturedly.

“Well, they had Dis for a mother.  At least these little ones will have Bilbo.  A much more patient, gentler soul to raise them.”

“Let’s see, a year and a half from now,” Oin said, counting on his fingers, “that would make them due around,”

“A year and a half?” Bilbo blurted out.  “Oh no, hobbits carry for nine months.”

“Nine months?” the company cried out as one. 

Thorin had been spared the humiliation of having witnesses the first time he fainted, but not the second time, as he passed out in front of the entire company.  Dwalin barked in laughter.

“Oh dear,” Bilbo said.

A quick whiff of smelling salts later, happily shoved under his nose by Oin, and the king was among the living again.  Dwalin was still laughing.

“Did, you say, nine months?” Thorin asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“I did,” Bilbo confirmed.

“Great Mahal!” Thorin jumped up, “That’s only half the time.  There’s so much to do.  Get the head carpenter here immediately!”

“Now, now,” Bilbo said, placing a hand on Thorin’s arm.  “We’ve got plenty of time.”

“So we’re looking at late winter for the arrival of your little ones?” Oin asked.

Bilbo nodded.  Oin looked to Thorin, who had a terrified expression on his face. 

“We’re in better conditions, Thorin,” Oin said.  “Erebor is a safe, thriving place.  All will be well.”

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked.  “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just, well, Kili was born in mid-winter.  We nearly lost him and Dis.  It was so cold that year.  We hadn’t had much food.  The lads’ father and I gave up what food we could so Dis could have enough to eat, but she would give what she had to Fili.  She didn’t have the strength when Kili came and he was such a small, sickly thing.  Oh, Bilbo, I couldn’t stand it if anything like that happened to you.” Thorin pulled Bilbo into a crushing, protective hug.

“That won’t happen this time,” Balin said.  “Oin’s right.  Erebor is warm and safe in the winter.  We’ll have plenty of food stored away and Bilbo will be much healthier.”

Bilbo tapped Thorin’s back, “It’s going to be alright and these children will bring us joy during the dark winter.”

After the company had left to return back to their home and duties, Oin remained with Bilbo and Thorin.  “Would you like me to take a look at you?” Oin asked.

Bilbo nodded and led Oin to his and Thorin’s chambers.  Bilbo laid out on the bed and unlaced his breeches.  With cold hands, Oin pushed at the base of Bilbo’s stomach.  “Yes, I can feel the swelling.”  When he was done, Bilbo sat up and leaned against Thorin, who still looked to be in need of comfort and support.

“Any sickness?” Oin asked.  “Do hobbits get sick when they are expecting?”

“No,” Bilbo answered.  “Quite the opposite.  We tend to eat more, especially males because we carry more at once.”

“Anything I have is yours,” Thorin said.

“That won’t be necessary,” Oin said.  “We’ve got plenty of food.  You don’t need to be giving up any of your own this time.”

Bilbo nodded.  “The king must be kept well, too, but I do have one concern,” Bilbo said, looking to the grey haired healer.  “I’m guessing dwarven babes are larger than hobbit babes.  I’m concerned about the children’s size.  What if their heads are too big and I can’t birth them?”

“I’ll do some research as to practices that can be done to facilitate that possibility,” Oin said professionally.  “You don’t worry about that right now.  For now, take care of yourself and do what you have to do to make those babies grow big and strong.”

Bilbo nodded and happily laid his head against Thorin’s chest.  Oin left them and Thorin’s arm came around Bilbo’s back and he held his precious hobbit close.  “I’ll take good care of you,” Thorin promised.

“I know you will.”

* * *

Summer gave way to autumn and many dwarves were pulled out of the mountain to help with the harvest of the crops.  In times past, the dwarves of Erebor never needed to farm.  They traded for food and were often paid in food for goods and services.  Thorin was not entirely comfortable with that.  Relations with the men and elves were neutral, which was good, but Thorin knew he could not rely on them to provide the dwarves with all the food from now on. 

A hunting patrol had been formed, who hunted for most of the meat Erebor ate.  A team of dwarves were in charge of preserving and smoking the meats that they hunters brought back.  The farming guild led the harvest, and extra help was needed in the kitchens as they worked on making preserves. 

Other teams of dwarves, inspected all pipes that ran through the mountain and all hearths, making sure they were free of leaks and the air was properly ventilated.  The mountain was being prepared for winter.

Thorin’s sister Dis had written him back after his letter of announcement that Bilbo was expecting.  He pulled out the note and read it again.

“ _Dear Thorin,_

_I am so happy for you and Bilbo!  You could have knocked me over with a feather when I read your letter.  It is the most wonderful news and I couldn’t be more happy for you.  Just imagine, you, a father.  I know you'll be great._

_With Bilbo’s pregnancy lasting only nine months, it doesn’t give me enough time to put my affairs in order here so I can travel before winter sets in.  So, I will have to wait until spring before I can come to see you.  Be assured, I will make the journey as soon as I am able, but I’m afraid the children will be several months old before I make it there.  It grieves me, but nothing else can be done and I hope you'll forgive me.”_

Thorin had really been counting on having his sister with him when Bilbo gave birth.  He wanted her support and experience, but now she wouldn’t be able to come.  Not for several months, anyway.  Thorin was a nervous wreck.

“My dear,” Bilbo said one evening as they changed into their night clothes, “you have got to relax.”

“I can’t.  Not until I know for certain that we have stored enough.”

“You weren’t this concerned last year and we had less,” Bilbo said.

“I did not have a pregnant hobbit to think of last year.”

Bilbo huffed, slightly insulted.  “Thorin, I know I’m eating extra, but I’m not going to eat Erebor empty.”

“You will have all you need,” Thorin said, with a touch of anger in his voice.

“I know you worry,” Bilbo came up to him and forced him to sit down on the bed.  He climbed up behind him and started to rub at his shoulders.  “I know that you had a very traumatic experience with your sister and Kili, but things are different now.  You don’t need to worry.”

Thorin sighed.  “I know, but I don’t want to see you suffer.”

“You won’t.  Don’t let me see you suffer, either.”

Thorin turned around and looked at his hobbit.  Bilbo gave him a beautiful smile that had Thorin’s heart jumping.  The night clothes they had just so recently put on were stripped off and Thorin’s hands came to Bilbo’s waist as he pulled him into a kiss.  After a few moments, he pulled away from Bilbo, but kept his hands on his waist.  Thorin looked to where his hands rested.  Bilbo’s stomach was round with its growing bulge.  His hand moved to the bulge and felt it.  It wasn’t soft, like fat, it was hard, like muscle.  A wonderful muscle that protected their children.

Slowly Thorin knelt before the bump and he pressed his lips to it.  “Hello my children,” he said.

Bilbo laughed.  “What do you think?”

“I think that bump is the most beautiful thing ever,” Thorin said with awe.

“Will you still think that in four months when that bump is so huge I will hardly be able to move?” Bilbo asked.

“I will find you stomach more beautiful with every month that passes and I will continue to think it beautiful after the babes are born because it will have been the place where my children were grown.  And what is even more beautiful is the hobbit whose stomach it is.”  Thorin started to kiss and devour every bit of Bilbo’s body in an effort to prove his words were true.  His beard tickled Bilbo, who was about to pull away and force Thorin to kiss him properly on the lips, when Thorin’s mouth travelled south and found something quite hard and sensitive to kiss on Bilbo’s body.

All thought Bilbo had the second before was gone and he could only moan in delight as Thorin’s kisses did amazing things to him.

When they were quite done, and panting heavily while lying on their backs, Bilbo’s hand moved to feel the bump.

“I think I felt something,” he said quite suddenly.

Thorin sat up looking quite concerned.  “Have I hurt you Bilbo?  Did I hurt the children?”  He was trying so hard to be careful and gentle, but what if he had not been careful enough.  Damn, if he hurt his children, he would never forgive himself.

“No,” Bilbo smiled.  “I think I felt them move.  It’s light, but I’m sure that’s what I felt.”  He picked up Thorin’s hand and placed it on his stomach.  “Push in a bit here.”

“I don’t want to hurt them,” Thorin said.

“You won’t.  They’re quite well protected.  Press down gently and see if you can feel it, too.”  Bilbo pushed Thorin’s hand into his belly and they waited silently for several moments.

Thorin sat up straight, “I felt it.  A nudge against my finger.”

Bilbo laughed.  “There you go.  There is at least one active child in there.”

Thorin kissed his stomach again.  “Remarkable.”


	9. A helpful letter of instruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter sets in. The dwarves prepare for their Durin's Day festival, but Hobbits celebrate Yule. Bilbo also gets a letter from his cousin, who has helpful information for Bilbo as he prepares for the birth of his children.

Winter came with a vengeance and outside of Erebor, the snow was piled high along the mountain side.  But inside the mountain, it was warm and the dwarves were very jolly as they prepared for their Durin’s Day celebration.  Bilbo had learned that dwarves didn’t celebrate Yule, like hobbits did.  The first winter in Erebor, Bilbo had not known this and had been incredibly disappointed when the night before Yule came and he and Thorin had done nothing to celebrate.  Thorin had felt bad that he hadn’t known about the hobbit holiday or else he would have been very happy to celebrate it for Bilbo’s sake.  This year, after some discussion, Bilbo and Thorin had decided to celebrate Yule together the week before Durin’s Day.

The day celebrating the dwarven new year had always been a joyful holiday for the dwarves.  It was a chance to have a party and spend time with family during the middle of the long, dark winters.  It was a day of feasting and family.  Thorin had a holiday committee that planed most of the celebrations.  The kitchens were twice as busy as usual as pies were baked and salted meats prepared. 

In his own kitchen, Bilbo was hard at work.  He didn’t often use the kitchen in his suite and took most of his meals with the rest of the company in their shared dining room, where food was brought to them from the head chef of Erebor’s kitchens.  However, Bilbo did enjoy baking in his own kitchen.  It was a hobbity thing to do when he was feeling especially fed up with being surrounded by dwarves.  And at times like this, when Bilbo wanted something special, he was glad he could do it himself and not bother the busy dwarven chefs. 

Thorin was taking the day off from all his duties to spend the day with Bilbo and celebrate Yule and so to prepare for tomorrow's event, Bilbo spent the day preparing his favorite Yule dishes: pork pie with rosemary, a savory potato soup, crusty bread and fried honeycakes.

He also had a gift ready for Thorin and was very pleased with it. Tomorrow would be so much fun.

Thorin was so happy to sleep in the following day.  It was still such a luxury to sleep in such a soft, comfortable bed, free of danger, and with a warm body of the one he loved up against him.  He knew once the children arrived, the chances of such a sleep would be gone, so for now, he would enjoy every second of it.

Bilbo turned over and pushed his back into Thorin’s chest.  In a mostly sleeping state, Thorin instinctively put his arm around Bilbo’s waist and held him close.  His hand rested on the swell of Bilbo’s stomach.  It took him a little while before he realized his hand was getting kicked.

“Go to sleep, my child,” Thorin mumbled.

Bilbo giggled.  “I wonder how long it was going to take you before your son woke you up.”

Thorin stretched his legs under the blankets.  “Will they be all one gender or could we have a mix?”

“It could be either.  Usually, there is a mix, but sometimes a litter of babies will be born that are all the same gender,” Bilbo answered.  “What do you think we are having?”

“I will say that most of them will be boys, and at least one girl.  Or, that’s what I hope for.”

“What if they are all girls?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin leaned up on his elbow and looked over at Bilbo’s face.  “Is that possible?”

Bilbo laughed.  “I just said it could happen, although and entire litter of the same sex is pretty unusual.  Would you be disappointed if they were girls?”

“Are you kidding?” Thorin grinned.  “Mahal, no.  I would be,” he paused, “let’s just hope the entire company isn’t around again, because they would all see me faint if you were to bear all girls.  Daughters are so rare among us.  But whatever they are, they are ours and that makes me deliriously happy.”  Thorin was rewarded with another kick to his hand.

“Happy Yule, by the way,” Bilbo said.

“Happy Yule,” Thorin answered and kissed his One.

They shared a nice breakfast with many of the company in the dining room and Bilbo had a small gift for them all.  Most of the gifts were along the line of baked goods.  Dwalin was given a large tin of Bilbo’s famous cinnamon biscuits.

Gifts between Thorin and Bilbo were done in private.  To Thorin, he gave him a large, framed painting he had made.  He had done it with Ori’s help because it was the words of the wedding ceremony that they had spoken, promising to bind themselves to the other in heart, mind, body and soul.  The reason he had asked for Ori’s help was because it was written in Khuzdul, as it had been spoken during the ceremony.  At the bottom of the painting was Thorin’s name and Bilbo’s name joined together with a thick line.  A small line came down, indicating the place where the names of their children would be recorded after they were born.

The tears in Thorin’s eyes told Bilbo all he needed to know, but he was rewarded with a kiss and a hug that bordered on the line of being more of a cuddle than a hug. 

Thorin’s gift was that of a set of silver spoons, hand crafted by Thorin.  Bilbo was moved by the gift.  Back in the Shire, he had had a set of silver spoons that had been in the Baggins family for four generations. By the time he was done with the quest and had decided to stay in Erebor, he sent a letter to the Thain and asked that his belongings be sent, including the silver spoons, but Bilbo discovered that the spoons had disappeared and no one knew where they were, although, Bilbo had a pretty good idea of where they were, but there was nothing he could do about it.  So, he had been without his heirloom silver and had been a little disappointed that he would never be able to continue passing on the family silver to the next generation.

Now, Thorin had provided him with his silver spoons and Bilbo was immensely pleased.  Not only were they beautiful, but they had been made by Thorin with Bilbo in mind and the pieces had acorns and oak leaves carved into the handles.

To each other’s surprise, they learned they had each made a gift for the babies as well.  Bilbo had made five blankets, in the hobbit tradition.  Not knowing how many children there were, he decided to error on the safe side and made enough in case he had a large litter.  Each blanket had flowers embroidered into the corners that symbolized family, protection, and prosperity.  He showed them to Thorin.  They took the blankets into the nursery and placed them in the wardrobe where they would be waiting.

Thorin’s gift to the children was a large baby crib made of dark wood.  In the headboard of the crib, there were the symbols of Durin’s line.  Bilbo had seen this in a tapestry.  There was a hammer hanging over an anvil and above that were seven stars that represented the seven fathers first created by Aule.  But instead of stars, Thorin had embedded precious gems.  There was a large diamond, for the line of Durin, and the rest of the stars were a sapphire, an emerald, a ruby, opal, amethyst and a blue topaz.  Other than the ornate carving and seven gems, the cot was simple in design and appeared to be quite sturdy.

“Thorin, its beautiful and big enough it will hold a large litter, should we be lucky enough to have one,” Bilbo smiled.

Thorin came to his One and placed his hands on the round stomach.  “You are all so precious to me.”

Over the course of the day, Bilbo ate what he called small meals, but for Thorin, they would have been normal sized meals, and he just couldn't pack away as much food as Bilbo managed.  All through the pregnancy, Bilbo had eaten, not only his six traditional hobbit meals, but there were also snacks inbetween.  Thorin kept to his three meals a day.  Two meals, if they were especially busy days.  But he was very pleased with the amazing Yule dinner Bilbo had cooked. 

“Is this traditional?” he asked his hobbit.

Bilbo nodded.  “In small families, yes, but if we were back in Hobbiton, and among my Took family, this would only be one course of the meal.”

Thorin had no idea how creatures so small as hobbits could eat so much food.  That night, they sat together and Thorin rubbed at Bilbo’s sore feet while Bilbo read out loud from a book.

“There are some days,” Thorin said as they both slid into bed that night, “that I wish I were not a king.  Back when we lived in the Blue Mountains, I would work in the forge during the day, come home, clean up, and Dis, Fili, Kili and I would have dinner.  Then we would sit together, in front of the fire, talking about our day, Fili and Kili would play or read or sharpen their weapons when they were older.  Dis would darn clothes or knit.  And it was so nice.  There were no committees to worry about and treaties with neighbors or anything like that.  It was much simpler.  A harder life, with uncertainty, but simpler.  Some days, I miss those quiet, simple evenings.”

“I understand.  Sometimes I miss the simple, peaceful, ways that we hobbits live in the Shire.  It's silly, I know, but there are times I miss having a visitor come around for second breakfast, or tea.  You dwarves just don't do those kinds of things."

"Would you prefer to go back?  Live among your kin?  I imagine it's been difficult to go through this pregnancy with no one about who understands or can really help you.  Back in Hobbiton, I imagine you would be surrounded by others who have given birth to help you through this time," Throin said, realizing again the tremendous sacrifice Bilbo made by choosing to live in Erebor.

"I would have had plenty of support back home, yes.  But dearest, had I remained in the Shire, I never would have known you, married you or be pregnant with your children.  I wouldn't trade that for the world.  I am happy to be here with you.  Soon, our children will join us and we'll be so very happy.  You make me happy."

"Dearest one," Thorin kissed Bilbo.  "You make me happy, too."  

Bilbo grinned and curled up next to Thorin.  “It’s been a lovely Yule.  Thank you for celebrating it with me.  I know it’s silly to have a holiday for just one hobbit, but it means a lot to me that you did this.”

“I will celebrate any holiday as long as it’s with you.”

* * *

Bilbo couldn’t see his feet any longer.  His stomach was massive.  He remembered expectant hobbits before, even with four or five babies and he didn’t remember any of them looking quite as huge as he did.  But he would remind himself, these babies were half dwarrow.  Of course they were big.  Everyday felt like an eternity would pass until they were born, and at the same time, he was so glad he wasn’t a dwarrow because he’d still have another nine months to go.  Of course if he were dwarrow, he wouldn’t be in this situation as males could not become pregnant.

He was excited and nervous; happy and scared.  If he were in the Shire, several males who had already given birth would have attended to him.  They would have checked on his progress periodically and been there to answer all his questions.  They would guide him through the birth and help him recover.  He didn’t have that support now and as much as he loved his dwarves, none of them knew how to help him.  Having anticipated this time in his pregnancy long ago, he had written to one of his cousins, Posco Baggins, who had given birth to two litters of four each, for advice and instruction.  He sincerely hoped Posco would write back and that the letter would arrive in time.  The snow this winter had been so heavy, it was making correspondence difficult between even the closest of neighbors.

Bilbo sat with his feet propped up on thick cushions while he was reading a book and nibbling on a wafer when Thorin came home with a large envelope in his hand.

“Hello, dearest,” Thorin went to him and kissed the top of Bilbo’s head.  “A letter just arrived for you.”

Bilbo took the envelope eagerly and broke the seal.  “Good,” he said as he started reading.

“You were expecting something?” Thorin asked.

“Um, yes.  I wrote to a cousin a while ago asking for advice and helpful knowledge for childbirth, as he has been through it twice.  You are welcomed to read the letter with me,” Bilbo said.

Thorin hesitated for a couple of moments and then sat down next to his One.  He rubbed Bilbo’s stomach for several seconds and was rewarded with a kick to the hand.  Then, he looked over at the letter and read.

_“Dear Bilbo,_

_Congratulations, cousin, on the impending birth of your litter.  I must confess myself surprised.  I had not heard of your marriage to the dwarf, although I knew you had decided to stay with the dwarves in their mountain.  I also did not think it possible for a hobbit to bear a dwarf’s offspring, but you are and I am happy for you.  I myself am expecting again and so am very happy to share what advice I can with you.  Had I not been expecting, I might have made the journey myself to see you and help you through this time._

_First and most importantly, you must relax and not let yourself get worked up or anxious.  That will make everything harder and more painful.  Birth is painful at best.  You cannot escape it, so it is important to keep your eye on the prize at the end.  Beautiful little fauntlings will be yours to hold when it is all over._

_Start to prepare your rim muscle for the work ahead and the skin for the great stretch.  If your body is stretched and prepared ahead of time, it will be easier when it comes time to deliver and you will not as easily tear or be injured.”_

Bilbo hear Thorin take a sharp breath and felt him tremble slightly, but Thorin said nothing more, so he continued reading.

_“You must understand that our bodies are different from a hobbit-lass.  Well, I’m sure you know this, but, we do not have a womb like theirs.  Their womb is a powerful muscle that will work to expel the baby.  For us, it is quite different.  We have a sack for a womb.  The muscles of our stomach are what will push against the sack, helping to move the babies into position, but they will not expel the baby on their own.  Your body has formed a plug of sorts that keep your babies in the sack.  Just before they are born, the plug will be expelled, which will allow them to move into place for birth._

_For giving birth, you will need to be upright.  What most of us have found is that it is easiest to kneel during the labor.  Kneel on the bed or floor and lean arms up against your bed’s headboard, a wall, or your partner.  Staying like this will help the babies to move downward.  There’s no way to describe what you will have to do to push out the babies.  You will push and use your muscles, but it is an art that you alone must learn.  You will understand when you are there.  Just trust and listen to your body._

_Your partner will help you and be sure to have a midwife or a healer there, or several of them if possible.  Tell them what you feel and what you need.  The moment is all about you and your babies.  Delivering them safely is your top priority, so don’t be afraid to talk or yell out what you need.  And don’t worry about yelling out.  It is natural and for me, anyway, it gives me strength.”_

“Like a battle cry,” Thorin muttered to himself.

Bilbo nodded.  “Will you be alright during this?”

Thorin snorted.  “Please Bilbo, I have seen the horrors of battle when blood, guts, heads and bones scatter the very ground.  I have heard the cries of pain and anguish before.  I think I can handle this.”

Bilbo kissed the underside of Thorin’s chin, which was all he could reach at the moment.  “Then I am glad I will have you by my side.”

_“After the babe is born, you will need to cut its cord, so have ribbon and a clean, sterilized knife at the ready.  Blankets and warm water should also be ready so the babe can be cleaned and wrapped.  There is no knowing how long you will have to wait for each babe to come.  My first litter was a long, slow process, with an hour of labor in between each babe.  My second litter came very quickly, not even two minutes between each other.  But, this being your first time, there will probably be some time in between births.  Use the time to rest, drink a little tea and have some soft foods at the ready so you can rebuild your strength.  That is another thing, every hour or two while you labor, make sure to eat a little snack.  Something light and easy on the stomach._

_Your milk will come in a couple of days later, but feed them as soon as you can anyway.  Fauntlings are born with full tummies and do not need food immediately, but feed them.  They need to learn to latch onto your breasts properly so when the milk does start to flow, they will be able to eat and grow.  You must continue to eat good foods and drink plenty of water and tea.  They babes will not grow strong unless you are well cared for._

_No internal intimacy with your partner for at least three months.  Trust me, it will take time for you to recover and not be in pain in that region.  I won’t lie to you and tell you otherwise.  You will hurt and be sore for several months.  But I promise that will pass.  Now, that doesn’t mean you can’t share intimacy with your partner, but nothing internal._

_You might want to show this to your midwife or healer so they can understand and help you.  I do believe I’ve covered everything and given you the best advice from someone who has been through this twice.  Please write to me as soon as you can after your children are born.  I am eager to hear how things went and what you had.  Your aunts, uncles and cousins here are all sending you their best wishes.  Take care of yourself Bilbo and best of luck._

_Love always, Posco”_

“Well,” Bilbo said, putting the letter down.  “That was very informative.  I think Oin should read this.  He is coming to check on me tomorrow and I’ll give it to him then.  Until then, I want to reread this a few times and make sure I understood everything.”

Thorin nodded his head.  “It will all be alright,” he whispered.

Bilbo looked up to him.  “Of course it will.  I am nervous yes, but more excited than nervous.  Oh, I can’t wait to see our children.”

Thorin was startled.  Even after reading all of that, Bilbo was still excited?  Thorin was thinking he would rather face one hundred orcs on his own than put himself through what Bilbo was about to do.  He remembered how painful Kili’s birth had been on Dis.  And that was just one baby.  Bilbo would have three or four.  Oh, what had he done to his hobbit?

With Thorin’s help, Bilbo got up out of his chair and waddled to his bedroom.  He changed into a shirt that would have been big on Bombur but it was tight around Bilbo’s middle.  Thorin helped him onto the bed and set about propping Bilbo’s feet up on cushions.  Thorin brought him some food and Bilbo ate while rereading the letter. 

“You know, the babies could come anytime,” Bilbo said, “and one of the best things that Posco said I can do to prepare is to stretch my rim muscle so when the babies come out, it’s nice and loose.  Do you want to help me?”

Thorin’s eyebrows went up.  “You mean, you want me to open you up, like I do before we make love?”

Bilbo nodded.  “I do mean precisely that.”  His eyes were wide and dark with anticipation.  “We want to make sure I’m nice and ready for the big day don’t we?  I mean, what’s going to come out of me is a lot bigger that what you put into me.”

Thorin was on the bed in an instant, pushing Bilbo’s shirt up and feeling his legs.   Bilbo’s feet were still propped up, so Thorin’s hand slid easily under Bilbo’s thighs and massaged at the soft skin underneath.  Bilbo laid back and relaxed into his pillows, spreading his legs slightly to allow Thorin more access.

“You just relax, Bilbo,” Thorin whispered as he kneaded at the flesh under his hands.  With a vial of oil, he coated his fingers and returned them to Bilbo’s underside, still taking the time to massage at his legs and buttocks before slipping into him.

Bilbo let out a happy sigh as Thorin worked him open.  Thorin was slow and patient, being ever so gentle and giving Bilbo’s muscles and surrounding skin tender attention.  He couldn’t stop his own arousal, but he would not let it control him.  This time was for Bilbo.

But, it wasn’t long before Bilbo was begging Thorin for more.  Bilbo’s stomach made it impossible for Thorin to enter him in their usual way.  The round hobbit tried to roll over, but found himself to be like a turtle on his back.  “Help me up,” he nearly cried to Thorin.  Thorin’s strong arms lifted Bilbo and with some instruction, Bilbo was set back down on his hands and knees, presenting his backside, slick with oil, to Thorin.

“Please, Thorin,” Bilbo panted from the arousal as well as the exertion of the work. “Fill me.”

Thorin’s fingers returned to their ministrations and he worked the hobbit open further.  Perhaps it was more than what Thorin needed, but Bilbo was right.  What was going to be coming out was a lot bigger than what Thorin had to offer, even though Thorin was well endowed.

“No more fingers,” Bilbo gasped.  “You.  I want you.”

Nervous about hurting his One while in such a vulnerable, delicate state, Thorin slowly entered Bilbo and they both moaned with the feeling.  Thorin let Bilbo set the pace, although it was hard not to just drive into him hard and have his own way.  Bilbo’s movements were frantic and needy, but awkward.  He couldn’t move like he wanted too.  “You’ve got to help me,” his voice was more of a wheezing sound now.  “I need you to,” but he didn’t need to finish his plea.  Thorin’s hand wrapped around Bilbo’s stomach and then moved lower to his hard arousal that bobbed against his low, rounded belly.  Bilbo nearly yelled at the feeling of Thorin’s hand on him.  It was pleasure, bordering on pain with how needy he was. 

“You are so beautiful,” Thorin growled into Bilbo’s neck.  “You are so round with our babies.”

A few strokes more and Bilbo was released from all the tension that had been building in his body.  He cried out in bliss and pleasure.  No climax had been so intense for him in a long time.  Thorin’s strong body twitched as Bilbo rode out his waves of pleasure, and before Bilbo was finished with his spend, Thorin’s own was released into Bilbo’s body.

After the children were born, it would be a long, long time before he would be able to release into his hobbit again.  They would have to wait until they were ready for more children.  How would he endure being denied the tightness of Bilbo’s body after having experienced the joy for these last ten months?  He remembered that after his sister had birthed Kili, Oin had told her about some herbs that would prevent her from conceiving again.  They didn’t want to risk her life after what she had experienced with Kili.  Of course, her husband died a few years later and Dis’s need for the herbs became moot.  Thorin would have to ask Oin about those herbs again.

Thorin could sense how spent Bilbo’s energy was and before Bilbo could hurt himself, Thorin pulled out and helped his One to carefully lie down on his side.  He retrieved several warm, wet cloths and brought them to Bilbo.  He tenderly cleaned Bilbo’s stomach and then his back side.  Once he was cleaned up as well, he came back to Bilbo, who had pulled the blankets up and over his body. 

Bilbo hummed as Thorin slid up behind his hobbit and wrapped and arm protectively around him.

“I think,” Bilbo said sleepily, “that you should stretch me open every evening until the babies come.”

“Are you sure?  I don’t want to hurt you,” Thorin said.

Bilbo chuckled.  “You won’t.  Besides, if that is pain, I’ll take it anytime.  Did you really mean what you said?”

“When?” Thorin asked.

“You said I was beautiful, but I’m so fat Thorin.”

“That’s not fat, my dearest one,” Thorin rubbed the smooth roundness of Bilbo’s stomach.  “That is our children.  You have blessed me in a way I never thought possible.  Seeing you, round with our babes, is the most incredible sight and to tell the truth, it makes me hard with desire and I just want to fill you again and again and keep you pregnant and round forever.”

Bilbo laughed and groaned at the same time.  “Oh, no, please.  Not forever.  I’ll need a bit of a break.  Give me a couple of years and I will gladly do this for us again.”

“Would you really?” Thorin asked.

“Absolutely.  The looks on your face when you are rubbing my stomach or talking to our children, it’s worth being so uncomfortable just to see the look in your eye,” Bilbo said.

Thorin kissed the back of Bilbo’s neck.  “I’ve never done anything so great as to deserve you, but I thank Mahal every day that you joined us on my insane, yet noble quest.”

“And I’d do it all again.”  Bilbo’s breaths became deep and even and he soon feel asleep.

Thorin kissed him again and joined his One in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: babies!


	10. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are coming! It's a birth scene, so be ye warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having had five babies myself, three with meds, one C-section, and one med-free home birth, I feel I know a bit about giving birth. It's not all screaming and yelling. I can say I never once screamed, or yelled a profanity or threated to harm anyone. Birth is a beautiful (albeit messy), natural thing. It is scary and wonderful. It's painful and amazing. I'm glad to have been blessed to go through it five times. 
> 
> For being a mpreg story, I believe I have portrayed birth in a real, but positive way, but this is still a fantasy story, so it's not all realistic and hopefully is a fun read. Thorin's a wonderful husband, caring and helpless when it comes to his beloved giving birth. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Dwobbits are here.

The days past and Bilbo was more and more agitated.  He was in pain.  He was uncomfortable.  He just wanted these babies out of him. 

In the anticipation of Bilbo giving birth soon, Thorin had delayed all meetings and duties that required him to spend much time out of his home.  But, he was still king and there was much to do.  The winter was still going strong, although they were but a few weeks away from the spring equinox.  He wanted to look over their lists of supplies and make sure the dwarves in the mountain would have enough to get through.  Plus, there was the planning for all that would need to be done once spring finally did arrive.  Spring cleaning a mountain was awful work, but it was necessary.   Thorin was concerned about flooding when the massive amounts of snow on the mountain’s side started to melt.  They would have to keep an eye on the underground rivers and waterfalls.

Balin arrived with a stack of papers that needed looking over.  Thorin accepted them with a weary mind.  He needed a holiday.  While Balin was visiting, Bombur stopped by with a cart of food.

“Thanks Bombur,” Thorin said.  “I can’t believe how much food Bilbo puts away every day.  I’m glad he has plenty to eat, but if I tried to keep up with him, I’d be sick.”

Bombur laughed.  “And how is our pregnant hobbit?”

“He’s asleep right now, but absolutely miserable.  He tries not to complain, but I can see it in his eyes.”

“Then he is near the end,” Bombur nodded knowingly.  “My Otha gets the same way just before her pains begin.”

“Really?” Thorin asked.   “Well, that’s some relief then.  I hate to see him so miserable.”

The three dwarrow sat and visited for a long while until they heard Bilbo awake in the next room.  Balin and Bombur bid Thorin good bye.  Thorin took a tray of food into the bedroom.

Bilbo was kicking at his blankets.  “It’s too hot,” he growled at the blanket that was wrapped around his foot and stubbornly refusing to come off.  Thorin took Bilbo’s foot in his hand and unwrapped the blanket.

“Are you ready to eat?” Thorin asked.

“Almost.  I need to get up and use the toilet.  Could you help me?” Bilbo held out his hand.  He could hardly walk now.  He told Thorin that usually, it wasn’t like this for Hobbits, but he figured the babies were extra-large because they were part dwarrow.  Either that or he was carrying ten babies.

When he returned, he sat back down onto the bed and ate the soup Thorin offered.  They chatted together and Thorin told him about the plans for the spring cleaning.  Bilbo rubbed at his stomach.  The babies had spent a great deal of the night playing in their warm home in Bilbo’s stomach.  He had hardly been able to sleep because of their high levels of activity, but now they were still and quiet, with only a little movement here and there.  It was as if they were tired from their night of wrestling.

Thorin brought his papers into the bedroom and he sat, leaning up against the headboard, reading, while Bilbo rolled to his side and rested. 

“Thorin,” Bilbo whispered after a while.  Thorin’s head snapped up.  He must have fallen asleep.  Bilbo smiled.  “I think the babies might be trying to make their way into the world now.”

Thorin jumped up, scattering papers.  “What?  I’ll go get Oin.  Do you need me to help you up?  I can’t leave you, I’ll call for a guard.”

“Dearest,” Bilbo smiled.  “They aren’t coming out at this very moment.  And I only think I might be experiencing the pains, but I would appreciate it if Oin came over so he could check me.”

Thorin ran out the door of their room and he heard him practically shouting at one of the guards that stood at the entrance of the royal wing.  Moments later, Thorin was back by his side.

“Do you want me to get you up?”

“Not yet.  While we wait for Oin, would you stretch me again?  Once more?”

“What if Oin comes in?” Thorin asked.

“He’s going to see it all soon anyway.  Besides, I’m not asking you to get naked.  I just want to get as loose as possible before things get too intense.  And, I’m not in too much pain yet.  I want to feel a little pleasure before the pain really starts.”

Thorin grabbed the oil from the night stand and slathered his fingers and hand.  He started to work at the skin and rim.  He was fairly loose since Thorin had been stretching him open every night for the last four days.  Bilbo moaned and sighed with pleasure.

“Will you work me fast and let me come once more before Oin gets here?” Bilbo asked.

“He could be here any minute,” Thorin said.

“Then get going,” Bilbo smiled.

Having been loosened up and made love to by Thorin just ten hours earlier, Bilbo opened quickly and Thorin’s hands worked together to quickly bring Bilbo to a high state of arousal.  It didn’t take Bilbo long before he cried out in ecstasy, releasing himself in Thorin’s hand. 

“Thank you, Thorin,” Bilbo panted.  “Feeling you work me and the muscles of my stomach tightening around the babies, it was beautiful,” he sighed.  “Pain and pleasure mixed together in perfect harmony.”  Thorin quickly wiped the mess and it was just in time for there were a knock on the door moments later.

Bilbo gave Thorin a coy grin as he went to answer the door.  Thorin actually blushed.  Oin came in with two of his apprentices.  They stayed back near the door and waited for their instructions.  Oin came up to the bed and pulled Bilbo’s sleeping shirt up to his waist.

“Already starting to open up,” Oin said, looking at the area that only moments ago had been filled with Thorin’s fingers.  “Good, good.”  Oin coated his own fingers in oil and gently reached up into Bilbo, feeling to see if the babies had descended into the channel.  “Not quite ready yet, but you’re feeling your muscles working at the sack?”

Bilbo nodded.  “I think so.  I’ve never felt this before, so I can only guess.”  He felt the muscles tightening.  “Perhaps I should get up, like my cousin suggested.”

Thorin came to Bilbo and helped him up.  Bilbo knelt on the bed and rested against the head board.  While he did his best to relax and felt his muscles work, Oin and his helpers were busy.  A large pot of water was placed over the fire and Oin spread out cloths and flannels under Bilbo’s knees.  He didn’t know what to expect and if there would be much in the way of blood and fluids like a dwarrowdams birth would have.  Thorin paced the room for a bit while Oin got things ready. 

“Are you going to be staying for this?” Oin asked.

“Of course.  That is, if Bilbo wants me too,” Thorin said, looking to Bilbo.

Bilbo was panting a little more now.  “Yes I want you here.  You put me in this condition and darn well you’re going to be here to help me get out of this.”

Thorin smiled.  “What can I do to help?”

“Stay close,” Bilbo sat back on his haunches, waiting for the next round of pains to start.

Thorin sat down next to him and held his hand.  “Soon, my love.  Soon you will hold your children.”

They stayed like that for a long while.  Oin and his helpers left Bilbo and Thorin alone for a bit and went to the sitting room to give them some privacy.  One of the helpers went to the kitchens to get tea and broths sent up for Bilbo.  As his cousin instructed, Bilbo took a bit of food every hour until the pain was just too much.

Bilbo was on his knees and leaning hard into the head board of his bed.  He rocked back and forth, moaning in pain.  Thorin was kneeling behind him, his hand on his hips and doing everything he could to make Bilbo’s pain less, but there was nothing that could be done as the pain would only get worse.

“Move over, Thorin,” Oin instructed.

Thorin moved and Bilbo moaned at the loss of Thorin’s touch, which was keeping him grounded against the agony.  Bilbo let out a cry of pain as Oin’s hand invaded that space where his babies were supposed to be coming out of.  “The first one’s making his decent now,” Oin said, with a satisfied nod.  “Keep it up Bilbo, you’re doing great.”

Bilbo let out a yell, his first real yell since this had begun.  He had groaned and moaned, but the pain had not been enough to yell, until now.  He felt the baby moving through him, down towards the opening in his body.  Oh it hurt!

Bilbo pushed his backside out and tucked his chin into his chest.  “ _Bearn cawelheafod_!” he yelled out as he pushed hard.  He took two more deep breaths and bore down, pushing the baby out.  “Ow, it’s burning.”

Thorin took a chance and looked down to where the business was taking place and he could see a large head pushing out of Bilbo’s backside.  It was obscene and awe-inspiring at the same time.  His first born.  It looked like he would have Thorin’s dark hair.  “Almost there, Bilbo,” Thorin encouraged.

“ _Bilwit_!” Bilbo growled out and took another deep breath before resuming his work of pushing.  And quite suddenly, the first baby slipped out and landed in Oin’s waiting hand. Bilbo gasped in relief.  The baby wasted no time in announcing his own arrival.  Oin held the baby up for Thorin to see.

“It’s a boy,” Thorin whispered.  “We have a son, Bilbo.”

“Show me,” Bilbo panted.

The Oin held the baby up so Bilbo could see him.  He was larger than Bilbo remembered hobbit babies being.  He had dark black hair and a round hobbity nose.  His ears were round, like Thorin’s.

“He’s beautiful,” Bilbo lifted a hand to run a finger along the baby’s pink cheek.  “And he’s got a massive head.”

Oin chuckled and placed the baby on the bed.  He tied ribbons around the cord and with a sharp knife, severed the cord that had long joined the baby to Bilbo’s body.  One of the assistants appeared and took the baby.

“Where’s he taking him?” Thorin asked with great, fatherly concern.

“For his first bath, which I’m afraid, he isn’t going to like,” Oin answered.

Sure enough, the baby let out a wail at being washed.

“Is the water too hot?” Thorin asked.  The assistant shook his head.  “Too cold?”

“No, Sire, it is just right.  He will settle down as soon as we wrap him up nice and warm,” the assistant said, smiling at the tiny baby in his arms.

“Let’s see how you’re doing,” Oin said to Bilbo, who was still panting.

“I need to lay down for a bit,” Bilbo said.  With Thorin’s help, Bilbo was able to turn around and lay down.  He groaned and yelped in pain.  “Oh, that baby really stretched me.”

Oin did his inspection.  “Looks like he tore you pretty good, too,” Oin said.  “Don’t worry, it should make the delivery of the others easier and we’ll get you sewn up when you’re done.”

“Torn?  Sewn?  Down there?” Thorin looked a little unsteady.

“Did you see the size of your son’s head?” Bilbo asked.  “It’s a wonder I’m still in one piece at all after that.”

Oin appeared at Bilbo’s side again with tea and soup.  “Try and eat,” he said. 

At that moment, the assistant reappeared with the baby, clean and wrapped in a blanket.  He handed the baby to Thorin, who was instantly in love.  “Hello, little one.”

Bilbo drank some of the tea, but didn’t want the soup. “I already feel the next one,” Bilbo groaned.

“Ready to get back up?” Oin asked.

“Not yet.”  Bilbo reached over to the baby and Thorin put him into Bilbo’s arms.  “My son.  Ooo.” Bilbo’s eyes closed as the pain started to build again.  Thorin took the baby back and held him while Bilbo was helped back up by Oin and one of the assistants. 

Thorin couldn’t get over how very much in love with the tiny child he was.  He ran his fingers over the small face and the round ears.  He kissed the dark hair.  The baby’s face scrunched up and he let out a short cry. 

“Don’t worry, little one, your brothers and sisters will be here soon.  I’m sure they miss you already.”

Bilbo groaned and rocked his body back and forth.  He breathed and pushed.  “Oh Mahal, I can feel it moving down.  Ahh!”

Thorin passed the baby back to the assistant healer and he got back into his position beside Bilbo.  Bilbo’s breathing picked up and he panted, letting out a long ‘ooo,’ at the same moment.  Thorin was a little more than surprised.  The only time he heard Bilbo make that sound was when Thorin was buried inside of him, giving him pleasure.

Oin looked at Thorin with a grin.  “Seems this one won’t be so hard to manage.”

Bilbo grunted, yelled and moaned, and then he took a deep breath and pushed.  The baby slid out much more easily and the sounds coming from Bilbo were more pleasurable than painful.  He took a few more deep breaths.  Thorin could see Bilbo’s member starting to harden and rise with pleasure with each push Bilbo gave. In the end, right before the baby fell from his body, Bilbo let out a yell that was halfway between ecstasy and pain.

Thorin looked to see the baby Oin held up.  “Another boy!”  The baby let out half a cry and opened his big eyes to stare into his kingly father’s face.

“Thorin,” Bilbo was panting and gripping at his hardened member.  “Help me.”  It was the last thing Thorin expected would happen during childbirth, especially after the first baby had given him so much pain as to tear him open.  But Thorin gently worked him and when Bilbo climaxed, his body shuddered and he let out a chuckle.  “That baby, the entire time, was pushing on that wonderful bundle of nerves that gives me so much pleasure.  It still hurt, but he was smaller and he kept squirming against that bundle and it felt, so,” he sighed, “so wonderful.  I hope the others will be the same.”

Thorin smiled and went to see his son being washed clean.  His hair wasn’t as dark as the first one, but his ears were rounded, and he was certainly smaller, but not alarmingly so.  Thorin kissed the top of the baby’s head and picked up the bowl of broth.  He came back to Bilbo, who was still kneeling and had half a grin on his face.

“You need to eat a little now,” Thorin said, forcing some of the broth into Bilbo’s mouth.  “Keep your strength up.  I took a look at the second one.  He’s got brown hair and round ears.”

“I can’t wait to get all of them together to really look at them,” Bilbo said.  “I want to know if they will have hobbit feet or dwarven feet.” Bilbo drank the broth from the bowl.

“I didn’t think to look,” Thorin said, as Bilbo let out another moan.

“They are coming more quickly than I would have expected,” Oin said.  He cleared away at some of the soiled cloths that laid about the bed and brought fresh ones over.  Bilbo was panting and pushing, moving the third child into place.

Thorin looked at Bilbo’s stomach, already smaller, but still quite round.  He didn’t think baby number three was going to be the last.  Thorin watch his hobbit carefully, giving him what support he could.

“I hurt,” Bilbo moaned.

Thorin noticed a bit of blood pooling around Bilbo’s knees and soaking into the flannel.  “Is he alright?” Thorin asked Oin.

Oin bent down and inspected where the blood was coming from.  Bilbo moaned again and his cheeks flushed.

“Nothing to worry about,” Oin said.  “Some of the blood is from the tear.  Some of it is just natural blood from giving birth.  We’ll make sure he doesn’t lose more than a normal amount.”

Thorin wasn’t sure if he was reassured by this or not.  Bilbo started to rock again, moaning; his chin tucked into his chest.  The rocking seemed to be Bilbo’s sign that the next one was moving.  This one took a little longer to move down, and no one could do anything to help.  Only Bilbo could do the work and so they waited.  The second child was brought over to them, cleaned and bundled. 

“Look,” Thorin said.  “Here is the second one who gave you so much pleasure in his birth.”

“He’s amazing,” Bilbo said, “And I can’t, ahh,” he groaned and pushed.  “I can’t believe I had to have you help climax me because of his birth, ahhh!” Bilbo yelled.  “This’s one’s bigger.”

Thorin held the child for a little while before returning it to the assistant when he could sense Bilbo was very close.  The child’s head crowned and started to stretch Bilbo’s body.  Thorin whispered encouragement into Bilbo’s neck as he held him while Bilbo pushed hard.  Slowly, the baby made it down and stretched past the largest part of his head.  “Almost there,” Oin said.

Bilbo started growling and yelling strange words again.  Thorin had no idea what he was saying and wondered if Bilbo was cursing him in some elven tongue.  When the baby finally arrived, another loud wail greeted them and Oin held it up for Thorin to see.

“Oh, sweet Mahal,” Thorin breathed, “a princess.  Bilbo, you gave me a daughter!”

Bilbo was leaning his body up against the headboard.  He didn’t even lift his head to see the baby Oin held up for him.

“Bilbo?” Thorin lifted him by the shoulders.  Bilbo’s face was white and scrunched in pain.  “Come on, let’s lie you down.” Bilbo was moved by Thorin’s strength and he hardly cried out in pain as his abused body was laid down on the bed.

“What language have you been speaking in?  I hope you’re not swearing at me in Elvish,” Thorin said.

Bilbo gave a weak smile.  “No fears, my One.  I would not utter such language in our house.  I was speaking in Hobbitish.”

“Hobbits have their own language?” Thorin asked.

“Did,” Bilbo panted.  “Not many remember the language, but as my grandfather, the Old Took, was the Thain, he insisted we learned it.  Ohhh,” Bilbo moaned and held his stomach.

“Can I ask what you’ve been saying?”

Bilbo chuckled, despite his pain.  “I’ve been calling the babies cabbage heads because their heads are so huge.”

Thorin actually laughed.  “You called me a name, I think.  Do I dare ask what it was?”

“Idiot,” Bilbo smiled.  “I didn’t realize I remembered so much.  I certainly didn’t plan on speaking Hobbitish while, AHH!” yelled.

“It’s alright.  Call me idiot in whatever language you want if it helps you,” Thorin said.  He pressed the cup of water up to Bilbo’s lips again.

Oin came over and felt at Bilbo’s stomach.  “I think there’s at least one more in there.  Probably two from the way things feel.”

Bilbo muttered some curse words in Khuzdul.  Thorin didn’t even know Bilbo knew those words and he smiled.  “Just rest, my One,” Thorin held Bilbo’s head in his arms.  “You are doing so wonderfully and our children are so beautiful.  Here, have some more broth.”

Bilbo was panting his way through another pain.  “Can’t,” Bilbo breathed. 

“No, you must eat,” Thorin tipped the bowl at Bilbo’s mouth, forcing him to drink some of the rich broth.  He looked to Oin.  “Is there anything you can give him, for the pain or for energy?”

Oin nodded.  “I’ve got an herb.  It will give him strength, but there’s not much that can be done for the pain.  After the children are all delivered, I can give him a tonic that will help him sleep for a while.”

Oin returned to Bilbo’s bedside with some leaves.  “Chew them up, swallow the oil, and then spit out the leaves.”

The assistant brought over the third baby, now cleaned and ready to be presented to her parents.  She had pointed ears and thick golden hair.  The color reminded Thorin of Fili’s hair.  He suddenly was filled with tears of sadness.  How he wished Fili and Kili were still here.  Without them or Dis here, he had no family to show off his children too.  Dis would have cooed and swooned over her nephews and niece and Fili and Kili would have fought over who got to hold who, but still cooing over and adoring their tiny cousins.  After this was over, he would have to visit their tombs and share with them his news.

Bilbo started to groan and cry out again.  Thorin tried to help him sit up.

“I can’t,” Bilbo said, his eyes filling with tears.

“Remember what your cousin said?” Thorin asked, “The pain won’t last forever and keep your eye on the prize at the end.  We’ll have such beautiful children to hold.”  Thorin heaved Bilbo up again, but instead of helping him lean against the headboard, he wrapped Bilbo’s arms around Thorin’s neck.  “Lean against me.  Push on me.  I’ve got you.”

Bilbo sighed and leaned into Thorin’s neck and gave him a quick kiss on his neck.  “Thank you,” Bilbo whispered.

Thorin pushed on Bilbo’s hips as Bilbo rocked back and forth.  “It helps,” Bilbo panted.  “Keep pushing on me.”  So Thorin did.  This one came a little more quickly than the last and Bilbo nearly collapsed against Thorin’s chest.

“It’s another girl,” Oin smiled, holding the baby up for Thorin to see.  She had thick black hair and gave a loud squeak and cry before being whisked away to her bath.  The four were laid out on the bed, two boys and two girls.  The assistants wrapped each one up in a blanket and then placed the babies right next to each other, their faces pressed close together.  They knew each other and already drew comfort and strength from one another.

Oin reached up under Bilbo and pushed at his stomach.  Bilbo cried out. 

“I think there’s one more,” Oin said.

Bilbo nodded.  “I know there is.  It’s already moving into place.”

“It doesn’t want to be alone,” one of the assistants said.  “Misses his siblings, he does.”

“Five?” Thorin asked.  “There will be five?”

Oin gave his king a smile.  “Yes, old friend, five children and so far, they all seem to be healthy and hale.”

“Ohh,” Bilbo groaned.  “It’s coming fast.”

Thorin started to press at Bilbo’s hips again.  Bilbo pushed, but it was weak and he quickly gave up.  “I can’t,” he panted.  “It’s too much. I’m so tired.”

“You can’t give up now,” Thorin whispered.  “You’re almost done.”

“Can’t,” Bilbo said and let out a yell of pain.  “Thorin!” he cried out. 

“Come on, yell at me,” Thorin spoke with his strong kingly voice.  “Shout out your battle cry.”

Bilbo yelled while he pushed, gathering what strength he had left in him. 

“That’s it!” Thorin commanded.  “Du Bukar!”

Bilbo strained with the effort, his face turning red, then purple.  He stopped, took in three deep, shuddering breaths.  Thorin looked down and saw the head, halfway out and looking nearly as large as the first baby.  “You can do it, Bilbo.”

“Du Bukar!” Bilbo yelled, pushing and yelling with all his might.  The baby slowly eased its way out and passed the biggest part of the stretch.  Oin jostled the baby, helping to move its shoulders and quite suddenly, it was over.  The baby was pushed out of Bilbo with such force, Oin almost didn’t catch the slippery little body.

“It’s a boy!” Thorin cried out.  The baby let out a wail and was answered by four other tiny cries.  The babies on the bed woke and squirmed, knowing the last one was with them, but had not yet joined them on the bed.

Bilbo collapsed into Thorin’s arms and Thorin, for several moments, just held him and whispered endearments into Bilbo’s hair.  Bilbo’s head was wet with sweat.  Fluids were gushing from his body now as there were no more babies keeping it all plugged up.  Thorin could hear Bilbo’s raspy breaths.  He forced Bilbo’s face up and saw the tears that were streaking his face.

“Bilbo, you did beautifully.  You are so wonderful and did so great.  The babies are beautiful and you are perfect,” Thorin whispered as Bilbo cried into his shoulder.

But Bilbo couldn’t stop his tears and Thorin simply held him.  A few pushes later from an exhausted Bilbo and the afterbirths were expelled.  Oin removed the soiled flannels and replace them with fresh ones.

“You’re not going to like this, but we need to sew you up now,” Oin said.  Thorin helped Bilbo to lie back down on his back, his legs propped up and open.  “Thorin, hold that leg steady.  Drir, grab the other one.  This isn’t going to be pleasant.”

Thorin watched in horror as Oin washed away at Bilbo’s backside, cleaning it of all the blood and fluids.  It was red, stretched and already bruising.  The tear was large and leaked blood.   Oin applied a minty smelling salve to Bilbo’s skin and threaded a large needle with thick black thread.

“Oin, really?  Must it be done?” Thorin asked.

“Leaving it open and exposed would be worse in the long run.  I’m sorry, but there’s no other way around this.  Just hold him tightly.” Oin leaned forward and held the needle close to Bilbo’s skin.  “Oh, and Thorin?” Oin said, “Keep your eyes on your children and nowhere else.”

Thorin did as he was told.  Bilbo’s body jerked and he let out a howl.  The babies at the other end of the bed started to cry again, as one.  The second assistant had finished cleaning the last baby and held him now with the others.  Their heads were close together, and one of them had his or her eyes open.  Thorin wasn’t sure which baby was which and he worried he would lose track of who was who.  Bilbo’s body jerked again and again with each incision of the needle.  Throin tried to remind himself what each baby looked like.  First one, boy, dark hair.  Second one, boy, brown hair.  Bilbo’s body jerked again.  Third one, girl, golden, like Fili.  Fourth one, girl, dark hair like Kili.  Fifth one, boy.  Oh great, he couldn’t recall what color hair the fifth one had.

“No more,” Bilbo cried out, tears streaming down his face. “No more!”

“There, there now,” Oin finally said.  “It is done.”  He backed away and the assistant let go of Bilbo’s leg.

Oin pressed a cup of red liquid to Bilbo’s lips.  “It’s a pain tonic and quite effective.  Just ask Thorin.”

Thorin was busy kissing Bilbo’s hair.  “Oh,” he grimaced, “is it the horrid red stuff?”

“It is and it works,” Oin said.

“That is does,” Thorin said, watching Bilbo.

Bilbo nearly threw up with the taste, but he managed to keep it down and very soon, he was falling asleep. “Don’t take my babies away,” he said as he slid into unconsciousness.  “Don’t let Bofur’s hat fall on top of their feet.  I like potatoes, you know.  They’re really good.”  Bilbo muttered nonsense for a few moments longer before falling asleep.

“Give me an orc pack any day,” Thorin looked with complete seriousness to Oin, who nodded in agreement.


	11. Children of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin looks on at all five of his children and wonders what in the world he's gotten himself into.

Thorin started to wonder what he and Bilbo had gotten themselves into.  Between the two of them, they had four arms.  But there were five babies.  How in the world was he supposed to care for them all?  He was wishing his sister were here.  He needed help. 

The five of them lay in their large crib together.  For now it held them all, but as they got older, they would need to have another one made.  Thorin stood over the crib and stared at them all.  Five babies.  Five tiny, little perfect children.  And they were his.  His and Bilbo’s.  How had he managed to get so lucky?  Why had he been so blessed?  He knew he did not deserve this.  Fili and Kili should have lived to have families, not him.  His heirs had been lost and the line of the kings almost broken.

But, by some miracle he had survived and now had five heirs to continue the line. 

After Bilbo had fallen asleep, Thorin pulled a fresh shirt over Bilbo’s unconscious body.  The shirt he had been wearing, which mere hours ago had barely stretched over his stomach, now hung loose on him.  Oin checked the stitches once more and then Thorin tucked the blankets around Bilbo’s body.  He would stay asleep for several hours.

"My king?" the assistant named Drir was holding the eldest of the children.  "As I was washing, this one, I found something on him that I think you should see."

Thorin was immediately concerned.  Was something wrong with his eldest son?  Oin also quickly came over to see the baby.  "What is it?" Thorin demanded.

Drir opened the blanket that cover the baby and gently flipped him onto his stomach.  There, on the babe's right shoulder was a light brown mark.  Thorin gasped and went closer to inspect the mark.  It was, as clear as day light, the symbol of an anvil.  The Mark of Durin.

"He has returned," Oin breathed.

Six times in the history of the dwarves, had Durin the Deathless lived.  The prophecy said he would return a seventh and final time to reign his people until the end of the earth.  It seemed he had chosen to return now.  Now that the strongest dwarven kingdom was in the hands of his sons again.  Thorin would rule until Durin was mature and ready to take the throne.  He would train his son to become who he was destined to be.

"Thorin," Oin's eyes were wide.  "You have fathered the final incarnation of Durin."

"I am beyond honored," Thorin said.  "What do I do?  He is our father.  How am I to raise him?"

"You raise him as you would any son.  Treat him no differently than the rest.  Train him, work him, teach him, love him.  He is, firstly and most importantly, your son."

Thorin nodded.  For now, he would try and forget who his tiny son was destined to be and instead focused one how in the world he was going to take care of five babies.

The second assistant, who had left the room earlier, returned a short time later with a trunk on wheels.  The trunk was made of dark, sturdy wood, but inlaid with gold.  The symbols carved into the wood were that of the creations of Aule and the line of all seven of the dwarven families.  Thorin had never seen this trunk before and wondered what Oin would do with it.  The assistant opened the trunk and pulled out a strange contraption.  It looked like a two armed scale.  On one arm was a tray, like one would place gold or gems to be weighed, but the other arm had a cloth sling attached to it.  Two bars of gold were brought out of the trunk and placed on the tray.  That side of the scale went down.

“Bring me the first one,” Oin said.

The assistant looked at the five babies for a moment. He hadn't been here for the revelation of young Durin's birthmark and so didn't know which one he was. 

“That one,” Thorin pointed to the first, dark haired son.  He was glad to know his children apart.  For the moment anyway.  The assistant, with reddened cheeks, picked up the eldest of the babies and took him to Oin.

Oin placed the baby into the sling and gently held the baby’s back, while he let the scale tip with the new weight.  The baby was heavier than the two bars, so a third was added, then a fourth.  The scale balanced out and Oin let go of the baby’s back, just to make sure.

“Record it,” Oin instructed his second assistant, who now was holding a book and quill.  “First son of King Thorin, four gold bars.”  Oin removed the baby and handed him to Thorin.  “Congratulations my king.”

The second baby was brought forward.  He was the smallest of the group and was weighed in at two gold bars and two silver bars.  This was recorded and so was each baby brought forth and weighed.  The fifth one ended up being the second heaviest and the two girls, in between the largest and the smallest.

“I didn’t know children’s weight was recorded like that,” Thorin said.

Oin nodded.  “Only royalty.  Your name is in here, too Thorin.”

Thorin looked into the book as the assistant turned the book one page back.  Thorin, son of Thrain, six gold bars, two silver bars.  Frerin, son of Thrain, five gold bars, three silver bars.  Dis, daughter of Thrain, five gold bars.

“Fili and Kili should have been in here,” Thorin said sadly. 

Oin nodded.  “I wish I had been able to do so.  But, if I remember correctly, I guessed Fili was probably around Frerin’s size.  It is a good size for a babe.  Kili, though, was very small and I would have guessed to only have been four bars, if that.”

“My children are less than four bars,” Thorin said.  “Kili was so tiny and sick and if he was less than four bars, are they all well?”

Oin smiled.  “They are very healthy, Thorin.  But there was a lot of them in a small amount of space, which is why they are smaller.  Not to mention, they are half hobbit.  They will grow, you’ll see.  Now, once you have announced their names, they will be recorded in the book.”

There was a light knock at the door.  Thorin, still holding his first born, stood and answered it.  Dwalin stood there.

“Thorin, I came to ask,” he saw the baby, “Durin’s beard, Thorin.”

“Come in Dwalin and meet my children,” Thorin was so proud to be able to introduce his children.  His children.  The idea still made him giddy.  “Quiet, though, Bilbo’s sleeping.  He had a rough time, but he’s a warrior.”

Dwalin came in and went to the end of the bed, where the four others rested.  “Five?” Dwalin asked.   “Five?”

“Three sons, and two daughters.  This one, is my eldest,” Thorin pulled back the blanket that was partially covering the baby’s face.

“He looks like you,” Dwalin said.  Thorin nodded.  “A chip off the old block, eh?” he nudged Thorin’s shoulder with his.  They pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m happy to be sharing my children for the first time with my shield brother,” Thorin said.

“I’m honored, brother,” Dwalin said.

“Look here,” Thorin pulled back and pointed to the children.  “Look at her hair.  Who does that remind you of?”

“By my beard, that’s Fili’s hair.  We only see that color once a generation in the Durin line,” Dwalin said.

Thorin nodded.  His brother had had the golden hair, as had his mother.  She was also a daughter of Durin, being related to Thror distantly through several generations of brothers, sons and uncles.  Still, she had been the one that generation with the golden hair.  Now, it was Thorin’s daughter.

“Do they have names?” Dwalin asked.

“The oldest son does, but not knowing how many there would be of each gender, it was hard to plan names.  But, we’ll announce them to you all once we have decided,” Thorin said, as he watched Dwalin bend down to the rest of the babies and look at them.  Thorin chuckled.  “You can touch them, you know.”

Dwalin reached out and touched the golden hair of the little daughter.  Then he gently rubbed the heads of each of the others.  “Mahal has blessed you, Thorin,” Dwalin said.   Thorin could only nod his head.  Nothing he could say at that moment could express his feelings.  “May I tell the others, or bring them here?”

“Bring them to my sitting room.  I’ll have the babies in there.  It’s best if we let Bilbo sleep in peace.”

Dwalin left the room, headed out to gather the rest of the company.  The two assistants left, congratulating their king and thanking him for letting them be a part of the birth of the princes and princesses.  They took away the trunk with the scale and other supplies they had brought with them.  Oin stayed with Thorin and helped him to put the babes all into the crib.  They pushed the crib into the sitting room and waited until Dwalin returned.

The company entered the room with a quiet reverence Thorin didn’t think they possessed.  In pairs, they came up to the crib and looked down at the children.  Then they came to Thorin and hugged him slapped his back or shook his hand.  There were compliments of all kinds spoken numerous times about the beauty and perfectness of the children.  All of the babies heads were touched multiple times as the company welcomed the precious children to the world. 

“How’s Bilbo?” they all asked and Thorin told them he was exhausted and sore, but a strong warrior who had endured much pain with bravery.

“Is he going to be alright?” Ori asked with great concern.

Thorin really wasn’t sure.  He certainly hoped Bilbo would recover from this.

Oin saw Thorin’s uncertainty.  “He’ll be fine.  Hobbits are made to endure this, and although they don’t usually carry half-dwarven children, he will recover as well as any dam recovers from childbirth.  It’s just going to take him a little longer, so go easy on him.”

“We’ll try to keep him out of the sparing arena,” Bofur said good-naturedly.  The rest chuckled.

"There is something else I need to tell you," Thorin said, looking to Oin for support.  He lifted the eldest son and pulled back his blankets, revealing the Mark of Durin.  The silence that filled the room was palpable.  "It seems that Durin has returned."

"Goodness, me, Thorin," Balin said, coming closer to inspect the mark.  "You've fathered Durin the Great."

"And this is where I need your support, council and confidentiality," Thorin said, looking to his closest friends.  "I don't think it wise for the general public to know of this.  The knowledge of Durin's return will make him an easy target for attacks, kidnapping and assassination attempts.  He is an innocent baby.  So, I believe, that for now, his true identity must be kept a secret.  He is my eldest and my heir, regardless.  I will raise him and train him as I will his siblings.  When the time is right, he can take his true identity and rule his people, but until then, I would prefer this be kept a secret."

Everyone nodded. 

"Aye, laddie," Balin said.  "I believe that is the best plan of action for this precious son.  You have our word on our secrecy.  Right lads?" Balin turned to the others.

Dwalin went to his knee and the rest followed his example.  "By our beards we will keep your secret, protect your children, and do right by you all. We welcome Durin's return."

Thorin sighed. He knew his children were under the best protection. “I thank you all, for your support during this time.  Now, as you know, I won’t be acting king for a few weeks.  Balin is in charge and the councils, of course.  But you, my friends, I hope you know, that should you need anything, I am here for you.”

“And we for you,” many of them said together and all of them giving him a respectful bow.  They quietly left in small groups until only Oin was left.  He would stay until Bilbo woke up so he could check on his recovery. 

Now, Thorin was alone with the children.  Bilbo still slept and Oin was napping in his front sitting room.  Thorin knew he should get some sleep, too, but he couldn’t tear himself away from the five tiny babies in front of him.  The dark haired girl let out a small cry, her face squishing up in an attempt to let out a wail.  Thorin scooped her up into his big hands.

“There, there, princess.  Let’s not wake the others.”  He walked to where a large, comfortable chair had been put into the nursery.  They figured Bilbo would be spending a lot of time in here feeding the children.  Thorin sat down and held his daughter close to his heart.  Her face turned into his chest and her mouth opened, seeking what it needed, even if she didn’t know what it was she needed.  “Your Papa will wake soon and he will feed you,” Thorin said.  She cried out upon not finding what she sought.  Her eyes opened and she looked at her large father with an unfocused gaze.  He rocked her back and forth while they looked at each other for several moments.

It was a beautiful feeling that Thorin couldn’t describe.  His daughter was safe in his arms.  He pulled her blankets back and looked her over.  The assistants had put some changing rags on the babies, but no other clothes just yet.  She had his hair coloring, pointed ears, and normal looking feet.  Often, dwarven babies were born with chin hair.  He wondered if hobbit babies had hair on their feet from the day they were born.  Once Bilbo woke, they would inspect their children together.  He sent a silent word of gratitude to his creator, Aule and a plea to any god who would listen to help Bilbo speedily recover.


	12. Dis arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis finally arrives to meet her nephews and nieces and she LOVES them.

Thorin was bouncing his youngest son gently in his arms while trying to read over some trade documents.  Little Torin wasn’t happy that he didn’t have his father’s full attention and kept hitting his tiny hand at the paper that Thorin was trying to hold.  Thorin finally gave up and put the paper down.  “Happy now?” he looked at his little son.  Torin smiled a toothless grin at him in return. 

The babies, at four months old, were just starting to learn how to sit up.  They each had a different look and different personalities and Thorin found them fascinating.  He remembered meeting Fili for the first time when he was ten months old and already, his personality could be seen.  He had been a happy child but very observant to the world around him.  He loved a bit of mischief, though.  Kili, on the other hand, from early on, had been a baby with an intenseness about him.  When he was happy, he was very happy and when he was sad, he wailed.  He had no fear and had been such a charmer. 

Now Thorin was getting to know his own and it was interesting, to say the least.  He lifted Torin up and tickled him with his beard, earning a squeal from the baby.  Torin looked the most like a hobbit of all the children.  He had round ears, a mop of curly hair that was the exact same shade as Bilbo’s, and the larger, hairy hobbit feet.  He was an easy going baby, for the most part, and always had a huge smile for his adad.

A great, earnest pounding at the front door startled Thorin.  His company knew to quietly knock incase the babies were sleeping.  Only members of the company were allowed into the royal hall and they all knew the rules, so, whoever was pounding on the door, didn’t belong there.  Thorin was angry.

“Open this door brother, so I may see my nephews and nieces!” a voice from the other side called out.

Thorin’s heart jumped in joy as he flew to the door and pulled it open.  There, in the doorway, was his beautiful baby sister.

“Dis!” Thorin called and pulled her into a one armed hug.  She gently patted his back for several moments.

“Let me in now, or do you expect your sister to remain on your doorstep?” she pulled out of his arm.

Thorin couldn’t help the tears that started to fall down his cheeks.  Every emotion he had felt over the last couple of years, since he had seen her last, came crashing in on him.  Dis gently nudged him inside and closed the door behind her.  She put her arm around him and held him, rocking ever so gently back and forth, like Thorin was her child to comfort.  He cried into her shoulder and the only words she could make out that he was saying was when he whispered “I’m sorry,” while he cried.

He missed Fili and Kili so much it hurt.  He had been glad Dis had decided to stay in the Blue Mountains, because he didn’t think he could face her after leading her sons to their death.  But now, he had never been happier to see her. 

She patted his dark hair.  “Shh, now, my brother.”

“Dis, I’m sorry.  I’m, so, so sorry.”

“I know Thorin.”

“I never wanted them to die.  I broke my promise.  I should have made them stay at home.  I’m sorry,” he cried, his tears soaking her shirt.

“Thorin,” Dis tried to talk, but Thorin wasn’t done yet.

“I miss them, Dis.  Every day it hurts that they aren’t here.  They should have lived.  They had so much life and they were so brave and loyal.  They should have lived.  I would take their place in a heartbeat if it meant they could return.”

“Thorin, listen to me,” Dis spoke sharply, but she leaned her head down to touch her brother’s head.  “Do not wish your life away.  You have your own children who need their father.  I know you are sorry and I know how much you hurt, because I hurt too.  I miss my sons, but do not wish your life away for them.”

“But I would, Dis.  I love them that much.  I would do anything to bring them back.  My children would be better with them for uncles than me for a father,” Thorin sobbed.

“Now that is ridiculous, Thorin.  Don’t you dare say anything like that about yourself again.  Your children need you.  Please.  I am not angry with you about Fili and Kili.  They made their choice and nothing you or I could have done would have stopped them.  I have no doubt you did all you could for them.”  She pulled his face up to look her in the eye.  “Yes, I’m angry and sad, but I have forgiven you of any wrongs to them.  Do you understand me, Thorin?  You are forgiven.  Please don’t live in this ocean of guilt any longer.  You have children, my brother, children of your own to raise, to love, to chase, to discipline, to worry over and laugh with.  Fili and Kili wouldn’t want you to be like this.”

Thorin looked up to his sister.  His baby sister; she was so much wiser than he could ever hope to be.  “Thank you.”

She held him quietly for a while longer until he could dry his face.  “Now, do I get to meet this little one?” Dis removed the baby from his arms and snuggled him.  “Oh he’s adorable.  What’s his name?”

“Torin.  He’s my youngest.”

“He doesn’t look a thing like you,” Dis laughed.

Thorin wasn’t sure if he should be insulted by Dis’s comment or not.  “No.  He looks just like Bilbo. Come on.  Come meet the rest and Bilbo.”  Thorin started back to the nursery and called out to Bilbo to alert him they had company.  They found Bilbo sitting on the floor, with three babies propped up on pillows and the fourth in his lap.

“Ooo,” Dis said upon seeing all the children on the floor.

Bilbo quickly stood up and observed the newcomer.  Her hair and eyes were just like Thorin’s and she wore deep blue travelling clothes.  He knew immediately who she was.

“Lady Dis,” he said and bowed.

“It’s Dis, please.  We are brother and sister, now,” she came up to him and kissed his cheek.  “Bilbo.  It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

“And I you.  Thorin has told me so much about you and the way Fili and Kili would talk, oh, I’m quite sorry,” Bilbo said, bowing his head in embarrassment. 

“What are you sorry for?  Mentioning my sons?  Don’t be.  They are my children and I love to talk about them.  Now, what would they say about me?” Dis asked, smiling and cuddling Torin.

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile.  She was everything Thorin and the lads had ever said about her, and so much more.  Maternal love just radiated off of her as she spoke of her boys.  “They would say how great you were, how scary you were and how much they missed you.”

Dis’s eyes were moist.  “That’s the most wonderful thing a mother could hear.”

“Even the scary part?” Bilbo asked.

“Especially the scary part.  It means I had their love and respect,” Dis laughed.  “Now, I must meet my nephews and nieces.”

Thorin stepped forward.  “The one Bilbo holds is our eldest, Durin.”

“Durin?” Dis looked to him in surprise. 

“Aye.  He bears the mark,” Thorin said, looking at his eldest and pulling down his shirt to show her the mark on his shoulder.

Dis bowed respectfully to the small son and kissed his cheek.

“But we are keeping his true identity a secret until he is ready to rule.  So, he is named Durin Dain and we call him Dain,” Thorin explained.

“After our cousin?” Dis asked.

“He named his son after me,” Thorin said, “it seemed right to honor him in return and I own Dain so much when he came to our aid after Smaug’s defeat.”

“I want to hear more about your journey while I’m here,” Dis said.  “I’ve only gotten small snippets from you and Balin in your letters.  I want to know it all.  You had a large part in helping, as I understand,” Dis looked to Bilbo.

“I might have helped in some small way,” Bilbo’s modesty couldn’t hide his pride at Dis’s compliment.

Thorin laughed.  “We wouldn’t have made it to the Misty Mountains without Bilbo.  You will hear all about our adventures later.”

“Wonderful.  Now, tell me more about your children.  Everything else can wait until I’ve met them.”  Dis sat down on the floor next to Bilbo.  She still held Torin in her lap.

“There is Frerin,” Thorin continued.

Dis looked up to Thorin with tears in her eyes.  Thorin smiled sadly and nodded before he continued on with the introductions.  “And, these are the two girls.  The golden haired one is Filis and the dark one is Kilis.”  Now two tears that fell from Dis’ eyes.

“You named them after my sons?” she asked.

“We did.  I hope we have your approval,” Thorin said.

“You do.”  Dis reached out and hugged her brother.  “I am honored and I know the boys would have been honored to have their cousins named for them.  Thank you, Thorin and Bilbo.”

Thorin sat down on the ground on Bilbo’s other side and wrapped a hand around Bilbo’s shoulders.  Dis handed Torin back to his adad, and picked up the two girls and put them in her lap.  She rubbed her face in the girls’ hair and then kissed them.  “They are all so beautiful,” she said.

“You gave them all dwarven names,” she said.

Bilbo nodded.  “Yes.  Thorin asked about hobbit names, but for the eldest children of Thorin, and siblings of the same litter as Durin, we thought dwarven names were most appropriate.  However, if we have another litter, they are going to have hobbit names.”

Thorin nodded.  Dis took a good look at the children.  The eldest, Durin Dain, looked just like Thorin with his black hair and blue eyes.  He had a rounded nose, like all the others, but Dis knew that all babies had similar noses when small.  They would change as they grew and it would be interesting to see if they inherited their adad’s long straight nose, or the rounder hobbit nose of their papa.

Little Frerin was a doll, Dis decided.  He was a perfect mixture of his two parents, dwarven and hobbit features in flawless blend.

The girls also seemed to be a perfect blend of the parents.  They both had pointy, elf-like ears, which surprised Dis when she finally noticed them, but a quick glance at Bilbo helped her to see their ears were like their hobbit father’s.  The more she looked at the collection of children, the more in love with each of them she fell.

“Mahal blessed you both.  And me.  I never thought I would be an imad to such beautiful children.  Tell me all about them, and you, Bilbo, I want to learn all about you.  And I want to see our cousins, and hear all about your adventures.  And of course, I must have a grand tour of Erebor.  I wonder how much of it I remember.  I was such a small child when we left,” Dis said.

Thorin reached his arm across Bilbo’s back and Dis’.  He pulled them both close to him and held them.  “You will see everyone and hear more about the journey than you wish to know,” he said.  “I’m so glad you’ve come, Dis.  I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too, and I couldn’t wait another day to get here and see your children.”

Filis decided to let out a wail, which startled the others and soon there were five crying babies.  Dis watched her brother, with some amusement, as he tried to comfort the crying babies in his lap.  She could easily remember him doing the same with her sons. Thorin didn’t meet Fili until he was nearly a year old and whenever Fili would cry, he would look very nervous and just hand Fili back to Dis or her husband to deal with.  By the time Kili came around, Thorin was much more comfortable and he really took on the role after the boy’s father died.  But seeing Thorin with his own children, he was much more confident in his abilities now.

Bilbo went to a small trunk and opened it up.  Inside, were blocks of ice and several milk bladders full of milk.  He handed a bladder to Dis and two to Thorin. 

“Feeding time,” Bilbo announced as he sat in his chair and pulled up his shirt and then took two babies in his arms and started to feed them.  Dis was amazed at the efficiency of the hobbit at being able to nurse two at once. She had struggled with one child at a time.  Bilbo fed Dain and Frerin, Thorin collected Torin and Filis and put a bottle into each of their mouths, leaving Kilis with Dis.  She held her little niece and watched as she greedily drank from her milk bladder.

Dis couldn’t help the laugh that came to her.  She laughed.  She was with her brother, his five infant children, and in her ancestral home and it just felt so wonderful. 


	13. A dwarf and a hobbit make the best rulers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have passed and Dis returns in time for the next litter.

“Adad, Adad!” Five voices shouted as ten little feet ran towards him.  Thorin held out his hands and scooped up all five of his children in one large hug.  They were getting to big to do that with for much longer.  They giggled and squealed as he kissed them all and rubbed his thick beard over their faces.

“And how have you been?  Were you good for Papa while I was gone?” Thorin asked.

“Yes!” they all cried out as he opened his arms and released them.  They had just past their fifth birthday and soon after they had, Thorin had been obligated to travel to Rohan, leaving Bilbo pregnant with their next brood and five energetic five year olds to deal with.  But he was back now and had no plans to leave again for a long time.  Bela, the children’s nursemaid was patiently waiting nearby.

“Well, were they good?” Thorin looked to Bela with a stern face.

Bela gave him an equally stern look.  “Well, they did have a bout of mischief the other day and they all hid under the bed when it was time for their baths.”

“But we came out, Adad!” Dain said.  “We came out and gots our bath.”

“We were good,” Kilis spoke up.

Bela smiled, “Yes, other than that, they were excellent.”

The children smiled in relief at having a positive report given to their father. 

“Well, then, if that’s the case, I guess you can have your presents I brought for you,” Thorin said.

“Presents?” They all yelled and jumped.  “Where are our presents, Adad?”

“Let’s go home.  I want to see your Papa and then I will give each of you your presents.”

Bela helped to round up the five royal children and they fought over who got to hold Thorin’s hand as they walked back.  He ended up with Frerin and Filis’ hands and the rest of them held hands with each other as they ran along, talking eagerly with their father and telling him all about their adventures while he was away.

“Do you gots any good stories, Adad?” Dain asked.

“It’s have, Dain, not gots,” Thorin corrected.  The small child looked so much like Thorin, but had a personality that ran more like Kili’s.  He worried that when it was time for them to begin their lessons and studies, that the endless energy of the five children wouldn’t be too much for their tutors.  They would have to learn to control their energy, especially Dain.  But Thorin wasn’t worried about that right now.  There would be plenty of time to quiet studies later.  For now, he would let his son be a child.

Bilbo was waiting for Thorin.  His round stomach had grown quite a bit since Thorin had seen him last, five months ago.  He would give birth before two more moons passed.  Oin and Bilbo both suspected there to be only three babies.  Maybe four, but certainly not five.  He was smaller and having an easier time with this pregnancy.  Thorin didn’t care, so long as Bilbo was safe and the babies were safe.  He would have eight children, at the least, and that was more than he could have ever hoped for.  Very few dwarves had ever had so many children and he knew it was a blessing.  Every year, on the anniversary of their birth, he would go to the sacred alter of Aule, deep in the Erebor temple, and leave an offering of gratitude.

After the greetings were over, Thorin passed out the gifts he had brought.  They all got a stick of sweet peppermint candy and a figurine of a Rohan horse and rider.  He also brought a book with many wonderful tales and he read two of them that night before bedtime.  The children were tucked into their bed, which was one extra-large bed.  They still preferred to all sleep together, tangled up among the others.  Thorin had plans that in a few years, the girls and the boys could have separate beds and rooms, but for now, they were happiest when they were together.  The nursery had been cleared out and now awaited the new litter.

Thorin helped Bilbo get ready for bed and then he rubbed his hobbit’s sore feet.  Bilbo sighed and mumbled something about “so heavenly.”  It had been five months since they had seen each other last and soon their simple touches and kisses became more heated and passionate.  Thorin gave extra attention to Bilbo’s rounded stomach and worshiped it thoroughly before moving south and finding Bilbo’s arousal awaiting him. 

Just due to Bilbo’s size, he wasn’t able to give as much attention to Thorin as Thorin did for him, but the dwarf king said he didn’t mind.  He loved being able to touch and pleasure his One, finding it exciting and arousing to hear, see, and feel Bilbo’s enjoyment. 

Bilbo, for his part, knew how much Thorin enjoyed seeing him large with their children.  While Bilbo didn’t particularly enjoy the inconvenience of being so large and round, he loved knowing he was filled with Thorin’s children and would make sure and show himself off as much as he could.  He was not embarrassed and would do whatever he could to encourage Thorin’s caresses and attention.

They made love that night, happy to be back together again and knowing it wouldn’t be too long before the babies came and intimacy would be on hold for a while.  When they fell asleep, they were relaxed and sated and very happy to be together again.

* * *

Dis arrived in Erebor with three weeks to spare before the babies were due.  She was happy to have that time with Thorin, Bilbo and the children before the next litter was born.  She hadn’t seen the children since they were nearly ten months old and knew they would need time to get used to seeing her.  Dis also arrived with news of her own.

Thorin handed her a drink and sat down next to Bilbo, his arm wrapped around Bilbo’s shoulders.  The children sat on the floor playing with the toys Dis had brought. 

“So tell me, how are things in Ered Luin?” Thorin asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

“They were well when I left."  She looked up to her brother, "Um. Thorin, I would like to stay, here, in Erebor now, if you would have me here.  I don’t plan on returning back to the Blue Mountains,” Dis sheepishly smiled.

“What?” Thorin nearly choked, “Really, you want to stay here?”

“I do.  I love my home in Ered Luin.  Such happy memories are there, after all.  It’s just, why should I live in the shadows and ghosts of the past, when I can be here, with my family?  I have five, soon to be more, nieces and nephews.  I have my wonderful brother and his One.  My cousins are here and my sons were put to rest here.  Erebor is where I belong now.”

“But what about Ered Luin?” Bilbo asked.

“Well, after I left here, when these sweet children were not even a year old yet, I realized that I wanted to be here.  I wanted to watch them grow and so I decided that I needed to get back here before too many years passed.  To do that, I needed to get my affairs in order in Ered Luin.  I had, among my council, many good dwarves and so I gave them more to do, to test them and see who made the best decisions, kept a level head and thought first of the welfare of those he would be left in charge of.  I also decided, after meeting you, Bilbo, that I wanted to open a relationship with the Shire.  I sent a letter to the Thain and requested a meeting with the leaders of the Shire.  We went to them, me and some of my best councilors, and we talked about our peoples and our needs.”

Bilbo was very interested to know about this.  He wondered what his kin would have done with not only dwarves, but royal dwarves opening up communications and contact between the two races.  “And how did that go?”

“Surprisingly well,” Dis answered, “I guess they weren’t so shocked by the idea of contact between our two peoples because of you.  They think highly of you, Bilbo.  Also, you have remained in close contact with several prominent members of the Shire and they have come to realize through your letters that we dwarves are not barbarians and we have more in common, as the smaller folk of world, than they previously thought.  It also gave us the opportunity to realize there was more to Hobbits than their soft bellies and summer parties. We went back to visit several times a year.  On our second visit, one of my councilors met a lovely Shire-lass.  They corresponded and he would visit her and her family every time we went to visit.  By the end of the second year of our visits to the Shire, they were in love.”

Bilbo let out a great laugh that surprised the children.  “You are kidding me!”

Dis smiled.  “I’m not.  So, we invited the Thain and the lass’s family, along with whomever else was willing to make the journey to Ered Luin and visit us.  We had guards escort them on the road, and an embassy of ten hobbits came to the Blue Mountains.”

“I can’t believe you got a group of hobbits to leave their homes,” Bilbo said.

“Well, as you well know, love can make even the most sensible people do ridiculous things,” she cast a look at her brother, who blushed but nodded in agreement.  “The visitors were treated well and we showed them the very best of Ered Luin.  It was about that time that I decided that my one counselor, his name is Baern, was going to be the next ruler of Ered Luin.”

“He’s the one who loved the Hobbit?” Thorin asked.

Dis nodded and took a sip at her drink.  “He was the most sensible choice and from that moment on, I took him under my wing and trained him in all things he needed to know.  I knew I had made a good choice, but, there was this one little problem; he was so in love, he was having a hard time concentrating.  I suggested he court his lass and we soon made another visit to the Shire.  He asked for her hand in courting, and met with her family and they agreed.  It wasn’t easy for them, to court long distance like that, but absence makes the heart grow fonder.  And, since he now had her, he was able to focus more on what I was teaching him.  He finally asked her to marry him, with her and her family understanding that if she did, she would live in Ered Luin because Baern was to be the next ruler.  They were very pleased with the status and our relationships between the two races had grown enough that there were no fears among either party.  So, on Durin’s Day, Baern and Violet Boffins married.  A week later, I officially named him ruler of Ered Luin.  By the time I left, three months later, I was very reassured to know I had made a good choice with him.  He is doing very well taking care of our people there.  Also, Violet confided in me she was expecting their first child.”

Bilbo nearly toppled out of his seat in his excitement.  “This is the most wonderful news!  I knew Violet’s family and they are a good, respectable family. “

“So, a dwarf and a hobbit rule the Blue Mountains,” Thorin smiled.

“They do and I believe both places and both races will benefit greatly from their union,” Dis said.

“It has been a good match here,” Thorin smiled and gave Bilbo’s knee a squeeze.  “I am a better dwarf because of my hobbit, and that makes me a better king, which benefits Erebor and all who live within her.”

Dis nodded.  “I am very confident in the future of Ered Luin and I am looking forward to my life here.  I don’t want to miss another day from the lives of my nephews and nieces.”

“We are happy to have you here, Dis,” Thorin said.  “We do not wish for a day without you nearby again.  You are my baby sister and I love you.”

“Adad is your big brother?” Dain asked, looking up to his aunt.

“He is.”

“I’m going to be a big brother!” Dain jumped up.

“Me too!” said Frerin and then Torin.

“Me too!” Kilis shouted.

Filis pulled at her sister’s sleeve.  “No, Kee, we’re going to be big sisters.”

“Oh, yeah, Fee, that’s right.  I’m going to be a big sister!” Kilis grinned.

Dis looked to Thorin.  “Do they call each other Fee and Kee?”  Thorin nodded.  “Did you teach them that?”

“No,” Thorin smiled.  “We have only ever called them Filis and Kilis.  They came up with the nicknames themselves.”

Dis wiped her hand across her face, “Just like my Fee and Kee.”

Thorin smiled sadly.  His dear nephews.  Gone, but never forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be coming to a close soon. Is there anything you would like to see happen before then? Thanks again for all your comments and kudos. They mean the world to me.


	14. Contact Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very pregnant Bilbo has an accident and Thorin is, understandably, extreemly worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who gave me little suggestions and ideas. I've got a few more things planned now. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Bilbo was having an emotional day, as Thorin called them.  He was happy, then he was sad.  It was frustrating to say the least.  Bilbo knew it was the pregnancy that made him feel this way and he was very aware of his emotions, but knowing that didn’t help at all when he was in the middle of having a particular emotion.

They day had started well enough.  He woke up, needed desperately to use the toilet, he ate a small meal, greeted his children and Thorin and helped everyone get ready for the day.  That was always frustrating, keeping track of five pairs of shoes, five sets of clothes, and five dwobbits who were as stubborn as their dwarven father.  Getting them ready in the morning always took a bit of pleading, cajoling, yelling and a lot of patience.  Today wasn’t that bad of a day, even, but Bilbo’s nerves were wearing thin by the time they made it to breakfast.  Thorin had to eat quickly as he had many things to do with the babies due to arrive within the next few weeks. 

Bela, the children’s nursemaid was waiting for them.  She would take over for Bilbo the rest of the day.  They were too young to have started lessons or studies of any kind, but Bela knew how to insert the learning of letters and numbers into their everyday play.  Not to mention the outings she took them on in and out of the mountain.  They were always safe as they had two guards with them at all times as well.

Bilbo was grateful for Bela, but today, he sent his children off with a sad heart, which had him crying.  He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped at his tears.  Emotional day.  Perhaps he would be able to convince Thorin to hold him and snuggle with him later.  Bilbo went to his study after breakfast.  He too had some things to see too before the babies were due.

He sat down at his desk and looked over the work.  He got a kick in the side and absentmindedly rubbed at the spot where he had just been kicked.  He had once seen a picture in a story book of a multi-armed sea monster and there were days, like today, when he wondered if he was incubating one of those sea monsters instead of baby dwobbits.

The word dwobbit made him laugh.  He had absolutely hated it when Bofur had made up that word after the first litter was born, but the term had stuck and really, there was no better word.  The children weren’t fauntlings nor were they dwarflings.  Dwobbits they were and more dwobbits were on their way.

After a long time, Bilbo realized he wasn’t getting anywhere with his work.  His mind was distracted, his body ached and the sea monsters in his belly were actively playing football with his internal organs.  Bilbo sighed and stood up.  He walked about his study for a while, but after the tenth time around the perimeter of the room, he was quite bored, and so walked out. 

The day was quite normal about the mountain and dwarves were busy going to and fro about their business.  Bilbo wandered down to where the sparing arena was located in one of the lower levels.  The arena itself was a large, flat space, with observation seats carved into the stone.  There was always something going on there.  Today there was a football team having a practice.  Erebor had four football teams that took turns practicing and having matches against each other.  They were always fun to see, although Bilbo had not been to a match in over a year.

He found a seat near the arena and sat down to watch.

“Whose practicing today?” Bilbo asked a dwarf who was watching nearby.

“The Miners, sir,” the dwarf answered.

The Miners were, as their name suggested, a team made up entirely of miners.    Bofur had played on the team for a few years, but an injury he had sustained during the Battle of the Five Armies had been reinjured during a match and he had been forced to quit.  He was the team’s biggest supporter, though and quite often helped to coach during practices.  As Bilbo settled down to watch, Bofur came into the arena, carrying several extra balls.

“I found some!” he announced as he made his way across the floor.  He kicked the balls to the players and they started to practice passing the balls back and forth to their teammates.  Bofur and one other ran the team through a number of drills and Bilbo marveled at how well they worked together and how swiftly they moved.  Of course, these days, anyone who could walk more than five paces without waddling or getting winded was impressive to Bilbo.

Bilbo let him mind wander as his hand rubbed at a spot where a baby was being especially busy.  He heard the warning, but having been thinking about something else, Bilbo’s body didn’t move in time.

“Heads up!” a team member called out as a rouge ball was kicked into the seats.  Everyone there could see what was about to happen and no one could anything about it.  The ball flew straight towards Bilbo’s head.

“Bilbo!” Bofur shouted a single moment before the ball came into contact with the hobbit’s head.

Bilbo was unconscious on his back and dwarves crowded around him.

“Nobody touch him!” one dwarf yelled.  Several knelt down around him.  “Send for Oin and the King!”

Bofur was by Bilbo’s side in an instant.  “Bilbo,” Bofur said, taking Bilbo by the hand.  “Can ya hear me?  Bilbo?” 

Another dwarf checked around Bilbo’s head for blood.  There was no blood, but he could see exactly where he had gotten hit.  A large knot was already swelling.  For many tense minutes, no one could do anything but wait.  Many backed away.  There was nothing they could do. Bofur sat and held Bilbo’s hand, pleading with the hobbit to wake.

“Where is he?” Thorin’s voice boomed.  The other dwarves that still surrounded Bilbo jumped in fear and backed away.  Bofur did not move.

“Move away, move away,” Oin pushed.  He and Thorin reached Bilbo at the same time.  Only when Thorin was there to take Bofur’s place did Bofur finally move away from his friend.

“Tell me what happened,” Thorin’s eyes were red with anger and his voice dangerous.  Most would have cowered away, but Bofur was not afraid of Thorin.  He was afraid _for_ Thorin. 

“I didn’t realize he was here until a moment before,” Bofur said, “but we were having practice.  A ball got kicked that didn’t go where it was supposed to.  We called heads up, but Bilbo couldn’t move away fast enough.”

Oin was busy checking Bilbo’s heartbeat and breathing, then he turned his attention to his head.  “Bring a stretcher, lads,” he called out to no one in particular.  Bofur grabbed a neighbor and they ran for a stretcher.

“Is he alright?” Thorin asked.

“Don’t know yet,” Oin answered, still checking Bilbo.  He moved to Bilbo’s stomach and started feeling at his hard round stomach.

“The babies?  Are they?” Thorin asked.

Oin nodded, “Seem to be.  I felt a kick. Still, better to keep a close eye on them.”

Bofur arrived with the stretcher.

“We move him carefully,” Oin said.  “Thorin and Bofur, put your arms under him to lift him.  I’ll hold his head and keep his neck steady.”

Bofur and Thorin did as they were told.  Thorin counted to three and they lifted Bilbo, moving him onto the stretcher.  Then, they lifted the stretcher and carried him back to Thorin’s chambers.  Oin followed close behind.  They moved him onto the bed in the same manner.

“So, what do you think, Oin?” Thorin asked.

“Can’t quite tell yet.  From what I can see, the only injury is to his head.  It might be nothing more than a bump, but until he wakes, I can’t know for sure.  The babies don’t seem to be in any distress, but without doing a thorough check, I can’t be sure about them either.  Trauma could cause him to go into labor.”

“But they would be early,” Thorin looked at his beloved with worried eyes.

“They would be early, but they would be fine.  They are close enough to the time they are due to be born to survive,” Oin answered.  “Without knowing Bilbo’s full condition, I worry about the stress the babies are putting on his body.  They would survive their birth, but would he?”

“Oh, Bilbo,” Thorin whispered, sitting down next to his hobbit and holding his hand.  “How long do we wait for him to wake before we really start to worry about him?”

“I’m already worried,” Oin said.  “One might fall unconscious after being hit to the head, but recover within minutes.  You’ve seen that enough in training and sparing to know that.”  Thorin nodded his head.  He had been knocked unconscious more than once in his youth while training.  “But it’s been longer than a couple of minutes.  We give him another half hour, then we worry.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Thorin asked.

“Talk to him.  Be here, hold his hand, don’t panic,” Oin answered.  The minutes slowly passed and Thorin grew more and more anxious.  Oin decided to check on the babies and had Thorin remove Bilbo’s pants.  Thorin thought for sure this intrusion into Bilbo’s most secret, sensitive place would wake him, but Oin did his examination without Bilbo stirring once.  “The babes seem to be just fine and I felt no indication that they are trying to move into place to be birthed.”

Thorin nodded and dressed Bilbo into his night shirt.  It was just about the time that Oin said was beyond a normal bumped head.  The old healer was digging through his medical bag for various surgical instruments and stronger medicines.  Just in case.

“Thorin?” Bilbo’s voice whispered.

“Bilbo, thank Mahal,” Thorin’s head snapped up and he stared at his beloved.  Bilbo’s eyes were unfocused.

“Good to see you awake lad,” Oin said.  “I need to ask you a few questions.  How are you feeling?”

“I’ve got a terrible headache.  What happened?” Bilbo asked.  He blinked his eyes a couple of times and they slid into focus.

“What do you remember?” Oin asked.

“I was in my study, and then I walked to the arena.  I was watching the practice and thinking about the babies.  Then I wake up with a dreadful headache.”

“Good,” Oin said.  He pulled out a small knife and gently poked Bilbo’s hand with the knife tip.

“Ouch!” Bilbo yelled.  “Why did you poke me?”

“Good, good,” Oin said, ignoring Bilbo.  “Can you feel this?” He poked at Bilbo’s other hand then his legs and feet.  Each time Bilbo assured him that he could feel every prick of the knife.  “Well, it doesn’t seem he sustained any nerve damage.  Can you move your fingers?  Wiggle your toes?”

Bilbo did as he was told.  “What happened?  Why do I have this awful headache?”

“Took a hit to the head with a football,” Oin said, still checking over Bilbo.  “How do the babies feel?  Any pains?”

Bilbo shook his head and then groaned, lifting his hands to hold his head.  “Oh, big bump,” he said tenderly feeling the goose-egg on his head.

“I suggest you stay in bed for a few days; make sure you and the babies are well,” Oin said, packing his bag back up.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Bilbo sighed.

“Maybe.  Maybe not.”  Oin closed up his medical bag and headed to the door.  “I’ll have some food sent up for you along with some herbs for your headache.  But you, Master Baggins, are to remain in bed.  Send for me if you develop any pains, otherwise, I’ll see you in two days.  If you’re doing alright then, I’ll let you up.”

Thorin thanked Oin and saw him out before he returned to Bilbo’s side.

“Bilbo, I was so worried about you,” he said.

“Did I really get hit in the head with a ball?” Bilbo asked.

“You did.  Are you really feeling alright?”

“Other than the headache, yes, I think so,” Bilbo ran his hands over the babies.  “They seem to be as active as ever.”

Thorin sat with Bilbo until the food arrived, along with a tea bundle for Thorin to mix in for Bilbo from Oin.  Bilbo ate the light meal and drank his tea.  They sat and talked for a short time before Bilbo started to feel sleepy.  Thorin sat with him until he fell asleep, then he went to the guard that stood in the hall.  He asked that Dis and Balin be brought to see Thorin.

Dis was quite nearby and soon knocking on Thorin’s door.

“Thanks for coming over,” Thorin said.

“Is anything wrong?” Dis asked.

“Bilbo had an accident,” Thorin started.

“Is he alright?  The babies?”

Thorin placed his hands on her shoulders.  “Bilbo and the babies are fine,” he assured her.  He explained the freak accident, even finding some bizarre humor in it.  “I still have many things I need to do.  I can stay with Bilbo the rest of the day and I can handle the children tonight, but tomorrow, he will need someone to stay with him and I just have to get some things finished before the babies arrive.  Can you help?”

“Thorin, you don’t even have to ask.  Of course I’ll help.”

Balin arrived soon after and Thorin explained once again what had happened. Balin brought Thorin some of his work and soon Thorin had settled into a comfortable chair in his bedroom where he could read and keep an eye on Bilbo.  He sighed as he settled down.  He missed his nephews.  A day didn’t go by that he didn’t miss Fili and Kili but on days like today, he wished they had lived to be able to do their duties as princes.  Life would have been so much easier for the king if they had survived.  The work load would have been divided into three, but Thorin accepted the extra work as his punishment for letting his two princes, heirs, and most importantly, nephews, perish.

Bilbo woke just before the children were brought home for the day.  Bela was willing to stay and help out with the evening and bedtime routine, but Thorin insisted he could handle it.  The children were concerned about their Papa, and for a little while, they were very good, quiet and obedient.  But, as the evening went on, they returned to their normal selves, complete with loud laughter, running about, some arguments, and complete resistance to bath time.  Maybe getting baths shouldn’t be a high priority today, Thorin decided.

They all sat on Thorin and Bilbo’s big bed when it was story time.  The girls were curled up together, as were Frerin and Torin.  Dain laid on his belly, his head propped up on his hands as he listened with wide eyes to the story of Stob, the Dwarf who fell into a miner’s shaft and came out in an enchanted land on the other side.

After the children had gone to bed, Thorin had to go in only twice to tell them to stop the fighting and giggling and go to sleep.  He finally climbed into bed beside Bilbo, completely worn out.

“What a day,” he rubbed his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Bilbo said as he snuggled close to Thorin’s warm body.

“It’s not your fault,” Thorin pulled him closed and kissed the top of his head.  “I’m just glad your well and the babies are safe.”

Bilbo’s hands rubbed at Thorin’s chest for a while and Thorin continued to kiss Bilbo’s head.  When Bilbo’s hands traveled south, Thorin’s eyes opened wide.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea, after your injury today?”

“I just want to pleasure you.  Nothing more,” Bilbo said, continuing to caress Thorin, whose body quickly grew with excitement.

“I’m not about to say no to that, but I don’t want you hurting yourself,” Thorin’s words came out in a wheezing breath as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“No worries.  Just relax and enjoy.”  Bilbo’s fingers worked their magic on Thorin.  He pulled at Thorin’s night pants until they were no longer covering Thorin’s growing member.   Light touches first, tickling and teasing, until Thorin was fully aroused.  With a little oil from a drawer in his night stand, Bilbo’s hand wrapped around Thorin and moved slowly, but firmly.  Thorin let out a deep growling groan, which made Bilbo smile.  He continued to work at Thorin more firmly, then more quickly as Thorin’s body drew closer and closer to its completion.  A slight adjustment on his grip finally tipped Thorin over the edge and his seed was sent spattering into Bilbo’s fist.  Thorin’s deep voice growled and he panted his way through the climax until he was spent and relaxed.

“Thank you,” he whispered.  “What about you?  Do you want me to help finish you?”

“Nope,” Bilbo kissed his nose.  “This was for you.  You’ve been so good to me, taking care of me and the children.  I just wanted to say thank you.”

Thorin chuckled.  “You are completely welcome.  I’d better go get cleaned up.”

Bilbo sat up.  “No need, I’ll go get the rags.”

“No,” Thorin said, “you are to stay in bed.”

“I know,” Bilbo said, still moving to get up without touching the bed with his hand that was covered in Thorin’s seed.  “But I’m in desperate need to use the toilet, so I’ll do that and then bring you a rag.”

Thorin wasn’t about to lay in bed and watch Bilbo struggle to get up, so he helped his hobbit off the bed and waited while Bilbo took care of business.  When he was done, Thorin went in and washed himself.  He helped Bilbo back into bed and then slid in next to him.  They returned to their positions of earlier with Bilbo curled up to his big dwarven love.  Thorin sighed happily.

“I feel so good,” he said.  “Thank you.”

“Any time, my love,” Bilbo said as he slipped into sleep.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for this chapter goes to IXIAnubiaIXI, who suggested: I'd love to see extremely worried Thorin in regards to Bilbo for some reason. I hope this satisfied.


	15. Dis babysits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next litter of dwobbits are on their way and Dis volunteers to babysit the older children,

Dis’s new chambers were the ones her mother had occupied back in the day.  She loved being in her mother’s old rooms, but at the same time, they made her sad that she had had so little time of her life with her mother.  But Dis was the highest ranking princess now and took great delight in making her new rooms, hers. 

She had a spare room that Thorin had suggested she turn into a personal study, where she could read, sew or do whatever she wanted, but Dis had a better idea.  She made it into a playroom for her brother’s children.  There was a bed with enough pillows, blankets and furs to make a decent fort, and there were toys, books, and baby dolls for the children to entertain themselves with.  Now the children had a room away from home for those times when Thorin and Bilbo needed to be alone or just so she could have them over to fill her empty home with the noises of children again.

Tonight, Thorin brought the children over for the first time to stay. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Thorin asked, handing Dis extra blankets and a bag of clothes.

“Of course I’ll be just fine.  It’s you I’m worried for.  So, you get yourself right home to be with Bilbo and don’t worry about a thing here.  We’ll have a wonderful time and we eagerly await your return with news,” Dis smiled.

Bilbo’s birthing pains had started.  Oin and his assistants were already there and helping Bilbo to get comfortable.  Dis was more than happy to help by watching the children.

“By Adad!” the children shouted.  Little Frerin looked a tad upset.  Dis noticed this and promised herself to keep an eye on him and give him extra attention.

“Be good to Imad Dis,” Thorin said, halfway out the door again.

“We will,” came the combined chorus.

Dis invited the children in and showed them the room she had prepared especially for them.  They spent the day playing and having several meals and snacks.  When evening came, Dis took them on a walk, and they went to visit Bofur and Bifur for a little while.  Then, it was back to Dis’s home for baths and a story or two.  The children settled down easily and Dis told them goodnight.  It wasn’t long before Frerin came out to her. 

“What is it, my poppet?” she asked, reaching for him and pulling him into her arms.

“I miss Papa,” Frerin sniffed.

“I know you do.  We’ll see Papa and Adad in the morning.”

Frerin’s lower lip quivered a bit. 

“Would you like to sit here with me?” she asked.

He nodded and snuggled up against her.  It was like having her own sons in her arms again and it was so wonderful.  She missed Fili and Kili more than words could say.  Some days she still cried for them, even after seven years.  It was still so hard to be without their smiles and laughter.

Frerin finally fell asleep and Dis laid him down among his siblings.  He curled up against Dain’s back and sighed.  There had been no word from Thorin all day long.  She hoped all was going well. 

It was well after midnight at the darkest, coldest part of the night when a light knock sounded at her door.  She had been sleeping in the sitting room, hoping that Thorin would come to her as soon as he could.  She was not disappointed when she opened the door and saw her brother standing there, looking exhausted, but smiling.

“Well?” she asked.

“Three daughters,” Thorin grinned.  “And they are all so beautiful.   They all have dark brown hair and they all weighed at least five gold bars each.”

“That’s wonderful news, brother,” Dis pulled Thorin into a big hug and kissed his cheek.

“Do you have names for them” she asked.

“Aye.  We decided that since the first group all had dwarven names, these three princesses would have hobbit names, which, for girls, are often floral names.  So our girls are Belladonna, Iris and Primrose.”

“Those are beautiful names.  Oh, Thorin, I’m so happy for you.  May I tell the children when they wake, or do you wish to come back and tell them?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather tell them,” Thorin said.

“Of course!  Now, you run along home.  I’m sure you need sleep.  Is there anything I can do?”

Thorin laughed.  “You are taking care of my eldest borns.  That is the biggest help anyone can offer right now.  Have they been good for you?”

“So good, although Frerin was missing you both at bedtime.”

Thorin nodded.  “He’s our sensitive one.  He reminds me of Fili so much in that respect.  More than any of the others, Frerin seems to understand what others are feeling and he’s the most attached to Bilbo of the five of them.”

“He’s a sweet child.  Go home now and tell Bilbo congratulations.  He’s well, I hope?” Dis asked.

“Tired, but better than he was after the first litter was born.  I’ll come by in the morning to see the children and then we’ll all go visit Bilbo and the girls.”

“Who would have guessed it?  My brother, Thorin Oakenshield, father to five daughters?” Dis laughed.

Thorin kissed his sister’s cheek.  “See you soon.”

The children woke up several hours later, wondering if they could go see their Papa yet, but Dis told them they had to wait for Adad to come and get them.  She took them to the dining hall for breakfast, which is where Thorin found them.

“Adad!” they all ran to him and hugged him.  Many of the company were in the dining hall as well, so Thorin decided to make a general announcement to all there.

“Hello.  Did you all have fun with Imad Dis?”

There was a chorus of yeses.

“I missed you, though,” Frerin shyly said.

“Me, too,” Torin said, putting his arm around Frerin.  Then, the others all admitted to missing their adad and papa.

“Papa and I missed you too, but guess what, Papa had the babies.  You have three new sisters.”

A cheer went up among the company in the dining room, except from little Dain.

“What?  Three sisters?  Now I have,” he paused thought and held up his fingers.  First he held up two, then three more, then he counted.  “Five sisters?”

Kilis and FIlis cheered.  “Yay!  Sisters!”

Thorin was laughing.

“What are their names, Adad Thorin?” Balin asked.

“Belladona, Iris and Primrose.  Bilbo wished for me to extend an invitation to the company to stop by for tea this evening and meet the princesses,” Thorin said.

“He’s not going to be up and serving is he?” Dis looked with some horror.

“No.  He will be staying in bed and expects me to play perfect host.  So, you’re all welcome to come by.  You can see the babies, but I don’t make any promises to tea and biscuits.”

Bombur bowed to his king and friend.  “I’ll bring refreshments for all.”

“Thank you, Bombur,” Thorin said, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

And after a few more congratulations from the crowd, Thorin took his children home to meet their new sisters.  Dis followed, but remained in the sitting room until invited.

The children were shy about going into their fathers’ room and seeing Bilbo lying on the bed, his stomach much, much smaller.  He was managing to hold all three babies at once.

“Come in, dear ones,” Bilbo said.  “Come and meet your sisters.”

The children climbed onto the bed next to Bilbo.  With Thorin’s help, all the children got to hold at least one baby. 

“What do you think?” Bilbo quietly asked.

“I love them,” Filis said.

“They’re small,” Torin said.

“They’re red,” Frerin observed.

“Why couldn’t one be a boy?” Dain asked.

Thorin and Bilbo laughed.  “What about you, Kilis?” Bilbo asked.

“Can they sleep in my room?” she asked.

“Not yet, poppet,” Bilbo said. “Right now, they will stay close to me and they will sleep in the nursery; in the very same crib as you five.”

“When they get bigger can they share my room?” Kilis asked, not to be waivered in her desires.

“Yes.  When they are bigger,” Bilbo sighed.

Kilis and Filis smiled identical smiles.

Bilbo looked to Thorin.  “Did you invite the others over later?”

Thorin nodded, “I did my beloved.  They will all be here.  Dis is waiting in the sitting room, right now though.”

“She is?” Bilbo looked up.  “Why didn’t you bring her in?”

“I think she wanted us to have a few moments as a family,” Thorin smiled.

“Well, that is sweet,” Bilbo said, “but she’s family too.  Please, invite her in.”

Thorin went to Dis and invited her.  She stood in the doorway and looked at the family.  “This is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.  Ori must draw the ten of you one of these days.”

“The ten of us?” Thorin said in awe and surprise, not having really put together in his mind that they were now a family of ten.

Bilbo laughed.  “Not until I’ve recovered somewhat.  I must be allowed some dignity.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin smiled.  “You’ve blessed us with eight perfect children.  There is nothing to hide.  Every dwarf should be so lucky as to have a hobbit as wonderful as you.”

“Flatterer,” Bilbo smiled.

“Will there be any more?” Dis asked.

Bilbo gave an exhausted chuckle.  “It’s not that I wouldn’t mind doing that again and having more children, but I’m quite old, for a hobbit.  I’m ready to just raise the children now and when they are older, I want to take them to the Shire to meet their aunt, uncles and cousins there.”

“Well, now that both Erebor and Ered Luin are ruled by a dwarf and a hobbit,” Dis said, “I think we’ll be seeing more hobbits willing to make journey themselves.  I met with some members of the Took clan, I believe, who said they were thinking of travelling here some year soon.”

“Oh, I do hope so,” Bilbo’s eyes twinkled at the thought of seeing some of his family again.  “I’ll have to write to them all and invite them.  I’ll be writing them soon anyway to announce the babies’ birth.”

“Speaking of which,” Thorin picked up Iris from Bilbo’s arms and passing her to Dis, “I will announce their births this afternoon to the rest of Erebor and the company will be in to see them this evening.  Bombur has promised to bring treats.”

“Will we get some, Adad?” Frerin asked.

“Yes, Frerin, you will.”  Thorin looked at his eight children and felt a little dizzy.  Really?  He had eight children now?  But there they all were, perfect, before him.  The older five suddenly looked very grown up next to their newborn sisters.  How fast they were growing.  He sighed happily.  This was so much more than he could have ever imagined.  Back, long ago, when his people had first settled in the Blue Mountains after Smaug razed their home, Thorin had had a tough life, doing all he could for little food or money just to keep his people alive.  Now, they were back in Erebor, had every luxury and he had been blessed enough to find his One, who had been able and willing to bear him eight children, including Durin reincarnated.  It was more than he deserved.

“Will I get a treat, too?” Filis asked.

He leaned down and kissed Bilbo’s head, then he touched the heads of each child.  “Yes, my dears.  You will all enjoy Bombur’s treats.  Tonight, we will toast to your papa and your new sisters.”


	16. Hobbits in Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has never spent anytime around hobbits other than he own beloved Bilbo, so when a group of Bilbo's relations come for a visit, Thorin finds himself in gentle, yet lively company.

Bilbo had never been more shocked than he was the day he got a letter from his cousins in Hobbiton announcing they would be visited Erebor.  Thorin had quickly dispatched ravens to the Blue Mountains, requesting an escort for the hobbits to see them over the Misty Mountains.  Once they had crossed the mountain range, Thorin had his own escort waiting, who would accompany them the rest of the way to Erebor.

Inside of Erebor, Bilbo had frantically set to work preparing rooms for his kin.  He was assigned helpers to do the cleaning and furniture moving, but Bilbo insisted on being there and doing as much as he could, but it had only been six months since he had given birth and was not quite fully recovered.

“Dearest,” Thorin said one evening, after listening to Bilbo explain all that he had done and all that he still wanted to get done. “You’re still recovering from birth.  Please be more gentle on yourself.”

“I’m quite well, Thorin,” Bilbo said with exasperation.  He adjusted the nursing babe in his arms.

“Even so, you shouldn’t be worrying so much about the rooms.  Just take care of yourself and the girls.”

“But everything has to be just right,” Bilbo was looking distressed.

“I think your kin will forgive you.  Perhaps, I need to help you relax,” Thorin purred into Bilbo’s ear.

Bilbo shivered and then grinned at his king.  “Not fair, my love,” he said.  Little Iris was done eating, so Bilbo slung her up to his shoulder and started patting her back.  “You use that deep voice of yours in my ear and you know I become putty in your hands.”

“That’s exactly what I’m hoping for,” Thorin moved to stand behind Bilbo and he kissed Bilbo’s neck and the tips of his ears.

Bilbo moaned and then shook his head.  “Now you stop that,” he grinned, ducking away from Thorin’s lips, which were moving closer and closer to his ear again.  “Stop it,” he started to giggle as Thorin’s beard tickled his neck.  “I mean it!” Bilbo laughed.

Iris let out a loud burp.  Thorin stood up and laughed.  “Mood killer,” he kissed the top of Iris’ head.

Bilbo chuckled and placed Iris into her crib with her sisters.  They were sitting there, chewing on some stuffed toys and babbling to one another.

“Just like hobbits,” Bilbo said with a laugh.  “Three women, sitting there, gossiping.  I’m sure they have something to say about the scandalous way you just behaved in front of them.”

“Scandalous?” Thorin feigned in embarrassed horror.  “Scandalous,” he came to Bilbo and wrapped his hands around Bilbo’s waist.  “They don’t know the meaning of the word.” He leaned in to give Bilbo a passionate kiss, full of tongues and roaming hands.  “I’ll show you scandalous.”

“Not in here you’re not,” Bilbo said, leaning into Thorin’s strong embrace and panting while Thorin continued to kiss and nip at Bilbo’s neck.  “Let’s move out of here.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Thorin released Bilbo and pulled him out the door.  The nursery door had only just shut when Thorin backed Bilbo up against the wall, kissing and caressing every inch of Bilbo’s skin.  Bilbo melted into Thorin’s embrace and reciprocated the passion as much as he could.

While they stood just outside the nursery door, they stripped each other of their clothes.  Thorin lifted Bilbo up and Bilbo’s legs wrapped around his One’s waist.  Thorin carried Bilbo to their bedroom and gently deposited Bilbo onto the bed.  The kisses and touches grew more fervent until Bilbo was nearly begging to Thorin to join him in body, which Thorin was only too happy to agree too.  They both moaned at the joined contact and their movements became quicker, harder, and more desperate as they both searched for their pleasure.  Bilbo found his release first and Thorin joined him in bliss but a moment later.

Their growls and heavy pants died down to sighs and gentle kisses.

“You, my love, are wicked,” Bilbo grinned.

“Me?” Thorin asked innocently.

“Yes, you.  Here I am, trying so hard to get things ready for my visiting kin and you completely distract me with your beautiful body.”

“How can I not devour you when you are so perfect?” Thorin asked.  They laid quietly together for a few more moments, before Thorin let out a sigh and a chuckle.  “Good thing you’re taking your herbs.  You felt so good, I never could have pulled out in time and then where would we be?”

“Yes,” Bilbo said.  “I don’t need to be pregnant with another litter.  It doesn’t matter too much, my body can’t conceive just yet anyway.  But, it’s better for me to take the herbs, just to be on the safe side.”

Thorin growled playfully and rolled partially on top of Bilbo.  “Yes, keep taking those herbs.  I want to continue to enjoy you fully.”  Lips met once again in a passionate kiss.

* * *

The Hobbits from the Shire arrived precisely when they said they would.  Bilbo laughed at how impeccable their timing was, especially for having travelled so far. 

The small company of hobbits was made up of four Tooks, four Brandybucks, one Boffins and one Baggins.  Bilbo was waiting at the gates for them.  They looked frazzled and worn out, but they came with big smiles.  Bilbo ran to them and pulled as many into him embrace as he could.

“Come in, come in,” Bilbo pulled at them all.  “I’ve got tea already waiting.  You can freshen up before you meet the rest of the family.

They all thanked him as they were led into a reception room, where plenty of food, tea, and wash basins with warm water waited for them.  They each washed their hands and faces and the ladies who came took the time to brush at their hair and straighten their skirts.  They all sat to tea and Bilbo felt a small hole in his heart, that he didn’t even realized existed, fill.  He had missed his kin.  He had missed being around other hobbits.  He wouldn’t give up his dwarves for the world, but there was something so comforting about being among your own family and your own traditions.

Bilbo was filled in on the latest news of the Shire.  Well, the latest in news that was gossip worthy, anyway.  Once they had all eaten and were feeling much more like their old selves, the group of hobbits were lead to Thorin’s study. Thorin had offered to greet the hobbits at the gate along with Bilbo, but Bilbo said they would want a little time to clean up before actually meeting the king, so Thorin waited, alone.  The children would be brought in as soon as they were called for.

Bilbo opened the door and led his company in.  Thorin stood and walked to the front of his desk to greet them.  They smiled nervously at them and Thorin used his very best manners to help make the hobbits feel more comfortable.

“Thorin, I would like to introduce to you, Gorbadoc Brandybuck, one of my uncles, his wife Mirabella, who is sister to my late mother, and their children Primula and Rorimac.  This is my first cousin on my mother’s side, Sigismond Took, whose father is Mirabella and my mother’s brother, his wife Rosa and their children Rosamunda and Ferdinand.  This is Drogo Baggins, a cousin.  His grandfather and my grandfather were brothers. And this is Tom Boffins, a longtime friend and neighbor.”

Thorin’s head was swimming with all the names and relations they shared with Bilbo.  He would never keep up with them all.  But, years of training kicked in and Thorin bowed before them.  “It is an honor to meet so many of Bilbo’s kin.  You are most welcomed here in Erebor.”

Bilbo was grinning.  “Everyone, this is Thorin, King Under the Mountain, and my husband.”

They bowed to Thorin and that was the end of all formalities.  Hobbits were very polite and proper, but fancy titles were not something they were used to, especially among family and everyone was related to Bilbo, except for Mister Boffins.

“Now,” Mirabella said, “where are the children you’ve told us so much about in your letters?”

“I’ll send for them Auntie Mirabella,” Bilbo smiled.  He nodded to a page, who quickly left the room.  Thorin made polite conversation and asked them about their journey.  He sent another page to check on the dwarven escort who had travelled to the Misty Mountains and back.  He would meet with them in an hour’s time to thank them for their services.  Soon, the door opened and Bela led the first five children in, followed by Dis and another nursemaid who came in with the three babies.

“Oh, just look at them!  Aren’t they the most adorable children?” Rosa grinned. 

The children, had obviously been warned to be on their best behavior.  They stood in a line before their hobbit relatives.  Dain stepped up and bowed.

“Dain, at the service,” he said.

Throin bent over and whispered into Dain’s ear.  Dain’s cheeks turned red.  “I mean, at your service,” he said.

The others followed their oldest brother’s example. 

“Frerin.”

“Filis.”

“Kilis.”

“And Torin.”

“At your service,” they all bowed together.

“Well isn’t that the most precious thing ever?” Mirabella cooed.  The children beamed with pride.

“And these young ones are Belladonna, Iris and Primrose,” Dis introduced.

Tom Boffins came up to Dis and bowed.  “Lady Dis, how good it is to see you again.”

“Master Boffins,” she kissed his cheeks like an old friend.  “It’s wonderful to see you too.  Tell me, have you heard from Violet?”

“I have,” Tom said.  “Just before we left.  Had a little girl, she did.”

“Another dwobbit,” Dis laughed.  “Just what Ered Luin needs.”

“A what?” Primula asked.

“Dwobbit,” Bilbo said.  “Half dwarf, half hobbit.”

Everyone laughed.  Bilbo introduced the rest of his kin to Dis and more refreshments were brought in.  It was a merry gathering in Thorin’s study as the hobbits, dwobbits, and dwarves chatted amiably.  Thorin was forced to leave to take care of other business, but he promised to see everyone at dinner that night.

Rather than dinner in the company dining hall, the formal dining room was opened.  There were enough seats for Thorin, his entire company and their families, his entire brood, and all the visiting hobbits.  Several members of the company and several hobbits pulled out musical instruments after dinner was over and proceeded to play  all sorts of lively tunes.  The children danced.  Bombur’s brood of children matched Thorin’s in number, plus they were expecting one more.  Bofur, his wife and their two year old son finished up the families with small children among the company. Gimli was there with Gloin and his wife.  Their numbers had certainly grown from when Thorin led the company into Erebor for the first time eight years ago.  The only ones missing were Fili and Kili.  Thorin felt like a knife had been twisted in his heart.  He wondered if they had lived, if they would yet be married with children.  He sighed.  There was no answer to that question and he knew he had to quit torturing himself with those thoughts.

Mirabella and Rosa came over to where Bilbo sat, nursing one of the girls. Rosa was holding Iris.  Thorin had spent no time around hobbits except for his own Bilbo, so he was curious to watch the way they interacted.  Mirabella patted the tiny head of the one being fed.  It distracted the little girl from her meal and she let go to turn her head to see who had touched her. 

“Hello, little Primrose,” Mirabella said.  The little girl sat up and gave her auntie a big grin.  “Bilbo, I can’t get over how adorable your children are.  To be perfectly honest, we weren’t too sure what your children would look like, being half dwarf and all that, but I must say they are just beautiful.  Most of them got your dark hair, didn’t they Mister Thorin?”

Thorin nodded, amused at being addressed as Mister Thorin.

“Except for your one daughter, Kilis, was it?  The one with the golden hair?” Rosa asked.

“Filis, you mean,” Thorin said.  “Yes.  Hair that color is rare among dwarves.  But it tends to show up at least once a generation.  She was named after my late nephew, who also had hair that color, Fili.”

“Well, hair that golden is rare among hobbits as well.  You’ll find many with hair color like Primula’s over there, light brown, nearly golden, but few like your daughter,” Mirabella sat down, quite unintimidated by Thorin, who managed to intimidate most dwarves with his size and rank.  But hobbits were used to larger folk, even in those who are closer to their own size, and since the Shire had no king, his rank meant very little to her.  She treated him as she would anyone else in the family.  “I’ve brought you something, Bilbo,” she said, pulling a heavy sack from behind her back and handing it to Bilbo.

Thorin took Primrose of Bilbo’s lap so he could accept the gift.  Bilbo opened the sack and pulled out a silver spoon.

“My spoons!” Bilbo gasped.

“They are indeed,” Mirabella laughed.

“How did you find them?” Bilbo asked.  “I was told they were gone.”

“Well, a certain cousin-by-marriage of yours had a baby recently and she held herself a baby party, where these spoons were on display with her tea things.”

“I knew it!” Bilbo said.  “Lobilia did take them.”

“She did and I think she probably thought that no one would know where the spoons had come from, and that she might get away with pretending they had always been hers, but these spoons,” Mirabella took the one from Bilbo’s hand and studied it, “were crafted by my father for your mother on her wedding day.  They have a very specific design.  It is the flower and leaves of a belladonna plant.  No one else in the shire has spoons like that.  Father crafted similar spoons for Donnamira and myself, but we each had our own design.  So, I recognized them right away.”

“And you stole them?” Bilbo asked.

“No,” Mirabella looked scandalized.  “Not stole. I would never steal.  I just liberated them from Lobilia’s house.”

Bilbo and Thorin were laughing.  Bilbo threw his arms around his aunt and hugged her.  “Thank you for returning them to me.  It means so much.  I have to admit, I was very sad that I didn’t have mother’s spoons when Thorin and I married, but Thorin crafted me my own silver spoons.  Now, I have two sets to pass on to my own children.  The legacy of the Old Took and the Sons of Durin can continue.”

Thorin was still laughing when the music changed to a quadrille.  “Come on, Bilbo,” Thorin took Bilbo by the hand.  “Mirabella, would you mind holding young Primrose while I take my partner for a spin around the floor?”

“Of course, of course,” Mirabella was already taking the baby from Thorin’s arms.  “I’m happy to hold this little doll.”

"You do realize we might never get our daughter back?" Bilbo laughed as they moved out onto the dance floor. "I don't know that Mirabella and Rosa will be willing to give them back to us."

Thorin looked back at the two hobbit women who held his daughters, slightly concerned that they might try to kidnap the princesses.

Bilbo saw Thorin's gaze and furrowed eyebrows. Bilbo laughed, "Don't worry, my love, I didn't mean that literally. They are doting aunts, just like Dis is."

Thorin nodded with a look a relief and took his place in front of Bilbo for the dance.

Bilbo couldn’t remember dancing with Thorin since their wedding party, but it seemed the music, the ale and the presence of happy hobbits made Thorin feel giddy and light hearted.  He pulled Bilbo onto the floor and were soon joined by three other couples, ready to do the dance.  They skipped, spun and danced their way through the formations.  Bilbo hadn’t realized how long it had been since he had had any proper exercise.  That’s having children for you, he guessed.  When the song ended, Bilbo’s cheeks were red and he was breathing heavily. 

“I think I need to spend some time in the training arena with Sting again,” he said, sitting back down.

Thorin’s cheeks were also red, but he was not out of breath in the slightest.  He laughed.  “There is no need for you to be handy with a weapon again, my love,” he kissed Bilbo’s cheek.

As the evening went on, Bilbo found his cousin, Drogo.  They had been very good friends as fauntlings, despite Bilbo being more than a decade older.  “You fancy Miss Primula?

Drogo blushed. 

"I thought so," Bilbo grinned.  "You've done nothing but stare at her all evening long."

"I must admit," Drogo said, "I do like her."

“Have you done anything about it?” Bilbo asked.

“No, are you kidding? She’s not even of age yet.”

“But what happens when in a few years, she comes of age and is suddenly surrounded by suitors?  Such a pretty lass, she’s bound to have a few just waiting for her,” Bilbo said.

Drogo let out a sad sigh.  “I worry about that, too.”

“Then let her know sooner, rather than later, that you fancy her.  Does she like you?” Bilbo asked.

Drogo’s cheeks turned a little redder.  “Yeah, I think she does.”

“Well, then, what are you waiting for?  Get up and ask her to dance,” Bilbo gave his cousin’s shoulders a push.

Drogo stood up and nervously cleared his throat.  He went to Primula and spoke with her for a few moments.  Bilbo could tell immediately from her body language, that she was just as smitten with him as he was of her.  They danced several times, which made Bilbo’s heart swell.  He missed some of his life with other hobbits; a lot more than he realized.

When the children started falling asleep at the table and in their parent’s laps, they called a close to the festivities.  Bilbo gathered Frerin and Filis in his arms.  Thorin had Primrose and Belladonna.  Dis took Iris and the rest had to follow on foot, which they weren’t very happy about.  Just before Bilbo left, he found Drogo. 

“I expect to get a wedding announcement in five years with yours and Primula’s names on it.  Alright?” Bilbo asked.

Drogo smiled and nodded.  “Start packing now, I’m sending you an invitation. Not just an announcement.”


	17. A Hobbit Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo travel to Hobbiton to see Drogo married. After the wedding, the king and his consort remember the loveliness of their own marriage by worshiping each other's bodies in some dwarven/hobbit fun.

Five years later, Bilbo and Thorin set out on their first journey to the Shire to attend the wedding of Drogo Baggins to Primula Brandybuck.  Most of Thorin’s old company accompanied the King and his family as their official guards.  The eight children, rode together in a wagon, and only complained a little.  The weather was nice, for the most part.  They did have three straight days of rain, and even with the canvas cover over the wagon, everything and everyone was quite damp and cold.

Drogo had inherited Bag End when he came of age.  The royal family was to stay with him.

For the day leading up to their arrival in the Shire, Bilbo had been very talkative and excited, but as the morning came for them to actually enter the borders of Hobbiton, Bilbo became quiet.

“Are you well?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo nodded.  “It’s just strange to be home.  That’s all.  I guess I understand now how you felt about seeing Erebor again for the first time.”

Thorin rested a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.  “It’s going to be alright.”

“I know.  It’s just,” he sighed and looked around, “nothing here has changed.  Everything still looks the same.  I could think I never left if it weren’t for my eight children in the back of that wagon.  I’m nervous about going back to Bag End.  It was my home for fifty years, from the time I was born until I left rather hastily to join a company of dwarves on an adventure, never to return.”

Thorin looked sad.  “We really changed your life, didn’t we?”

Bilbo chuckled.  “That’s an understatement, my love.  Really, I’m very happy with my choice, but I woke up one morning and left Bag End and never returned.  It’s just rather odd, that’s all.  Don’t worry.  I’ll be alright.”

They arrived at Bag End and the children were happy to be getting out of the wagon and stretch their legs.

“Oh, they are going to love it here,” Bilbo said, looking up at the clear blue sky and then at the green hills that surrounded Bag End.  “They’ll be able to run and play in the sun.”

“We can’t just let them run around,” Thorin said.

“Not yet, of course,” Bilbo said.  “They must come in, be welcomed, have refreshments, use the toilet and then they can go out and play in the garden.”  Bilbo saw Thorin’s worried face.  “Don’t worry.  They’ll be quite safe here.”

“I’ll make sure the company keeps an eye on them,” Thorin said.

Bilbo was about to protest, but he realized Thorin was probably right.  It wasn’t that the Shire wasn’t safe, it was more, they had never been allowed the freedom to run as they pleased outside and they might accidentally get separated from the others, lost, or run into someone else’s garden.  Yes, it was probably best for them to have someone keeping an eye on them.

“Bilbo!” Drogo opened the large, round, green door to Bag End.  Bilbo noticed with some satisfaction that the mark Gandalf had carved magically into the door was still there, even though it looked to have been freshly painted.

“Drogo,” Bilbo embraced his cousin.

“Come in, everyone, come in,” Drogo opened the door all the way.  Primula was there waiting with open arms.

“Oh, I can’t believe you’re here!” she squealed running to them.

“Children, this is Drogo and Primula,” Bilbo introduced.  The children all bowed politely.

“I’m sure you’re all exhausted and hungry.  You can wash up and rest in your rooms and we’ll have tea in a quarter of an hour,” Primula said.  “Come along children, I’ve got your rooms all ready.”

Primula showed the boys the room they would be in, the two older girls were in another room, the three younger girls in another room and then Thorin and Bilbo had a room to themselves.  The children quickly shed their boots and climbed onto the soft beds. They rested for maybe an entire minute, before they were all up and ready to explore the house.

“Bilbo,” Drogo said, “why don’t you give everyone a tour while I get the tea on the table?”

Bilbo nodded, feeling strange being a visitor in his own home.   No. It wasn’t his home.  Wait, yes it was.  It was his home for fifty years.  But, it wasn’t home any longer.  He looked at the children’s expectant faces and Thorin’s worried one.  He smiled and took the children around and showed them the many rooms.  The boys were staying in his childhood room.  The room the youngest girls were staying in had been, back when he had been master of Bag End, a closet.  Hobbits often had rooms devoted to clothes and Bag End had been no different.  The mother had loved to wear different colors, depending on her mood and the season.  She had shifts and petticoats, chemises, shirts, corsets and skirts in all shades of colors.  Bilbo and his father had many colorful coats and waistcoats.  Not to mention scarves and other accessories.  But they were all gone.  Bilbo wondered what had happened to the clothes, but then decided he’d rather not know, incase Lobilia had stolen them.

Tea was a nice, relaxed gathering.  The children ate theirs quickly and begged to go outside to play.  Dwalin and Bofur promised to watch over the children outside, and so they were released to go out and run and play in the sunshine for the first time in their lives.

“I hope your journey was pleasant,” Drogo said, after the children had gone out.

“Long,” Bilbo chuckled, “but thankfully uneventful.  The children were relatively well behaved for being as young as they are, spending all those weeks in the back of a wagon.”

“I am sorry to make you travel so far,” Drogo said.

Bilbo waved his hand.  “Not at all.  We’re happy to have been invited and happier that it worked out that we could come for the wedding.”

“Who’s in charge back in the mountain?” Primula asked.

“My sister, Dis,” Thorin said.

“Oh.  We’ll miss her.  I know Tom Boffins wanted to see her again, but I’m sure it does ease your mind to have her there to take care of things.  She seemed quite the capable lass,” Primula said.

Thorin nodded.  “She’ll probably do a better job than me and when I return, the population will wish to keep her on the throne instead.”

Primula laughed.  “Oh, no, I doubt that Mister Thorin.  Your people will be happy to see you return.  And we are most honored you have travelled so far to see a simple hobbit ceremony.”

“A wedding is something very important to be celebrated,” Thorin said sincerely, looking to his own beloved hobbit.

Over the next few days, Bilbo found himself recruited to help Drogo and Primula finish the wedding preparations.  Primula had the help of the Brandybuck clan and Drogo had the entire Baggins family bringing food, but still, Drogo kept panicking and thinking of more things to do.

Thorin just did his part to stay out of the way of the hobbits.  He could see that even though Drogo was quite worked up over tiny details, the wedding and party to follow was highly organized.  He had to hand it to them, Hobbits knew how to party.

The morning of the wedding was bright, sunny and very warm.  Drogo wasn’t allowed to leave Bag End, so Bilbo was put in charge of things in Drogo’s behalf.  With the help of the wagon and a small army of dwarves, all the food, decorations and tables and chairs were taken to the Party Tree in the large field.  The children ran about, playing tag with many other hobbit children while the adults put tables and chairs in place.  Decorations were hung and food tents erected. 

Bilbo’s cousin, Falco, son of Bingo Baggins, brought a large luncheon for the group of hard workers and they all sat in the shade of the party tree and ate.  Then, it was home to bathe, change clothes and get ready for the wedding.

Bilbo knew the children would fight getting their baths, so he set up several tubs outside in the garden and hung a large sheet from one end of the garden to another.  The children, except for the two oldest girls, were stripped down and placed into the large tubs, warmed by the sun.  Thorin scrubbed at the hair of the boys and Bilbo did the girls.  Filis and Kilis got to bathe in the house and they felt quite grown up, being allowed to do that on their own.

By the time they had everyone bathed, dressed, and braids done, it was nearing sunset.  Thorin was wearing what could be nearly casual in Erebor, but it was quite formal out here.  He wore his best black trousers, deep blue tunic and a blue and silver over tunic with his sigil embroidered at them hems.  Bilbo wore his typical hobbit formal dress – brown pants, crisp white shirt, and a blue waistcoat that matched Thorin’s.  The children were dressed nicely, but Bilbo knew there was the more practical side to dressing them, and so while they were dressed very well, they were dressed in layers of clothes that could be removed after the ceremony, so they could play in their trousers, skirts, and light summer shirts.

The Thain officiated at the ceremony and Bilbo stood in the wedding party line, along with a number of his Baggins cousins.  Primula looked beautiful in a white dress, trimmed with pink and blue ribbons, buttons and embroidery.  Hobbit ceremonies were short and to the point.  They saw no need on wasting time with fancy words when a simple ‘I do’ was all that was necessary.  Besides, the shorter the ceremony, the more time for food, ale and dancing.

As soon as the Thain announced Drogo and Primula married, and the ceremony was over, Bilbo took all his children’s waistcoats from them.  They ran and played with their new friends, occasionally returning to Thorin or Bilbo for a bite of food or drink of cool water.  Thorin was introduced to hobbit after hobbit, each one claiming to be a cousin to Bilbo in some way or another.

Bilbo laughed.  “You have to understand, dear, that my mother was one of twelve children and my father was the eldest of five.  Each of those families have multiple children, who are all my first cousins and those cousins all have children.  And then, I’m related to the Brandybucks, the Bolgers, the Proudfoots, the Chubbs, and of course all the Tooks.”

Thorin rubbed his head with the palms of his hands.  “And I thought dwarven families were hard to keep track of.”

Bilbo just laughed.  “They are.  Now just imagine your dwarven family being able to breed like Hobbits.  The number of uncles, aunts and cousins you might have had, it would put my family to shame.”

“Our children will have that problem to deal with,” Thorin smiled.

“Indeed they will,” Bilbo scooted closer to Thorin and snuggled into his side.  “And aren’t you glad?  We are going to have so many grandchildren!”

“Grandchildren?  Oh Great Mahal, I hadn’t even thought of that.  I don’t know that I’ll live long enough.  These children are going to send me to an early grave as it is,” Thorin chuckled.

“And we haven’t even gotten near the tween ages yet.  Just wait until they reach those maturing years,” Bilbo spoke quietly.

“Mahal help me now,” Thorin groaned good naturedly. “There is not a dwarf or hobbit that is coming near one of my daughters until they are at least ninety years old.”

Bilbo just laughed.

* * *

“Are they all in bed?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo nodded as he shut their bedroom door and flipped the lock.  Drogo and Primula were having their wedding week staying at a cottage in Buckland, leaving Thorin and Bilbo and family in Bag End.  The children had barely made it back to the smial with their eyes open.  They had played hard all day long.

The wedding had gone off beautifully and the party following had been all food, fun and family.  The only black spot, in Bilbo’s mind, was having to face Lobilia.  He could see she was very upset about something and he figured it was the silver spoons, but she could never brag she had had them or lament that they had been taken from her house without admitting she had taken them in the first place.  She had been less than kind about the dwarves being there and had called Bilbo many rude names for his having run off with a group of dwarves, marrying one and giving birth to litters of half dwarven mongrels.  Thorin had been furious and Dwalin and the rest of the company had been ready to hang Lobilia by her pointy ears from the party tree, but Bilbo had stepped in and taken care of things.

In the most polite voice and using nothing but polite words, Bilbo insulted Lobilia and told her off.  The dwarves had watched with mouths hanging open as Lobilia was scolded in front of everyone.  He had finished with a warning not to ever go near his children, because he couldn’t be held responsible for the reactions any of the dwarves might have if the children were threatened.  Dwalin and cracked his knuckles and Nori tipped his head back and forth, his neck popping loudly.

Thinking of Lobilia’s face after that, Bilbo chuckled as he climbed into bed alongside Thorin, who was sitting with his face in his hands.

“What’s so funny?” Thorin asked, not bothing to look up.

“Oh, just thinking about Lobilia’s face while Dwalin was cracking his knuckles at her,” Bilbo said.

Thorin huffed once, his head still in his hands.  “That warning was more than she deserved for what she said about my children.  Not only are they my children, they are princesses and princes of Erebor, and one of them is Durin reborn.  How dare she insult them.”

“It’s just Lobilia.  I don’t think we’ll have to worry about her again.  She may snarl and sneer at us, but she will never approach us again, I think.”  Bilbo’s hand rubbed at Thorin’s back.  “Are you alright, my love?” Bilbo asked.

“Well, besides being angry at that beastly hobbit woman you are related to by marriage, my head feels like it’s going to explode with all the names of your relatives.  Bingo and Lungo, Posco and Falco.  I can’t keep up with them all.”

“I don’t expect you too,” Bilbo lay down and pulled Thorin down, too. “Do you have a headache?”

Thorin grunted, reached over and turned off the lamp.  Moonlight shown through the window, giving everything in the room a silver glow.  Bilbo sat up, leaning on his elbow and kissed Thorin’s nose.  He rubbed at Thorin’s forehead and nose with his fingers, trying to ease some of the tension in his head.  Thorin snaked a hand around Bilbo’s back and pulled him down.

“You know, we haven’t had the chance to make love here in Bag End,” Thorin growled and kissed Bilbo’s ear.

Bilbo’s breath hitched and he squirmed slightly from the beard that tickled his sensitive ear.  “I know.  Believe me, it’s been on my mind.  I always thought that one day, I would marry, and live here in Bag End with my spouse.  We would make passionate love all over the house, everyday.  We’d raise the family here and the children would learn to tend their gardens.  It would be such a happy, hobbity life.”

“Well, I can’t give you that life since we must return to Erebor before the winter.  And while it would be lots of fun to make passionate love in every room of this house, I don’t think the children would appreciate it, so, how about we make love here, right now, and every night until we leave.”  Thorin’s hips were rutting up against Bilbo’s legs.

Bilbo’s breath was already starting to shorten as he felt himself grow with arousal.  “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”  He reached to Thorin’s night pants and pulled at the laces, loosening the waist so he could put his hand in and feel Thorin’s excitement.  Thorin moaned heavenly and shifted his hips for Bilbo to get a better grip on him.

It wasn’t long before Bilbo was kissing Thorin in his most sensitive, secret places, making the king growl with pleasure.  Finally, when Thorin felt he could no longer take the stimulation, he flipped Bilbo onto his back and quickly preparing him, stretching his rim muscles and making it ready for Thorin to enter.  By the time Thorin breeched him, Bilbo was nearly crying with want and pleasure.  They didn’t last long after that, their bodies ground together in the most delicious ways and they found their climatic pleasures at the same moment.  Thorin buried his face into Bilbo’s neck, doing his best to muffle his howls.  Bilbo, for his part, panted heavily and silently, his eyes wide with the white lightning of joy that was coursing through his body.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow night,” Bilbo panted.

Thorin retuned to Bilbo’s neck, kissing it softly.  “We don’t have to wait.  Let me worship your body for a little while and I’ll have you seeing stars again.”

“I can’t wait,” Bilbo said, lifting his chin and giving Thorin better access to his neck.  For his part, Bilbo’s hands tickled at Thorin’s arms and back, tracing the curves of Thorin’s muscles with his fingers.  After several blissful moments of kisses and caresses, Bilbo asked Thorin to sit up.  Thorin obeyed with a smile while Bilbo grabbed the soft brush from off the night stand and turned around so he was sitting behind Thorin. 

With long, gentle strokes, Bilbo brushed Thorin’s thick hair.  Thorin’s body shivered.  Bilbo moved Thorin’s hair as he brushed it, letting it tickle his shoulders.  He parted the hair in the back and kissed at Thorin’s neck.  Only during love making was Thorin’s neck ever exposed to the air.  He shivered again and Bilbo peppered his tender neck with kisses before returning to the act of brushing his hair.  He ran his fingers through it, feeling the incredible softness of it and giving the two braids at Thorin’s temples a gentle tug.

Thorin was moaning now in delight.  His body began to rock with the timing of the brush strokes in his hair.

“Bilbo,” Thorin muttered.  “I thought I was too spent to get excited again so very quickly, but you, my dear one, are most talented with that brush.”  He shivered again as Bilbo pressed his body up against Thorin’s back, all the while brushing and stroking his hair.  “I must have you.”

Bilbo rubbed his body against Thorin’s back and ground his hips into him.  His own arousal had grown once again.  “Then take me.  I’m all yours Thorin.”

Thorin fell onto his back as Bilbo moved to put the brush down.  Bilbo climbed over Thorin and straddled his stomach.  “What would you have me do?” Bilbo leaned down and kissed Thorin’s neck and chest.

Thorin grabbed Bilbo by the hips.  “I think you know exactly what I want.  Do you need me to prepare you first?”

Bilbo didn’t.  He was quite well stretched, but he nodded anyway because he loved the feel of Thorin’s fingers buried inside of him. Thorin’s hands roamed over his back before sliding his fingers into Bilbo.  Bilbo moaned and pressed against Thorin’s hand. Thorin knew he wouldn’t last long like this and judging by Bilbo’s breaths, coming more quickly with each moment, he wasn’t going to last much longer either.  Thorin lifted Bilbo up slightly by his hips until Bilbo was just high enough to hover over Thorin’s aching member.  He meant for Bilbo to slide down, but Bilbo wasn’t patient enough for that and sat down quickly, taking in every bit of Thorin into his body.

Thorin’s head pressed hard up against the pillow.  He didn’t wait.  Neither of them did.  Bilbo started to move and Thorin’s hips snapped upwards in tandem. 

“I wish,” Bilbo panted heavily, each word difficult to form, “That we didn’t, ohhh, that we didn’t have children in the next room.  You make,” Bilbo was groaning as Thorin’s thrusts grew harder and faster.  “You make me want to scream!” And Bilbo very nearly did as his climax shuddered through his entire body.  Thorin’s face looked like it had frozen mid scream while his hips bucked erratically for several long, blissful moments.

When Bilbo collapsed on Thorin’s chest, Thorin let out a chuckle.  “When we get back to Erebor, you and I are going to have to take a little hunting holiday at the lodge.”

Bilbo rolled off Thorin and collapsed spread Eagle on the bed.  “That would be glorious,” Bilbo said, thinking about the small wooden cabin that the royal family owned.  It was located at the base of Erebor where the mountain met the forest.  It was secluded and no one for miles around.   Bilbo could yell all he wanted.  “How soon can we get back?”

Thorin just chuckled as he pulled Bilbo close to his chest and the blankets up and over them, ready to fall asleep.


	18. Time in Ered Luin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his family visit Thorin's old home in Ered Luin. The dwobbits, who are in their twenties now, learn that facing down orcs isn't nearly as exciting as it is in stories.

Over the next fifteen years, Thorin, Bilbo and their large brood of children made three more trips to the Shire.  They made a journey every five years, and of course, they always went to the Blue Mountains to visit Ered Luin and see how things were going there.  Things were thriving under the rule of Baern and Violet, who now had as many children as Bilbo and Thorin.

It was during the trip, fifteen years after Drogo and Primula’s wedding, that they got to meet Drogo’s infant son, Frodo.  Bilbo was thrilled to meet this newest Baggins cousin, especially since he shared Bilbo’s birthday.  Drogo and Primula were as proud of parents as there could be.  They stayed in the Shire for the rest of the fall and moved to Ered Luin at the first of winter, where they would stay until spring.

Baern and Thorin worked well together and respected each other’s titles.  Thorin was King of the dwarves, but he was in Baern’s territory.  While there, they lived in the mountain’s cavernous halls, which was called Thorin’s Halls, from back when Thorin had ruled Ered Luin.  The children loved Baern’s children because they were all dwobbits, and being so close in age, they had grown up playing together.  Thorin always felt a little melancholy visiting here.  He kept expecting Fili and Kili as little mischievous dwarflings to come running around the corner.  It was where they had grown up and he had raised them.

By this time, Thorin and Bilbo’s first litter were twenty six years old and the three younger had just passed their twenty first birthday.  Thorin expected all his children to go through weapons training, but he was aware with them being half hobbit, that they might not take easily to weapons.  It turned out that Dain and Torin had dwarven strength and stamina, but Frerin, while talented with weapons, could not wield the larger, heavier weapons, like a Warhammer or long swords.  Thorin had introduced him to the twin blade style, that their cousin Fili had been so talented with and Frerin found he was quite good.  Kilis was strong, like her brothers and reminded Thorin of Dis.  She took to a short broad sword and was wicked fast with it.  The other girls, while each having learned the various dwarven weapons, were most talented with bows and arrows.  Thorin had his own private company of archers who were as beautiful as the gems of the earth.

Thorin was immensely proud of his children.  He had plans to teach the boys how to work iron and become blacksmiths.  He strongly suspected that Dain would be very talented.  He was, after all, Durin reborn and Durin had been the finest of all dwarven smiths.

Mid-winter had passed.  They would be packing to leave within the next six weeks and they were all excited to be getting home.  One night, during the stay in Ered Luin, Thorin was reading in Khuzdul to his children, helping them to learn the language, while Bilbo was busy in the kitchen, preparing some pies for tomorrow’s meals when a loud bell started to ring.  Thorin immediately stood and listened. 

“Adad, what’s that?” Frerin asked.

“Alarm bell,” Thorin said.  He ran for the cabinet that stored their weapons in the house.  “Orcs have been spotted near the village.”

“You can tell that, just by the bell?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin smirked, “Of course.  I created the bell alarm system, so I know exactly what's happening.  I’m happy to know they’re still using it.”

The children all stood up and made to go to the cabinet as well.  Thorin was strapping his sword to his back.  “No,” he said, seeing his children reaching for their weapons.  “I don’t want any of you out there.”

“Adad, let us help,” Dain said. 

“I won’t risk it,” Thorin said while sticking knives into various pockets of his coat.

“But Adad, Frerin, Torin and I can patrol the halls.  Make sure nothing gets in the front gate,” Dain told him.

Thorin took a moment to think and look over his children.  They were so like him sometimes.  He nodded.  “Alright, boys guard the hall’s entrance.  Girls, stay here, with Papa.”

“We’re not weaklings, Adad,” Kilis said.

He reached out and touched her head.  “I know, but I need to know that you are safe.  Please, stay here, protect our home.  I really must go.  Many of the villagers might come to the halls for protection.  Violet will know what to do with them.” Thorin looked to Bilbo, who nodded in understanding.

Thorin was out the door and running down the hall to the great entrance to Thorin’s Halls.  A large group of dwarrow stood armed and ready.  Baern called out to them.

“They’re coming from the western foothills.  We split into three parties.  Twenty will follow Nivin towards the river, twenty will follow Thorin to the southern gate and the rest follow me to the northern gate.  Baruk Khazad!”

“Du bukar!” the rest of the dwarves yelled before turning and following their nearest leader.

Back in the hall, Dain, Frerin and Torin watched as the dwarrow warriors were given their orders and then ran off to their positions.  As Thorin suspected, villagers were coming with a few meager supplies to seek protection in the mountain's halls. Lady Violet, hobbit wife of Lord Baern came to them.

"Princes, soon, you will need to shut the gates.  Allow no one in, unless they know to use the phrase 'Baern bâha.'  Then, send them to the back hall," Violet told them.

The princes bowed their heads in understanding.  Finally the last of the villagers had come in and they could see no one else outside.  Violet gave them the word to close and bar the entrance to the halls.  They did then, and then the three of them were left alone to guard.

“I wish we could join in,” Dain said.

Torin nodded.  Kilis came to them soon after; her sword hung at her hip.

“What are you doing here?” Torin asked.

“Papa sent me to check on things,” she said.

“Well, there’s nothing going on,” Frerin told her.  “Adad and the rest have gone.  Adad’s company was headed south.”

“I’ll go tell Papa, I suppose,” she said, shrugging her shoulders.  “Lady Violet and the villagers are in the back hall, setting up beds and food for the night.  Bern is trying hard to convince his mother to let him join us out here,” Kilis said, speaking of Lord Baern’s eldest son.  Being half dwarf, and only a few years younger than themselves, all of Baern’s children were being trained in all manner of weapons.  The difference was, their mother, being a hobbit-lass, was not as quick to let her children out to fight like Bilbo and Thorin were.  Kilis left to report back to Bilbo, leaving the brothers to sit together.

The brothers sat together, watching the entrance and speaking quietly, listening for anything.

“Did you hear that?” Dain finally sat up straight.  The others were silent, listening.

“No,” Frerin whispered.  “What was it?”

“Probably nothing,” Torin said. 

The second time, they all heard the sound.  “Draw your swords,” Dain whispered in Khuzdul.

As quickly and quietly as possible, the brothers had their swords out and they stood in an attack stance.  They all jumped when a loud bang came from the entrance door.  Then another, then another, like someone had an axe and was trying to get in.

“Steady,” Dain said.  "That's not a lost villager trying to get in."

A splinter of wood broke away and the brothers could see moonlight shining in through the crack.  Again an axe smashed into the door.  Frerin got a glimpse of the axe.

“That’s not a dwarven axe,” he said.  “No matter what comes through, we attack and defend.”

Suddenly, a large chuck of wood shattered and the torsos of their attackers could be seen. An arrow flew from their side through the opening in the door and an ugly noise was made as the arrow struck the attacker on the other side.  The three brothers turned to see Filis holding her bow.

“What are you doing? Get back!” Dain shouted, turning his attention back to the door.

“I came to check on you,” Filis said, letting another arrow fly through the opening.  She hit another attacker.  “But when I saw what was happening, well, I couldn’t let you have all the fun.”  The door was broken down and hanging from its hinges as three orcs came crashing in.  Filis let loose a fourth arrow, hitting one of them in the chest.  The others went after the brothers, whose swords flashed in the moonlight and clashed loudly against the orc weapons.  Filis could no longer shoot for fear of hitting her brothers.  They were holding out, so far, so she ran back to where her family was staying.

“Sisters, we’ve got to help.  Get your bows.  We set up a wall at the end of the hall.  If any but our brothers come towards the hall, we shoot.  None will get past us!”

The four girls who used the bow stood together.  Filis and Primrose knelt on the ground and Iris and Belladonna stood just behind them.  Kilis and Bilbo were joined by Bern, and they stood with their swords drawn.  Bilbo heard one of his sons yell in pain.  He, Bern and Kilis pushed through the girls and ran into the middle of the frey.  Five orcs lay dead on the ground and three still fought.  Torin was on the ground, but he rolled away out of the fight.  Bilbo came in with Sting flying and finding its mark in the orc that had hurt his son.  One orc was dumb enough to try and run, but was hit with four arrows at the same moment.

The battle, which felt like it had gone on for hours, was in reality, over in less than five minutes.  Dain, Frerin and Kilis went to the broken door and looked out.  They could see no more orcs, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there.  They watched and waited.  Bilbo ran to Torin, who had a badly bleeding arm, but otherwise seemed uninjured.

“Do not leave this hall,” Bilbo said.  “Stand at the door to defend, but do not leave.  Understand?”

The children let out a series of yeses and affirmative grunts.

The girls went out and joined their siblings at the gate, their bows nocked and drawn.  All was quiet.  With the door broken open, they would have to stand by it and protect it until the others returned.  To reserve their energy, Dain had Frerin and Kilis back into the hall, to move the orc bodies out of the way, while Bern stood guard with him.  Two of his archer sisters stood with him, ready to shoot at a moment’s notice. Every half hour they rotated.  Two with swords and two with arrows.  Bilbo came to them a while later to check on things and give an update on Torin.  It was a deep cut that might need stitches, but at least for now was cleaned and dressed.

The night was quiet and long and it was as the sky turned from black to grey in the early morning that the first dwarrow returned from the patrols.  He was nearly shot down by Filis and Iris.

“Who goes there?” Dain asked, coming to the gate.

“It is I, Froob, second in command of Lord Bearn’s guard.  Why do you stand here ready to shoot one who lives in these halls?”

Dain stepped forward.  “These halls were attacked.  I’m making sure that none enter who are not friend.”

“I am your friend, Prince Dain.  I bring a message to Lord Bilbo from King Thorin,” Froob said.

Dain allowed the dwarf in, but insisted he wait while Belladonna fetched their Papa. 

“How goes things with the patrols?  Were they able to find the orcs?”  Dain asked while they waited.

“Aye,” Froob said.  “They did.  I was with King Thorin.  None were lost from our patrol.”

Dain suppressed the sigh of relief that threatened to escape.  He knew his Adad was the best warrior in all of Middle Earth, with perhaps the exception of Captain Dwalin, but he still feared for his father when he had to go out to fight like this.  Bilbo came running down the hall.

Froob bowed, “Lord Bilbo, I bring a message from King Thorin.  He said all orcs found were wiped out, but they feared a small party might have gotten away and to be on the lookout.”

“I thank you Commander,” Bilbo said, “but we may have already taken care of the strays you mentioned.”

“Unless there are more,” Frerin said cautiously, looking out into the village again.

Bilbo nodded.  “Keep up your watch until Lord Baern or King Thorin returns,” Bilbo told the children, who were now, princes and princesses, not just his children.

They nodded and Froob was invited in for rest and warmth by the fire, but Froob declined saying he was to get back to the King with a report from Bilbo.

“Well then,” Bilbo said, “tell him this: Ten orcs attacked hall.  Hall was defended, all orcs dead.  One minor injury.”

Froob nodded and left.  Bilbo went to the back of the hall, where a great hearth was located.  He had wanted to light it earlier to keep the children warm during their watch, but Dain and Kilis had insisted this was not a wise strategy; that enemies would more easily see them and be drawn to them if there was a fire at their backs.  Bilbo had deemed it good council, and had followed it, but now that it was morning, he lit the fire in the hearth.  When the patrols started to return, he wanted to be ready for them to find comfort in a warm fire.  He filled up the large iron pot that permanently hung from a great iron arm over the fire, with water, that could be used for teas and washing wounds.  He also brought out all the pies he had been making through the night to feed the returned warriors.

The sky was turning pink when the patrols returned.  They were carrying in three wounded, including one that was quite serious, but had no casualties.  Bilbo and some of the dams helped to tend to the patrol.  Food was available and the local healer was set to work.  Still the children of King Thorin stood guard over the hall entrance.

“Princes and princesses” Baern and Thorin came to where Dain and Bern still stood guard.  Thorin’s other children joined them and stood in a straight line before the two lords. “I want to thank you all for protecting our halls.  Our casualties would have been our most vulnerable in the village had you not protected the entrance.”

The young royal warriors bowed to the Lord of Ered Luin and the King Under the Mountain. 

“What is your report on what happened here?” Baern asked.

Dain and Bern looked at each other.  Technically, Dain out ranked Bern by being an actual prince, but Bern was son of the Lord of this land.  Neither knew who was to answer.

“Dain?” Baern asked, quickly understanding the confusion and clearing up the question for them.

“Princes Frerin and Torin and myself sat here, behind the locked gates until the orcs started to break through with their axes.  We were joined by Princess Filis, who shot three orcs before they could even break down the door completely and enter the hall.  We fought the orcs until Torin was injured.  At that time, Lord Bilbo, Princess Kilis and Bern joined us.  We killed five more orcs before the arrows of Princesses Filis, Belladonna, Iris and Primrose took down the last one.  Since then, we have been taking turns keeping guard over the entrance.  Always there are two with swords and two with bows who have stood guard.  No other activity until Commander Froob arrived just before dawn with your message, my King,” Dain reported in his most formal voice.

“Very well,” Lord Baern nodded.  “Bern, anything to add?”

“No Father,” he said.  “Prince Dain covered everything that I am aware of.”

Baern looked to Thorin, who nodded once.  “Very well, then, you are hereby released from duty and may return to your homes for some well-deserved food and rest.  Well done children, all of you, for taking charge the way you did and protecting our home.”

Baern touched foreheads with his son and Thorin gathered his seven children around him, giving a touch to the forehead to each of them.  “I’m proud of you all and grateful you are safe.  But did you say Torin was injured?”

“Aye Adad,” they said. “On his arm.”

“Papa said his wound has been cleaned and dressed, but he wants to healer to look at it to make sure it doesn’t require further treatment,” Filis informed her father.

“Well done, each of you.  Go home now and get some rest,” Thorin said.

“But what about you Adad?” Primrose asked.

“I’ll be along shortly,” he answered.

“Are the orcs taken care of, then?” Frerin asked.

“Yes.  We got them all.  No doubt Baern will be sending out patrols to scout the area and make sure no more show up, but yes, the current threat has been dealt with.  Nice report, Dain,” he said, laying a hand on his son’s shoulder.  “It was done right.  You children will always out rank Baern’s children, but it is courteous, as you shown today, to let the son of the Lord have the first opportunity to speak.”

The children nodded and walked off back down to the apartment where they were staying.  Thorin found Bilbo.

“I’m glad to see you return,” Bilbo said.  “Are you alright?”

“Fine.  What about you?”

Bilbo huffed.  “Yes, but those children of yours are determined to be just like you.”

“Oh, they are like me when they aren’t behaving perfectly?” Thorin smiled.

“Yes.  When they are perfectly well behaved children, they are mine, because of course, I’m perfect,” Bilbo smirked.   “When they act up, they are yours.”

Thorin gave a gentle kiss to Bilbo’s temple.  “Quite true,” he sighed.  “Is Torin alright?”

“He’s fine, although I want a healer to look at him.  He might need stitches.  I think his ego is hurt more than his arm.”

“It could have been so much worse.  Ten orcs attacked and no one but children were here to defend the gates,” Thorin growled.

“I believe they learned a great deal about themselves tonight,” Bilbo nodded. “But, they are strong, determined, fierce and good.  They fought well.  However, in the future, if this kind of thing happens again, Baern will do to remember what happened here and keep a couple of well-trained dwarrow here to protect the people left behind,” He looked around.  “Really, to have only a few wounded and no casualties, is quite amazing.”

“I didn’t want them to be a part of the fight.  They are too young,” Thorin said, turning back the conversation to their children.

“I know, Thorin.  I didn’t want them involved either, but they saved the lives of many by their deeds.  You might not be ready, but they are capable.  They are your children, after all, and you are the best.”

Thorin looked around at the crowd of dwarves again.  Many were rehashing the fight to one another.  The healer was busy caring for the wounded and Baern was comforting his hobbit wife, with a protective arm around her waist, while he spoke with one of his captains. 

It wasn’t long until the village was deemed safe for all to return to their homes.  Several dwarrow went to work on resealing the entrance until new doors could be made.  Thorin asked the healer to come to his home, where Torin waited.

Thorin had not seen Torin yet and was surprised to find him sitting quietly alone.  He stood when Thorin entered.

“Adad,” he said quietly.

“The healer’s here to take a look at your arm,” Thorin said.

The healer went to Torin and started to unwrap the bandages that Bilbo had put on him.

“I’m fine.  It’s nothing.  Really,” Torin said, embarrassed.

“I’ve heard that before, lad,” Thorin said.  “Let him look at you.”

The healer only needed a few moments looking at and poking at the wound.  “It’s fine,” he said.  “I can stitch it, if you want, reduce the scaring, but if you keep it cleaned and covered, it will heal on its own.”

“I’d rather leave it alone, if you don’t mind,” Torin said.  The healer nodded and left.

“Where are the others?” Thorin asked his son.

“Sleeping.”

“Are you alright, lad?” he sat down next to Torin.

“I’m fine,” he said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Thorin had heard his nephews use that tone too many times to believe him.  “You’ve got a sore arm, but that’s not what I’m talking about.”

Torin sighed.  “Adad, I was the only one who got hurt.  Papa had to come to my rescue.”

“You’re Papa’s a better fighter than you realize.”

“I know, but still,” Torin sat back heavy against his chair.

“You’re embarrassed?” Thorin asked.  His son nodded.  At twenty six, he was really still quite young.  Thorin had been twenty four when Smaug had come and destroyed his home.  He wondered now how he had done it, helped to lead his people, when he had been nothing more than a child.  Torin was a child, but growing quickly and experiences like this tended to age a dwarf beyond his tender years.  “You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about.  In the heat of battle, things happen.  My nephews, Fili and Kili, were two of the best warriors I had ever known, but things happen in a fight that you can’t foresee and even the best can get taken out.”  Thorin sat back, thinking about Fili and Kili as young dwarflings in this very hall.  “You wouldn’t believe the number of times I had to bandage them up after training or a competition.  Their first battle with orcs didn’t go well.  Kili nearly lost a hand.  But they learned from their mistakes and you will learn from yours.”

“Adad?” Torin looked to his father, “How did they die?  You’ve never told us.”

Tears suddenly threatened to spill from Thorin’s eyes.  “It was the Battle of the Five Armies, just after we reclaimed Erebor and King Bard killed the dragon Smaug.  Fili was executed right before my eyes, stabbed in the back by Azog the Defiler, and there was nothing I could do about it.  I had raised him and his brother since they had been a tiny dwarflings.  He was golden haired, like Filis, and fought with twin swords, like Frerin.  I believe it was a quick death, thankfully.  As for Kili, I don’t exactly know what happened.  I wasn’t there, but he was stabbed in the heart.  Another quick death.  I should have died that day, too.  But my stab wound was just shy of my heart and so I lived, while two young dwarves who deserved life, died.”

“I’m glad you didn’t die,” Torin said, leaning against Thorin’s arm. 

“So am I, although I wish they had lived.  You would have loved them.  But I hope you’ll understand now if I’m a little nervous about letting you into battle.  I don’t doubt your abilities at all.   I know you are all strong and very good, but I don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to you.”

“I understand, Adad.  And now, that I’ve actually fought orcs and felt the fear of facing your foe, I’m not in a hurry to do it again,” Torin said, but he sat straight and tall and looked his father right in the face.  “But I would, though.  I would face a hundred foes if it protected my brothers and sisters, Papa, you or my people.”

Thorin smiled.  “That is why I never worry about Erebor or the people who live there.  With such loyal princes, like you and Frerin and Dain, Erebor will always be in the best of hands.  You, my son, are as wonderful a prince as there could be.”

“Thanks.”

“I love you, Torin.”

“Love you too, Adad.”


	19. A Hobbit's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of their stays in the Shire, Drogo and Primula have a request to make of Bilbo. Bilbo is honored. Thorin is shocked.

It was another six years before Thorin and Family were able to make it back to Hobbiton to visit Bilbo’s relatives.  Thorin found he enjoyed the trip to the Shire.  It was a holiday away from the troubles and duties of Erebor.  And the hobbits were kind people, especially since they all knew him now.  Lobilia still steered clear of the family, even though all the children were larger than she and were quite capable of taking care of themselves now.

Young Frodo was five, nearing six when they arrived.  He had dark, curly hair, like his father and bright blue eyes, like his mother.  He was of a gentle disposition and a little shy of the large dwarves, but he quickly warmed up to his cousins and before their first hour back at Bag End was up, Frodo was best friends with the three boys and they were off and running.  The children weren’t allowed their weapons while in the Shire, although Thorin knew they all had at least one pocket knife on them.  But, they were under strict instruction they were not to be brought out, except in life or death emergencies.

The girls were invited over to play at one of the neighbor’s homes who also had a number of daughters.  Filis and Kilis didn’t go, as they felt they were getting to old to go play at someone’s house, so they sat with Primula while she did some needle work.

“What is it you’re making?” Kilis asked.

“Oh, it’s a baby blanket,” Primula smiled, but with a little sadness.  “One of my sisters is having a baby soon.  She’s got four rambunctious sons and just doesn’t have a lot of time to sew, so I’m helping out.”

“That’s sweet,” Filis said. “Do you think your sister will have another son?”

“I don’t know.  My sister thinks it might be, but hopes it’s not.  She would really like a daughter.”

“Our family is unusual,” Kilis said.  “Most babies born to dwarves are male, but we have five daughters in ours.”

“Well, that’s because you’re half hobbit,” Primula smiled.  “Girls aren’t so rare here.”

“Can we do anything to help?” Filis asked.

“Do you know how to sew?”  Primula asked.  The girls shook their heads.  “How about knitting or crochet?” Again the girls shook their heads.  “Do you know any of the textile arts?”

Filis and Kilis looked at each other and shrugged.  Primula sighed.  “That’s what happens when you have two fathers or maybe it’s because your dwarves.  Do dwarves learn these things?”

“Some do,” Filis said.  “Everyone learns a trade and some are spinners and weavers and tailors, but not us.”

“The brothers have learned a trade, but Adad never thought that we should,” Kili said.

“Then what do you do with your time?” Primula asked.

“He has us in lessons all the time, or weapons training,” Kilis said.

“Well, I don’t claim to understand a king’s decision, but I’d be happy to teach you some things that if you lived here in the Shire, as daughters, you would learn to do.  Can you bake?”

The girls nodded.  “We help Papa all the time,” Filis said.

“Good.  I’ll have you help me during your stay, to make the food.  Some girl time will be fun for us all,” Primula smiled.  Yes, having some daughters around the house was just what she needed.

* * *

When Primula’s sister went into labor, Filis and Kilis were invited to attend the birth with several other hobbit lasses, as was their tradition to surround themselves with females during delivery.  Thorin’s daughters returned early that morning, tired, but excited.  They went on and on about how special it had been and how they didn’t realize how much blood was involved. And that Primula had two beautiful, tiny new nieces.

Primula returned from the birth happy, but a cloud of melancholy seemed to hang over her.  That night, after the children had gone to bed, Bilbo and Thorin were approached by Drogo and Primula.

“We were wondering if we might talk with you,” Drogo said.  He looked nervously at his wife and cleared his throat.  “See, we love Frodo.  More than anything.  We always wanted a large family, but it took fifteen years before Prim was able to conceive and we’ve not been lucky enough to conceive again since Frodo.  We want more children and after a long talk, we decided I’m going to have a litter.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Bilbo smiled. 

“Thank you, but I’m not expecting, yet.  I was wondering if you, Bilbo, would consider siring my litter,” Drogo said.

Bilbo felt Thorin’s entire body stiffen next to him.  He put a hand on Thorin’s arm.  “I am most honored, Drogo.  Would you allow me some time to talk about this with Thorin?  He is not familiar with our ways in this matter.”

“Oh, I suppose this is quite a shock then,” Primula said.  “You know, of course, that you don’t have to do this, if you don’t want.  We’ll understand, but we would be honored if you agreed.  Come on, Drogo.  Let’s let them talk.”  She pulled Drogo out the door.

Bilbo turned to Thorin, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Did he mean what I think he means?” Thorin asked.

“Dearest, listen to me,” Bilbo said.  “I know that it sounds very strange to you, but this is a fairly common practice here in the Shire and among hobbits.  There are times, like this, when the male wants to bear children.  A sire is needed to provide the seeds, since the female cannot.  So, they will ask a family friend to do this.  It is considered an honor.”

“But they will be your children,” Thorin said.

“Biologically, yes, but I’ll have no hand in raising them.  They will be Drogo and Primula’s children,” Bilbo said.

“But your children are royalty,” Thorin said.

“No.  _Our_ children are royalty.” Bilbo pointed out.  “By myself, I’m nothing but a simple hobbit.  Our children are royalty because you are.  Drogo’s children will be pure little fauntlings.”

“I understand and I see how you would consider it an honor.  But, I’m still not sure I’m comfortable with you having relations with Drogo,” Thorin said.

Bilbo nodded his head.  “Yes, I know.  But I promise you, it is for conceiving a child only.  There is no love involved, no emotions.  Just sex for conception’s sake.  And you could be there.  Primula probably will be there.”

“What? She will watch you have sex?”

“Thorin, it’s not like that.  Really.  It is the planting of the seeds of a new family.  Of course she will want to be there at her children’s conception.  I’ve heard, although I wouldn’t know from experience, that often, the husband will make love to his wife at the same time as he is being filled with seed by the sire.”

Thorin’s mouth was hanging open in a very non-majestic way.  “A threesome?”

“A start of a new family, Thorin.  Once the seeds are planted, the sire is no longer needed.  He will leave the married couple to lay together afterwards as if it had only been just them,” Bilbo explained.  “I know this is very difficult for you to understand, and we do not have to do this, but I’m asking you to consider it.  I would like to do this for Drogo and Primula.  I would like to help them, if I can.”

“I’ll think on it,” Thorin said.  “I’m going for a walk.”

Bilbo nodded and watched as Thorin went out the door and down the steps to the garden gate.  Bilbo found Drogo and Primula sitting quietly together.

“Well?” Drogo said.

“Can we answer you later?” Bilbo asked.

“Of course,” Primula stuttered.

“It isn’t that I don’t want to.  I’d be very happy to do this for you, but I need Thorin to agree.  It is the consort to the King of Erebor whom you want to share this with,” he said, pointing to himself.  “But he knows how precious family and babies are.  I believe he will say yes.”

“I’m sorry if we made things uncomfortable for you,” Drogo said.

Bilbo chuckled.  “It’s not me who’s uncomfortable.  It’s Thorin.”

Thorin wasn’t gone too long.  Bilbo was sitting up, waiting for him.

“Did you have a nice walk?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin gave him a confused glance before sitting down in the chair opposite Bilbo.  “I hardly noticed the walk, my mind was in such a whirl.”

“I’m glad you found your way back, then,” Bilbo said, teasing Thorin, who had famously gotten lost, twice, when he had first come to Hobbiton.

“You are never going to let me live that down, are you?”  Thorin asked.  “I haven’t gotten lost once since our first visit back.”

Bilbo leaned forward and kissed Thorin’s lips.  “I know.  Now,” he looked at Thorin’s blue eyes, “what have you decided?”

“This is only for conception, right?  You don’t love him?”

Bilbo smiled.  “I love him as a family member, but I have no other feelings for him.  You have the only claim on my heart.  I love no one else the way I love you.”

“And I can be there?”

“Of course, if you wish,” Bilbo said, hoping desperately that Thorin would say yes.  He wanted so much to see Drogo and Primula with lots of babies and Bag End bursting with children.

“Then I will agree to this,” Thorin said.  “But on one condition.”

“Yes?”

“That when you are done, I get to take you and reclaim you as mine and mine alone,” Thorin’s voice was almost a growl.

“I am always yours Thorin.  But yes, I would be very happy to have you take me and make love to me.”  Bilbo scooted off his chair and crawled towards Thorin in a very seductive way.  “I will need to feel you inside of me, shooting your own hot seed into me.”  He knelt before Thorin and gave him a quick kiss, then scooted away before Thorin could grab him.

Thorin chuckled.  “You tease.”

“Should we go tell Drogo the good news?”

* * *

The next day, Drogo and Primula, overjoyed with Thorin’s agreement to allow Bilbo to sire their babies, made arrangments for the nine children to be somewhere else besides Bag End for the day.  Dwalin, Nori and Bofur agreed to take the boys out on a hunt.  Filis and Kilis would go to Primula’s sister’s house to help with the new baby, and the three younger girls went to spend the day next door at the Gamgee’s home and play with their children.

Drogo had some tea given to him by the local midwife that was said to help conception.  He had been drinking it all week, hoping that Bilbo would say yes.  Thorin followed the others nervously into the master bedroom.  The curtains had been drawn and the room was semi-dark.  Pleasant smelling candles burned, giving the room a comfortable, relaxed feeling to it.  The only other indication that anything unusual was about to happen was the crystal vial of oil on the night stand.

The three hobbits undressed.  “Now,” Bilbo said in a formal way, “it’s up to the couple involved how they want to get the ball rolling, so to speak.  Sometimes they will help the chosen sire to bring himself to arousal and sometimes they will just let him do that on his own.  If you don’t mind, Thorin, I would like you to help me.”

Thorin nodded. 

“And while he is doing that,” Primula said, “I’m going to stretch and prepare Drogo.  When they are both ready, Bilbo will enter him and take care of business.”

Thorin felt a little sick on the inside.  This was just so unnatural to him.  He couldn’t believe he was allowing his husband to mate with someone else.  Bilbo pushed the vial of oil into Thorin’s hand.

“Please, dearest?  I want to feel your hand on me.”  Bilbo leaned into Thorin and gave him a passionate kiss.  Once Thorin had some oil on his hand, he passed the vial to Primula, who coated her own fingers and started to prepare Drogo.

Drogo gasped when his wife’s finger entered him.  “I’ve never been taken his way,” he whispered.

“Don’t worry,” Bilbo said.  “I’ll be as gentle as possible, but if Prim does her job well, you will experience little pain.”  He wasn’t about to tell them he had never been on top before.  Always, he had been on the receiving end of Thorin’s love. Bilbo was nervous about doing something wrong and disappointing Drogo and Primula when he couldn’t make Drogo conceive.  But he wouldn’t tell them that.  They were nervous enough and Thorin was having a hard time with this, even though he had agreed.

Bilbo closed his eyes and relished the familiar feel of Thorin’s hand on him.  So good.  It wasn’t long with Thorin’s talented fingers for Bilbo to be at full arousal.  Drogo was having a harder time of it because Primula really wasn’t sure what to do.

“Use a second finger, now,” Thorin coached.

“Do you think he’s ready?” she asked nervously.  “I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Just be gentle when you first enter him and you won’t hurt him.  That’s right,” Thorin said.  He couldn’t believe he was actually watching this, helping, but if they were determined to do this, he would see it done right and with as little pain to everyone involved as possible.  “Now, open your fingers up a bit.  Stretch him.”

Drogo moaned happily at his wife’s touches.  “It’s nicer than I thought it would be,” Drogo grinned at his wife.

After a little more time, Thorin instructed her to add a third finger and continue to work him open.  Drogo was panting heavily now.  Bilbo couldn’t keep his hands off Thorin’s body, and rubbed at his arms and back constantly while he waited for Drogo.

“I think he’s ready now,” Thorin finally said. 

“I am,” Drogo panted.  To make this as easy as possible and as business-like as possible, Drogo got up on his hands and knees and presented his back side to Bilbo.  Thorin added a little more oil to Bilbo’s member to help ease the way and keep Drogo comfortable.  Primula laid underneath her husband, so she could watch him and he could lean down and kiss her during the copulation. 

“Are you ready?” Bilbo asked.  Drogo nodded.  “Alright.  I’ll go slowly.  Tell me if you are pained at all and I will stop, giving you time to adjust.”  Drogo nodded again and took a deep breath, holding it in, waiting.

“When I enter you, let out that breath,” Bilbo said.  He carefully lined himself up to Drogo and started to push in.  Drogo let out his breath and groaned with some pain.

Bilbo stopped moving.  The sensation was so new for him.  It was hot and tight and he wondered if they could actually do this.  Bilbo moved in a little further, pausing for Drogo’s approval to continue and slowly Bilbo entered Drogo completely.  Oh how he wanted to groan in pleasure.  He could see now why Thorin loved this so much.  But he restrained himself.  He was not here for pleasure, he was here to mate.

“Are you alright?” Bilbo asked.  He could feel Thorin’s eyes glaring on his back.

Primula giggled.  “I think he’s more than alright.  You should see his face.  She sat up slightly and kissed her husband’s lips.”

Bilbo smiled fondly, “Very well, I’m going to start moving and I’ll warn you just before my seed is ready to be released.  Prim, you can do your part to help him feel good and relaxed.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I plan on it,” she said.

Bilbo couldn’t see what she did next, but he felt the change in Drogo’s body as his muscles clinched around Bilbo’s member.  Bilbo moved slowly, at first, giving Drogo time to get use to the feel.  But soon, it was too much and really, he just wanted to get this over with.  As amazing as it felt to be completely engulfed like this, it wasn’t right either, because it wasn’t Thorin.

Bilbo felt Thorin’s hands gently grip his hips.  His bearded face tickled Bilbo’s back.  “You’re amazing,” Thorin whispered in his ear.  “Finish this and I will reward you,” he growled in his deep, sensuous voice.

Bilbo couldn’t help the hard thrust that came immediately following Thorin’s words.  He moved with more power and more purpose.  The pressure was building and Thorin’s hands never left Bilbo’s hips.

“I’m going to finish soon,” Bilbo panted.  Drogo nodded and Primula sat up, kneeling before her husband, putting her breasts right into his face.  Drogo’s mouth latched onto one and he moaned loudly.  Bilbo’s thrusts quickened and he felt it building, building, building, then with a groan, he shot his seed into Drogo.  He could feel Drogo’s muscles grasping and clenching around him, indicating he too was finding his release. 

Once Bilbo was spent completely, he pulled out immediately and Drogo collapsed onto the bed.  Thorin handed Primula some warm rags, then he and Bilbo left the room, closing the door behind them and allowed the couple their privacy as they hoped and prayed the seed would take root and Drogo would become pregnant with a litter of fauntlings.

Bilbo held Thorin’s hand as he pulled Bilbo back into their own bed room.  Bilbo lips crashed into Thorin’s face.  He kissed every part of him he could.  Thorin’s hands cupped Bilbo’s naked rear end and he pulled him close to his body.

“Seeing you,” Thorin said, nipping at Bilbo’s neck, “joined like that,” Bilbo reached for Thorin’s trouser laces and untied them, “was so arousing, except I was nearly seeing red with envy as it was not me you were joined with.”

His trousers were around his ankles now and Bilbo was grinding his body down onto Thorin’s.  Thorin picked him up and placed him on his back on the bed.  Bilbo’s cheeks were flushed and his hair was fanned out over the pillows. 

“Take me, Thorin, fill me now,” Bilbo said, grabbing at Thorin’s hardness.  “I’m ready for you, just take me.”

Thorin knew he couldn’t deny Bilbo when he pleaded like that and he knew that Bilbo was ready.  They had spent a little time stretching him before they went into Drogo and Primula’s room.  They knew that the moment Bilbo was done, that Thorin would want to enter him, so they prepared ahead of time.

Thorin entered Bilbo in one quick thrust.  Bilbo’s eyes rolled back into his head with bliss.  “Oh yes, Thorin, this is perfect.  This is the way things should be.”

It was over quite quickly.  Thorin didn’t last long and climaxed with a loud growl.  Bilbo’s own climax was hardly more than a beautiful ache in his loins and a pathetic squirt of his own seed onto his stomach, but it felt so good.

When they had calmed and cooled down, Thorin gathered Bilbo into his arms.  “Did you enjoy that?”

“I always love every moment with you,” Bilbo answered.

“That’s not what I meant,” Thorin said.  “Did you enjoy what you did with Drogo?”

Bilbo rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows.  “I enjoyed being a part of creating new life, Thorin. And I can see why you enjoy being inside me so much.  It’s quite an amazing feeling to be surrounded like that by all that heat.  But today was mating for the purpose of conception only.  When it comes to intimacy, I only want to be with you.”

Thorin kissed him.  “Thank you.”

“Thank you, for allowing me to be a part of that.  Oh, I can’t wait.  We’re going to be uncles.  I wonder how many there will be?” Bilbo said, looking excited.

“We’ve got a long wait to find out.”

“Can I be here for the birth?” Bilbo asked.

“When will that be?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo counted on his fingers.  “Well, if all goes well, then we’re looking at spring.  The merry month of May, by the Shire calendar.”

“We can’t stay here through the spring,” Thorin said.

“You can’t, but I could.  If the journey weren’t so long, I’d go home with you and then just return in the spring, but crossing the Misty Mountains that time of year can be difficult.”

Thorin nodded.  “If it is your wish, you can stay.  But perhaps stay in a different home, so you aren’t tempted.”

Bilbo’s eyebrows went up.  “I’m not tempted at all.  Please Thorin, you must believe me.  I don’t wish to do that again and I never would have at all, but they asked for the sole purpose of creating life.”

“I know, I know, but I can’t help but think of you, buried deep into Drogo.”

“Thorin,” Bilbo said sternly.

“Dearest one,” Thorin kissed him.  “Forgive me.  I’m just afraid you’ll run off and leave me now that you’ve been with hobbits again.”

“As much as I enjoy coming here and spending time with my kin, I prefer my home, family and friends in Erebor.  The hobbits here are sometimes so silly.  They know nothing beyond the borders of the Shire.  Honestly, I don’t know how you put up with being married to a silly hobbit.”

“Other hobbits might be silly,” Thorin said, “but not my hobbit.  He is the greatest treasure on this earth and if he decides to stay here for the next nine months, I don’t know what I’m going to do without him.”

“Well, we can’t make any decisions right now,” Bilbo said sitting up.  “For one, I’m sticky and want a bath.  And two, we’ll have to wait a month to see if Drogo actually becomes pregnant.  Come on now.  Let’s go get a bath.”


	20. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amid great tragedy, Drogo's litter is born.
> 
> A warning and chapter spoilers: This chapter includes a drowning and some gore. If these bother you, skip down to the end for the last section.

A month later, the magical properties of the Penreth plant told the Baggins family that Drogo was indeed pregnant.  They had a celebration that night. 

Thorin and Bilbo had been planning for this to happen and it was decided that Bilbo, Filis, and Kilis, would remain in the Shire.  Thorin, his company, and the six other children would return back to Erebor.  Thorin wanted to make it back in time for the birth so he could escort Bilbo and his daughters home afterwards.  They had written to Dis and Balin, informing them of the plans.  Thorin would only spend a few months in Erebor before leaving again to return to the Shire.

Since getting married, Thorin and Bilbo had only had a couple of times when they had been separated for longer than a couple of weeks.  Bilbo knew he would miss Thorin terribly and his children.  He had never spent more than a week without them.  He was grateful, at least, to have his two eldest daughters here with him.

Drogo’s pregnancy went well and he and Primula were overjoyed at becoming parents again.  Young Frodo would talk on and on about being a big brother.   Filis and Kilis learned more about sewing and cooking as well as tending the garden.  They got to help take care of young Frodo as well as some of his friends who would come over to play.  They attended many hobbit parties, festivals and there was a wedding that fall.  They learned how to dance and had many hobbit lads who enjoyed their company.  They might have been young for dwarflings, but they were thirty two years old, and that was only a year away from being considered an adult in the Shire.

Bilbo was very pleased with the things his daughters were learning and happy that they were getting outside to play instead of being stuck inside the mountain doing lessons all of the time.  They would had years of lessons and training ahead of them in Erebor.  This year was for living like a hobbit.

Winter set in and was as typical a winter as there was seen in the Shire.  There wasn’t as much to do outside in the winter, but there was still the market to attend when foods got low and hobbits to visit when one got bored.  This year, being separated from the rest of the family, Bilbo and the girls taught Drogo and Primula about Durin’s Day and they all celebrated Yule together.  The girls had been working to make gifts for the family and had sent them to Erebor by messenger back in the late fall.  For their part, they were delighted when a package arrived from Erebor with presents from their Adad and siblings.

Winter melted into spring and Drogo grew bigger and bigger.  Bilbo often saw Primula and Drogo talking quietly to his stomach and rubbing at the movements within.  Bilbo was so happy for them.  They were such wonderful parents.  Any fauntlings would be lucky to have them and Frodo for their family. 

Primula gave the girls more chores to do outside as the garden was planted with flowers and vegetables.  They lived a very happy life, although they missed Thorin, the other children and their home in Erebor.  Bilbo and Thorin exchanged letters as often as a messenger could be sent.  The latest letter from Thorin said he would be leaving soon to return to the Shire.  He would be coming with Dwalin and Torin.  The rest would stay in Erebor with Dis.  If all went well, they would arrive in the Shire with three weeks to spare before Drogo was due to have his fauntlings.

Drogo, for his part, was in great spirits.  He loved being pregnant and feeling the babies move and kick.  He stayed very active and enjoyed going on walks with the family in the warm afternoons.

Thorin, Dwalin and Torin arrived just when they said they would, much to Bilbo’s delight.  They had a large dinner to celebrate their return and Bilbo and Thorin made passionate love together that night, happy to be together again after so many months.

* * *

“Bilbo, Thorin,” Drogo said one day after the mail had arrived, “We’ve been invited to dine in Buckland tomorrow afternoon.”

“And you accepted?” Bilbo asked.

“Do you think it wise to go so far when you’re so close to your birth?” Thorin asked.

“It’s only Buckland,” Drogo laughed.  “Besides, if I start having pains while I’m there, then I’ll have the babies there and have plenty of support.”

“What about if you start having pains on the road?” Thorin asked.

“Well, no matter what, we’re not too far away from help.  Unless the babies are born less than an hour after the first pain, I’m sure I can make it either to Buckland or back to the Shire,” Drogo said.

Bilbo nodded.  “Probably.  Well, it’s up to you, but if you accept, Thorin and I will be happy to accept too.  The children can stay here.  Filis and Kilis are fine babysitters now.”

“Wonderful,” Drogo smiled.  “I’ll send a reply to Uncle Rory right away.”

“Rory,” Thorin muttered.  “Have I met him?”

Bilbo smiled.  “Several times.  Don’t worry.  You’ll remember him the moment you see him.”

“You’re going to have to remind me about their names before we arrive,” Thorin told him.

“Of course,” Bilbo kissed his cheek.

The next day was cloudy and looked as if it would rain.  Hobbits loved rain.  It meant their gardens would grow and the leaves of their trees would be greener.  But, it was early spring still, and getting soaked in the rain would be very cold.  So, they decided to set out early to avoid a soaking.  They said good bye to the children, with the instructions that if they needed help, they were to go to the Gamgee’s next door.

Drogo and Primula walked arm in arm, chatting happily as they walked.  Thorin and Bilbo stayed a few paces behind, their own hands linked together.  Bilbo felt a drop of rain and looked up to Thorin. 

“Yes, I felt it too,” Thorin said.  They had worn their cloaks and they both pulled up their hoods.  They saw Drogo and Prim doing the same thing. 

“Looks like we might get a little wet after all,” Primula said.  “But we’re almost to the river and once we’ve crossed the river, it’s only a short distance to Uncle Rory’s home.”

Bilbo nodded.  They reached the river and the dock with a small raft tied to it.  Hobbits weren’t great swimmers, but the Brandybucks knew how to navigate the waters of the Brandywine River.  The rain started to come down harder.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Thorin asked.  “We’re going to get soaked.”

“Yes, but we’re closer to Rory’s home now than we are Bag End.  Might as well push forward and reach our destination,” Drogo said.

The small raft was only big enough for two, so Drogo and Primula got on first.  The wood was slippery, and Primula worried about Drogo’s balance, so she had him sit down while she picked up the large wooden stick that was used to push themselves from one dock to the other.  She pushed off easily and soon they were halfway across the river.

What happened next would haunt Bilbo the rest of his life.  He could do nothing but watch as Primula’s foot slipped on the wet wooden raft.  She lost her balance and fell into the river.  The loss of her weight on the raft, sent the small craft tipping over with Drogo’s much heavier weight.  The next thing Bilbo knew, both Drogo and Primula were under water.

“Drogo!” Bilbo shouted at the same moment as Thorin called out Primula’s name.

“They can’t swim!” Bilbo looked to Thorin.

Thorin flung off his cloak, yanked his belt off, pulled his shirts over his head, and kicked off his boots.  He dove into the water.  Bilbo ran to the dock and watched as Thorin surfaced.  He could do nothing but watch.  He couldn’t swim either.  No hobbit could.

“It’s freezing water!” he yelled to Bilbo.  The raft had floated away downstream and neither Primula nor Drogo had surfaced since going under.  Thorin dove into the cold, murky river, only to resurface moments later, empty handed.  He dove again.  This time, he was under longer, which only made Bilbo panic all the more.  But just when Bilbo got to the point of complete panic and ready to jump in himself, Thorin came back up.  This time, he had someone with him.  Thorin swam to the shore and met Bilbo there, who helped to drag a wet and heavy Drogo.  Once Drogo was on secure ground, Thorin dove back into the river, to find Primula.

Drogo was not breathing.  Bilbo started to push on his chest, trying to force the water out.  He pinched on Drogo’s nose and breathed into his mouth for him.  Drogo did not respond.  Bilbo tried it again and again.  He looked up to see Thorin surfacing.

“I can’t find her!” he yelled.

“It’s too late, Thorin,” Bilbo yelled.  She would have been swept away with the current by now.  The rain was falling harder and the river would soon start to rise.  “Come back to shore before you drown yourself.”

“I can’t leave her.  I’ve got to try again!” Thorin shouted.

“Drogo’s not breathing!  And I don’t want you going into cold shock.” Bilbo cried.

Thorin spun around one last time, feeling for anything in the water and finding nothing.  He swam to shore and climbed up next to Bilbo, who was trying to force the water from Drogo’s lungs.  With Thorin helping by pushing on his chest while Bilbo breathed into his mouth, Drogo finally vomited all the water from his body.  He remained unconscious, but at least he was breathing again.

“Where’s the nearest home?” Thorin said, grabbing his cloak and throwing it around Drogo’s body.

“If I remember rightly, there’s a smial not far from there.  Belonged to the Chubb’s.”  Bilbo gathered up Throin’s clothes while Thorin picked up Drogo into his arms.  Drogo was dead weight in Thorin grip and his rounded stomach make holding him awkward, but Thorin started walking and followed Bilbo, who stayed a few steps ahead.  “Almost there,” he called and looked back to Thorin, whose face was set in grim determination.

When Bilbo saw the door, he ran as fast as he could and pounded on the door.  A moment later it opened by an annoyed looking hobbit.

“What you banging on about, sir?” the round hobbit answered.

“Mister Chubb, I’m Bilbo Baggins.  My cousin Drogo just fell in the river.”

“Drogo?  The river? But he’s pregnant isn’t he?”

Thorin arrived with Drogo in his arms and pushed past Bilbo and Mister Chubb and into the house.  “Aye, he is.”

“How did you get him out of the river?”

“Thorin can swim,” Bilbo said. 

Thorin went right into the parlor and set Drogo down in front of the fire.  He pulled off the wet cloak.  By now, Mrs. Chubb came in, her grey hair pulled into a bun and wearing an apron covered in flour dust.

“Oh my goodness,” she said.  “Freddy, get some blankets.  You sit here with him.  I’m going to go build up the fire in the bedroom.”

With Bilbo’s help, they stripped Drogo down to nothing and wrapped him in a blanket provided by Freddy Chubb.  Thorin listened to Drogo’s breathing. It was raspy, erratic and heavy.  Bilbo was feeling at Drogo’s stomach, trying to determine if the babies were still alive.  He was relieved to feel some movement.

“I feel something,” Bilbo said.  “They might all still be alive, but they could be quite distressed.”

“We might have to force delivery,” Thorin said.  Bilbo nodded, looking quite horrified.  He refused to think of what had just happened to Primula. He knew if he allowed himself to think on her, he would break down.  Right now, he had to focus on Drogo and the babies. 

“Here now,” Mrs. Chubb came back in, “I’ve got the bedroom fire going nice and strong.  You can put him in bed and we’ll get him warmed up.”

“What happened?” Freddy asked.

“Now’s not the time,” Thorin grunted as he picked up Drogo and followed Mrs. Chubb down the hall. 

“Would you mind allowing Drogo and I some privacy so I can check on the babies?” Bilbo asked.  The others nodded.

“I’ll go get some tea and you, Master Dwarf,” she turned to Thorin, “need to get out of those wet things before you catch your death of cold.”

“I’m going for the midwife,” Freddy said.

Bilbo was left alone.  He pulled back at the blankets and felt Drogo’s stomach.  It was hard as rock and very cold.  Warming his hand in front of the fire for a moment, Bilbo pushed two fingers into Drogo as far up as he could.  Drogo was tight.  He had not yet followed Bilbo’s instruction to stretch himself to prepare.  Perhaps Drogo thought he would have more time.  But time was up.  Bilbo could feel the first baby had moved into birthing position.

Drogo let out a long groan and his eyes shot open.  Bilbo pulled out his finger and laid his hand on Drogo’s stomach.

“Drogo, can you hear me?”

“Primula?” Drogo’s raspy voice whispered.

“I need you to tell me if you are feeling any birthing pains?”  Bilbo said.

“I want Primula,” Drogo was looking frantically around.

“Look at me, Drogo,” Bilbo moved himself until he was in Drogo’s line of sight.  “The babies are coming.  You’re going to have to push them out.”

“I can’t,” Drogo said.  “Not without Prim here.”

“You have no choice.  You have to do this or the babies will die.”

That got Drogo’s attention.  He closed his eyes and gritted his teach and gave a push before letting out a yell of pain.  “Can’t breathe,” he started to panic.

“Thorin!” Bilbo yelled.  The door burst open a moment later.  “The babies are coming.  I need you to help me move him.”

Thorin was in only his wet trousers and had a blanket about his shoulders.  He dropped the blanket and lifted Drogo again, helping him to kneel on the floor and have his upper body leaning against the bed.  Mrs. Chubb came in to see what she could do.

“We’re going to need blankets, string, warm water.  Thorin, do you have a knife on you?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin nodded and pulled out a knife from his boots.  He understood it needed to be sterilized and placed it at the edge of the fire.  Drogo was groaning and crying out in pain.

“Come on,” Bilbo coached.  “You need to take some deep breaths and then push.”

Drogo tried to take a deep breath, but cried out, clutching his chest.  He coughed.  More water, tinged with blood came up.   This was not good at all.  Thorin saw and exchanged a knowing look with Bilbo.  Drogo was going to die. 

“Push, please,” Bilbo whispered.

Drogo did, yelling at the same time.  Bilbo worked at stretching Drogo’s rim muscle, preparing it to open with the baby’s head.  He could feel the baby approaching the rim.

“You’re doing great,” Bilbo spoke quietly.  “Your baby will be here soon.”

“I can’t,” Drogo gasped.  He coughed up more blood.  “I need Prim.  She died,” he sobbed.  “I can’t go on without her.”

“Drogo, you must push.  Your baby will die if you don’t, please,” Bilbo’s voice panicked.  He saw Thorin, out of the corner of his eye, pick up the hot knife and closely inspected it, checking to see if it was free of knicks.  Bilbo knew it would be.  Thorin kept his knives and swords in perfect condition.

Drogo struggled, pushing as hard as he could.  Finally the baby’s head crowned and slowly made its way out.  As soon as the head was fully immerged, Bilbo pulled at the baby, helping to move the shoulders.  First one shoulder came out, then the next.  Once the shoulders were free, the baby slipped right out of Drogo’s body.

Drogo fell over, crumpling to the floor in a heap.  Thorin cut the cord the moment he could and lifted Drogo back onto the bed.  The baby started to cry, much to Bilbo’s great joy and relief.

“It’s a boy, Drogo,” Bilbo held the slimy, blood covered baby up for Drogo to see. 

Drogo opened one eye.  “He’s perfect,” Drogo panted.  “Bilbo.  Save the babies.  Take care of the babies,” Drogo whispered, his eyes closing.

“No, don’t give up,” Bilbo leaned into his cousin’s face.  “You’ve got a son who needs you.”

“Not without Prim,” Drogo started to violently cough.  Blood leaked out of the corners of his mouth. 

“Drogo!” Bilbo sobbed.  He laid his head on his cousin’s chest, feeling and hearing Drogo’s final breath.  He looked to Thorin.  “He’s gone,” he whispered.

“Hold the baby,” Thorin told him, moving to take his place in between Drogo’s legs.  With one quick, efficient swipe of his knife, Thorin cut open Drogo’s stomach.  Mrs. Chubb chose just that moment to walk in and promptly passed out.  With a few more careful cuts, Thorin found the sack the babies were housed in.  He had to get them out as quickly as he could.  He reached in and felt a leg.  He pulled at the leg until the rest of the body came free and Thorin scooped it out.  Without looking to see if it was alive, he passed it to Bilbo, who was waiting.  Bilbo put the baby next to the first one and covered them both with a blanket while he waited for Thorin to free the next baby.  A moment later, a third baby was passed to Bilbo.  He put it under the blanket with its siblings.  He could hear two crying, but he wasn’t sure if all three were alive or only two.

“I think there’s just one more,” Thorin said, his hand buried deep into Drogo’s stomach.  A few moments later, another baby was passed to Bilbo.  He took a moment to look at this one, a girl, and rubbed at her back.  She let out a little squeak of a cry.

Thorin felt around some more.  “That’s it,” he said.

Bilbo turned his full attention to the four babies who laid before him.  One wasn’t crying or moving.  Bilbo picked him up and turned him over, rubbing quickly at the baby’s back.  After a moment, the baby let out a little, weak wail.

“They’re all alive,” Bilbo said in relief.  Thorin got up and brought over the pot of hot water.  He stuck his hands into it and washed himself.  Bilbo wet several rags, handing one to Thorin and they proceeded to clean the babies.  Other than the sound of the soft cries from all four babies and rain beating at the window, there were no other sounds in the house.  Bilbo and Thorin did not speak, but cleaned the babies and wrapped them in clean blankets.

Two boys and two girls lay on the bed, clean, warm and alive.  They heard the door open and moments later, they heard Freddy cry out to his wife, who still laid passed out on the floor.  The midwife pushed his way past them and to Drogo, who laid still; his stomach cut open and four babies by his side.

“He delivered the first one,” Bilbo said quietly, “but died before he could deliver the rest.  We had to pull out the last three.”

The midwife nodded sadly.  “I’ll look over the babes and then get him sewn and cleaned up.”

Mrs. Chubb regained consciousness and was pulled away by her husband.  Thorin stood back, shivering, while Bilbo and the midwife hobbit looked over each baby.  He declared them to be healthy.  With Thorin’s help.  Bilbo gathered the babies and took them out into the parlor, leaving the midwife to sew Drogo back together.

“Drogo’s dead?” Freddy asked.  Mrs. Chubb looked up at them.  Her cup of tea forgotten on the table. 

Bilbo nodded.  The three hobbits cried.  Bilbo handed Mrs. Chubb one of the babies and placed the rest of them on the floor in a soft blanket nest.  He needed to tend to Thorin now.

“I’m alright,” Thorin said as he was pushed into the kitchen by Bilbo.

“You’re freezing cold.  I don’t want you to develop cold shock.  Come one now, take off your pants,” Bilbo held out a blanket.

“I won’t,” Thorin said.

“Take them off.  You’re freezing cold and shivering.  Wrap up in this.  We’ll hang up your clothes in front of the fire and they’ll be dry soon enough,” Bilbo said.

Thorin wordlessly followed Bilbo’s instructions and accepted the large blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders.  Bilbo led him to the kitchen table and sat him down, then he helped himself to the Chubb’s dishes and fixed Thorin some tea.  He picked up Thorin’s clothes and hung them on the grate next to the fireplace.

“I’ve got some whisky, if you want,” Freddy appeared in the doorway.  He opened a top cupboard and pulled out a bottle with an amber liquid in it.  He poured a bit into a glass and handed it to Thorin, who grunted a thanks.  Thorin downed it in one gulp and shuddered.  “More?” Freddy asked.

“One more,” Thorin said.

Freddy refilled Thorin’s glass.  “What about you Mister Bilbo?”

“Yes, please,” Bilbo said.  He was cold and wet too, but not nearly as much as Thorin.  The whiskey burned his mouth and throat and filled his stomach with liquid fire.  He sighed, feeling a little warmer and better.

“Mr. Gardner is just about finished.  He said he’ll go into Hobbiton and get The Wagon,” Freddy said.

“The wagon?” Thorin asked.

“The coroner,” Bilbo explained.

Thorin nodded.

Mr. Gardner, the midwife, came in sever minutes later, his hands scrubbed clean.  He put his coat on and accepted a whisky from Freddy.  “I’ll have the Wagon sent here to collect Mr. Baggins.  Should we send word to Primula?”

“No need,” Bilbo said.  “She drowned.  Thorin couldn’t find her.”

“What?  How did this happen?” Freddy asked.

“They were trying to cross the Brandywine to visit Rory Brandybuck,” Thorin told them.

“But Prim’s a Brandybuck.  She knows how to navigate the river,” Mr. Gardner said.

“It had just started to rain.  She slipped and fell, then Drogo went in.  Thorin jumped in after them,” Bilbo explained.  “He found Drogo, but he couldn’t find Primula.  Drogo wasn’t breathing and I was afraid both he and Thorin would go into cold shock if we didn’t get moving.  So, we never found Primula.” Bilbo couldn’t stop the tears that fell down his face.

“Thank goodness for you, Mister Thorin,” Mr. Gardner said, “or we would have lost them all.  You’ll need to decide what to do with the children.”

“And it’s not just the babies, there’s Frodo, too,” Thorin said.

Bilbo looked up to Thorin.  He had forgotten.  How he going to tell Frodo his parents were dead?  Thorin’s strong arms encircled Bilbo and pulled him close.  Freddy and Mr. Gardner were both wiping away at the tears that were streaming down their round faces.

“Who sired the children?  Do we know?” Mr. Gardner asked.

“I did,” Bilbo said weakly.

“Well, Mister Bilbo, it’ll be up to you.  But, if you want, I’m sure there are a number of families who would be willing to take in the children.  Rory probably would.”

“No.  I’ll take them.  I sired them, they will be my responsibility, that is, unless Thorin doesn't,” Bilbo started, but he didn’t get to finish.

“We’ll take them,” Thorin said.  “They are ours now.”

“And Frodo?” Freddy asked.

“Well, I guess I’ll give Frodo the choice,” Bilbo said.  “He can come with us, or we find him a family in the Shire.  Rory or the Gamgee’s perhaps.”

“We’ll leave that up to you, then.  Well, I must be off.  I’ll return with the Wagon this afternoon,” Mr. Gardner said.

“We’ve got a goat that just kidded,” Freddy said.  “You want to take her?  You’ll be needing milk.”

“If you don’t mind,” Bilbo said.  “We’ll pay you for her, of course and whatever we ruined in the ways of blankets and linens.  Just let me know.”

Freddy nodded.  They waited until the early afternoon, when the rain had stopped.  Bilbo borrowed a bed sheet and with Thorin’s help, he made a wrap to wear and they placed all four babies into the sling.  Being tiny newborns, they fit quite snugly and compactly into the sling and it was easy enough for Bilbo to walk.  Thorin held the leashes of the she-goat and her kid and they walked slowly back home.

“How do I tell him?” Bilbo asked.

“You tell him the truth,” Thorin said.  “I remember when Fili and Kili’s father died.  Telling them was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done.  And it hurts them and it makes them cry, but children are better than we think.  They adapt better than us adults do.  Besides, he’ll have us.”

“Are you alright with our family growing by five again?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin smiled and kissed Bilbo’s head. “Of course.  Now I have eight dwobbits and five hobbit children and the most amazing husband that ever walked the earth.  I have to say that I’m a pretty lucky dwarf.”

They arrived back home to a surprisingly clean smial and a smiling Frodo.

“Papa!” Kilis greeted.  “What’s that?” She was pointing at the large sling he wore.

“Children.  Come here please, I need to talk to you,” Bilbo said, walking into the sitting room.  He waited for a few moments, wanting Thorin to join him.  Thorin came in a few moments later from tying the goats up in the garden.  “While we were on our way to Uncle Rory’s house, there was an accident.  Aunie Primula, your mama, Frodo, fell into the river.  I’m afraid she’s gone.”

The older children gasped and the girls started to cry.

“Gone?” Frodo asked.  “Where?”

“Yvanna’s Gardens,” Bilbo said knowing Frodo would understand.

“Will she come back?” he asked.

“No.  I’m sorry,” Bilbo said.  Frodo cried.

“And Uncle Drogo?”

“He was drowned as well, but Adad rescued him.  We had to force the delivery of the babies in order to save their lives,” Bilbo opened the sling and pulled out one of the babies.  “But Drogo is dead, too.”

“Oh, thank Mahal you were able to at least save the babies,” Filis jumped up.  Bilbo handed one of the babies to Filis. 

Kilis jumped up to see.  “How many?”

“Four.  Two boys, two girls.  Would you girls please take the babies to the nursery and dress them?  Torin, would you run to the village and buy some milk bladders from the market?  Get at least eight, but twelve if you can.”

Torin jumped up, kissed his Papa, accepted a pat on the back from his Adad, and he was off.  The girls took the babies, leaving Thorin and Bilbo with Frodo.

“Do you understand, Frodo?” Bilbo held out his hand to his little nephew.  “You Mama and Papa have died.”

“What do I do?” Frodo asked.

“Well, if you want, you can come with Uncle Thorin and I and we’ll go live in Erebor,” Bilbo said.

“With Torin?”

Bilbo smiled sadly.  “Yes.  Torin, Frerin, and Dain will be there.”

“I want to go with you,” Frodo said.  “Will Mama and Papa find me there?”

“No, sweetheart,” Bilbo said.  “They’re dead.  They will never come back.”

Frodo started to cry again and Bilbo pulled him into his lap and held him close.  “It’s going to be alright,” Bilbo whispered.  “I’ll take good care of you now.”

“Will I have to leave Bingo here?” Frodo asked, holding up his stuffed animal duck.

“No.  Bingo will come with us.  All your things will.  We won’t leave anything behind,” Bilbo said.

Frodo cried for his parents, and then would ask questions about the move and then would cry about his parents some more.  He finally fell asleep and Bilbo laid him down on his bed.  He went to check on the girls, who were talking quietly while holding the babies.  The babies now wore changing rags and the little outfits that Primula had so lovingly made for them.

* * *

Bilbo didn’t remember much about the next couple of days.  They were a whirl wind of taking care of newborns, dealing with a very sad nephew, preparing everything for Drogo’s funeral and Primula’s memorial, as well as dealing with his own emotions at having lost his favorite cousin.  Thorin was his rock and helped him in every way he could.  By the time the funeral was over, Bilbo had all the arrangements made to deal with Bag End and things were packed and ready for them to return to Erebor. 

Bag End would stay locked up, with the Gamgee’s in charge of the key.  It would be available for the family if they ever returned to the Shire to visit and it would be Frodo’s when he came of age.  The journey back to Erebor was tough.  Frodo travelled fairly well.  He had Torin to watch over him and take care of him.  Even with the tremendous help of Filis and Kilis, the babies weren’t easy to travel with.  No three week old baby should be on the road, Bilbo realized as they crossed through the fairly easy territory of land between Bree and Rivendell. 

For the most part over the years, they had avoided Rivendell, for Thorin’s sake, but Bilbo wanted to go.  He needed some reprieve.  His emotions were still too raw.

Lord Elrond welcomed them with open arms and lots of help.  After a few weeks of rest, aid, and allowing the babies the chance to grow a little more, they headed out again, sending word ahead to Beorn and Thranduil, asking for some shelter to rest and then escort until they reached the edge of the Greenwood.  Beorn was happy to help, and even Thranduil provided what they asked for and more.  Despite the very difficult situation of traveling with five such small children, they made it back to Erebor in good time and without any major threats.

Dis, Dain, Frerin, Belladonna, Iris and Primrose were waiting at the gate and more than surprised to find Thorin and Bilbo returning with five extra children.  But they were easily accepted by Dis and the others.

That night, Thorin sat with his sister, his beloved Bilbo and his thirteen children.  His mind was swimming.  The youngest five should not have been his and they came to him under the saddest of circumstances, but he couldn’t help the feeling of pride as seeing his enormous brood of children.  He would formally adopt Frodo and his siblings, guaranteeing them their future as being well cared for and provided for for the rest of their lives. 

“I owe Aule the biggest offering I can come up with,” Thorin spoke his thoughts out loud.  “Never did I think I should be blessed with thirteen children.”

Dis chuckled and squeezed Thorin's arm.  “There is no one better to raise such a family.”

Bilbo smiled.  The months on the road had helped to get past the worst of his grieving.  It would be a long while before his heart would heal completely, but being back home and among all his children, it helped a great deal.  The older children were wonderfully helpful with the young ones.  He wished with some sadness that Drogo had had a fifth baby, because he had five daughters and only four babies.  Frodo was happy to have three big brothers who would help him learn to adjust to his new life.

Bilbo snuggled into Thorin’s side and happily sighed.  “It’s good to be home.”


	21. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. See just how much Thorin and Bilbo's family has grown.

Gandalf arrived in time for Bilbo’s 111st birthday.  There was a huge celebration in Erebor.  Bilbo, for his part, looked as if he were only in his 70’s for a hobbit.  His hair was starting to finally grey a bit and a few wrinkles graced his features. 

The same day was also Frodo’s 33rd birthday, and that meant he was a full grown adult now, since hobbits came of age at thirty three.  There were many dwarven lasses who were quite smitten with the young hobbit prince and he never wanted for a dance partner that night.

Gandalf’s arrival brought fireworks to the party that night and grievous news the following day.

“That ring of yours,” Gandalf said, looking to Bilbo, “the one you found in the goblin tunnels, I believe it is the One Ring.”

Bilbo looked confused, but Thorin’s eyes grew wide and he stood straight and stiff with the news.  “Are you sure?”

“I can do one simple test on the ring that would prove it or not.  Do you have the ring Bilbo?”

With a bit of a flush on his face, Bilbo pulled it from an inner pocket of his waistcoat.  He tried to hand it to Gandalf, but Gandalf backed away.  

“Just toss it into the fire,” Gandalf told him.  “I promise it will not be in long enough to do any damage.”

Everything in Bilbo’s being told him not to do this, but he knew to trust Gandalf and so he threw it into the hearth.  With a pair of tongs, he reached in and took it out.  He set it down on the table and stared at it.  A few moments later, writing appeared on the side of the ring, and Gandalf let out his breath.  “It is as I feared,” he said.

After a long explanation to Thorin and Bilbo, Gandalf managed to take the ring, sticking it in an envelope, and then a scarf with several magical spells spoken over the scarf.  “I will see it is destroyed, but I fear you will finally start to age.”

“It’s been a long, wonderful life,” Bilbo said.  “I will be sad to leave the world one day, but I know that I must and the ring has granted me a longer life than a hobbit would normally have.  For that I am grateful.”

Thorin stood still and quiet.  At two hundred fifty six, he was reaching the latter years of his own life.  Of course, he was of the line of Durin, and they lived longer than the other dwarven clans.  He might still have fifty years ahead of him.  But not if Bilbo died first.  He didn’t think he could live long without his One.  A decade, maybe, but not the full years he might otherwise have.  And he found, he didn’t mind that.  Bilbo was right.  They had had a good life.

“It doesn’t mean you’re going to die right away,” Gandalf said.  “Continue to live and enjoy your life.  I really don’t know what will happen, to be perfectly honest.  You could have many more decades ahead of you.  Remember your grandfather, the Old Took, lived to be 130, and that was without the help of a magical ring.

“That’s true,” Bilbo smiled.  “Thank you Gandalf.”

* * *

His personal mortality was on his mind more now.  Bilbo tried to make sure and enjoy every day as if it was his last.  Two more years passed and Frerin arrived with his husband at Thorin and Bilbo’s home with news.

“I’m pregnant!” Frerin announced.

They weren’t sure if their sons would be able to bear children, being only half hobbit, but it seemed that at least Frerin could.  Most likely they would never know with Dain or Torin.  Torin was courting a dwarven lass of high ranking and great beauty.  When Dain had come of age, at fifty, Thorin had finally explained the birthmark and who Dain truly was.  He was Durin the Deathless reborn.  Dain told them he had always kind of known and wasn’t very surprised with the news.  Instead, he worked harder and dedicated his days to preparing to become the next king.  He wanted to marry and have a queen to bear him heirs, but not yet.  He figured he had many years ahead of him.  But Frerin’s news was beyond exciting for the family.

It would be their first grandchildren.  Bilbo helped Frerin get through the months of constant eating and uncomfortable growing.  But Frerin was happy and strutted around Erebor like a proud peacock.  When he finally delivered, Bilbo was honored to attend the birth and be among the very first to hold his four grandchildren; three boys and a girl.

Kilis and Filis were sought after by dwarves from all over Middle Earth.  They were not only beautiful, but highly skilled in weaponry, and extremely knowledgeable in law and all manner of subjects.

Thorin was beside himself with all the suitors that came to try and impress his daughters.  And it wasn’t just Filis and Kilis either.  Primrose, Belladonna and Iris were all great beauties.  Their combination of dwarven and hobbit features made them very exotic looking.  Iris was the first to accept a suitor’s proposal to court.  Thorin expected nothing but the best for his girls, but also understood the importance of love in their choices.  He would do his best to accept the lad as long as he showed he truly loved their princesses and weren’t after them for their rank.

He needed have worried though, they were the daughters of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain.  They weren’t about to let anyone take advantage of them.  One stupid lad tried to force a kiss from Filis and instead of a kiss to his lips, he found a powerful fist to his face and a lot of loose teeth in his mouth. 

Thorin had held a feast that day in Filis’ honor.

When their adopted litter of hobbits reach thirty three, Bilbo was one hundred seventeen.  The ring had been destroyed a few years back and aging was really starting to catch up to Bilbo.  He moved a little slower and sported more grey hairs and wrinkles.  He spent as much time as he could with Frerin’s children and Kilis’ first born, who was now a year old.

Frodo and his younger siblings wanted to go back to the Shire and see their old home.  Frodo talked about staying there and living in Bag End again.  The other four just wanted to visit the place they were born, but all their life, they had only known Erebor.  They planned on coming home after spending some time there.

But, Bilbo only expected perhaps half of them to return.  He figured that once they got there, some of them might fall in love with their ancestral home and stay for good.  Saying good bye to Frodo, Hobson, Falco, Daisy and Violet was one of the hardest things he had ever done.  Even stalwart Thorin couldn’t hold back his tears at seeing his youngest five heading off on their own.  Torin, his wife, and Filis, along with several of Thorin’s best members of the guard, would accompany the hobbits back to the Shire.  From there, Torin and the other dwarves would go to the Blue Mountains to see how Lord Bern was doing in Ered Luin.  They, at least, would be home within the year.

What they didn’t expect was Filis to fall in love with Lord Bern, fellow dwobbit, childhood friend, and now Lord over the Blue Mountains.  She remained there and later married Bern.

When Bilbo’s one hundred twenty fifth birthday came around, he looked and felt his age.  He shuffled from place to place and used his time to write his memoirs.  His children and grandchildren visited him every day.  Dain, who was now called Durin, had been placed on the throne three years ago by his father. 

Durin was a good and wise king.  He led an army of dwarves against an army of orcs who came to war against Erebor.  Durin would let no filthy orc near the gates of his kingdom, and so they killed every foul orc, letting none escape.  Erebor thrived under Durin’s rule.  Thorin was still an official advisor to King Durin VII, but these days, he preferred to be at home with Bilbo and his family.

At Thorin’s birthday that year, he turned 270.  The entire family had been invited and to Thorin and Bilbo’s delight, every one of their thirteen children was there with their spouses and children.  Durin, the great king, stood tall and handsome; almost completely like Thorin in looks.  Frerin was there with his eight children; two litters of four each.  They were a loud, noisy bunch that Thorin absolutely adored.  Torin, his wife, and son who, at ten, was as strong as an ox and gave the weapons master a run for his money every time they fought with axes, were also there to celebrate Thorin. 

Kilis was heavily pregnant with her third child and was delighted to have Filis visiting from the Blue Mountains with Bern and their two children.

Belladonna married a hobbit, who had come to Erebor as an ambassador, falling in love with the princess and never went back.  They had five children now.  Iris had decided she was not interested in marriage and took up a craft, becoming a master of goldsmithing and setting jewels.  Primrose married a lord from the Iron Hills and lived there.  She was expecting her first baby now.

Frodo, Falco and Violet had chosen to make their lives in the Shire.  Frodo in Bag End and the others married, with their own families, while Daisy and Hobson remained in Erebor.  But they were all back together.

Bilbo took a head count. They numbered 45 children, spouses and grandchildren with more on the way.

“Did you ever think, when you showed up on my doorstep in Bag End, that our lives would lead to this?” Bilbo asked as they watch the family talking, playing and sharing stories with each other.

“If you had told me I would have all this to look forward too, I would have laughed in your face,” Thorin smiled.  “It’s been an amazing life, though.”

“Indeed,” Bilbo smiled.

“One day, sooner, rather than later, I think, I will get to greet Fili and Kili again and tell them all about my family,” Thorin said quietly.

Bilbo nodded.  It was true.  The remainder of their life was growing shorter.  “And what a reunion that will be,” Bilbo smiled. 

“Fili and Kili,” Thorin sighed, “and Dis, and Frerin and my father.  I hope I have not disappointed them.”

“Thorin,” Bilbo kissed his husband’s cheek.  “Not even Mahal himself could be disappointed with you.”

It wasn’t many months later that the mourning bells of Erebor rang and the bodies of Thorin and Bilbo were carried side-by-side to the tombs.

“Do you think there was foul play?” Torin asked his brother and king. “Them both dying together like that?”

Durin smiled.  “Of course not.  I believe one of them died, peacefully in his sleep and the other just slipped away soon after.  It would have been cruel for one to have been forced to live long without the other.”

Torin smiled.  “Yes, I believe your right.”

And so Thorin and Bilbo were placed side-by-side and hand-in-hand into a large tomb. It was sealed up and the words “A King and his Burglar, husband and husband, Adad and Papa, hand in hand for time immemorial,” were carved into the stone to remain in the depths of Erebor until the world ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to each and everyone of you who left a kudos or a comment. You have all made me happy and I appreciate your support. Keep on writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Queenofshire405 for the prompt idea. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
